


Symphomonsters

by NutGonnaBe



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: 'Gears as Kaiju, Centaurs, Destruction, Dragons, F/F, Further Evidence of Authorial Insanity, Gore, Graphic, Harpies, Hornets, Lesbian Sex, Macro/Micro, Mermaids, Monstergirls, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Object Insertion, Other, Out of Character, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slime, Smut, Spiders, Tentacles, Vore, oh god why?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 74,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutGonnaBe/pseuds/NutGonnaBe
Summary: Their bodies have been changed. Their memories of what they were before have been lost. But they can find each other again, and so long as they can feed, love, and play... all will seem right to them.Or... a macro-fetish monster-girl fanfic which was thought out far too much.
Relationships: various
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Planetfall 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: If you were in any way put off or offended by my previous work, "Attack of the Giant Zababa", LEAVE NOW! This work has much the same features (sexual giantess rampages including gore, smut, vore, lesbian sex, blatant OOC behavior, and all the other stuff) except with an additional monstergirl twist. This is in no way a serious work, even if I have put far more thought into it then I have any right to have.

_NutGonnaBe presents…  
_ _In association with IkxiDragonGirl Productions…  
_ _A probably-too-ambitious fetish extravaganza..._

**SymphoMonsters  
** **Episode 1, Chapter 1  
** **Planetfall**

\----

1954.

The world is in the grips of a tense stand-off. A thermonuclear arms race which has plunged tensions into a deep freeze. The vast armies of the Soviet Union and the mighty navies of the United States find themselves occupying second place in this new global contest of strength. Political changes seem to have hardly altered anything: the death of Stalin and the election of Eisenhower has only resulted in a modest decrease in tensions at best.

Beneath the shadows of the two great superpowers, a host of smaller regional powers try to maneuver. The Middle East, a restive hotbed of nationalism and Israelis-Arab tensions. Radical movements stir in Central and South America. Newly Communist China is an ally with the Soviets, for the moment, but Mao chafes at playing second-fiddle to Moscow. In the meantime, he is happy to back liberation movements across Southeast and South Asia. The American outposts in Japan, South Korea, and Taiwan sit uneasily with the immense communist bloc to their west.

In Africa, decolonization gathers pace as the old European colonial empires crumble. But the casting off of foreign oppressors leaves the problems they created unresolved, opening the door for new, domestic oppressors and superpower intrigue. And Europe continues it’s post-world war recovery, if under an uneasy stillness imposed by the Soviet armies in the east and American tactical nukes in the west.

Nobody could have even the slightest suspicion of the doom that approaches them.

Both sides are only just beginning to turn their attention to space. The scientific possibilities march hand-in-hand with military considerations. Rockets that could place men in orbit can also deliver nuclear warheads to distant targets. Satellites that could study the cosmos can also be used to spy on the enemy or communicate with troop formations.

But those considerations only remain speculative at the moment. The rockets are not yet there and for now the scientists and generals have to content themselves with networks of observatories and radio posts. So much of space remains unobserved and unmonitored that it is little surprise nobody saw them approaching.

Eight objects slid through the void, hurtling towards the great green and blue planet at tremendous speeds. A few scattered witnesses actually physically saw them, descending distantly in the sky, but none could have ever suspected what they actually were. Perhaps they should have considered themselves blessed, because they would have found the truth at once immensely confusing, horrifying, and yet… alluring.

\----

Hibiki blinked awake to the bright sky, with only the occasional cloud rolling high above. The edges of her view were taken up by distant broken trees and the flight of far-off birds. She felt… strange. She was in a jungle… she quickly deduced that without even having to turn her head. The scents and sounds that seemed to reverberate from the top of her head downward told her that.

Sitting up, Hibiki shook her head a moment and then reached up, smoothing the pair of antennae poking out of the top of her head. The source of those sensitive sensations. Had she… always had antennae? It made sense, her memory told her. She was a hornet so… yeah, that’s what hornets had. Like the wings that she briefly fluttered on her back or the stinger-abdomen protruding from the base of her back.

Idly, Hibiki noted she was naked but then felt silly and confused. Of course she was naked. It wasn’t like there was anything she could wear. Was there? The hornetgirl’s eyes narrowed as she tried to recall… and then widened in alarm as she realized she couldn’t recall anything before waking up here.

She almost panicked, but with a deep breath she tried to focus on what she could remember. Okay, her name. She was Hibiki Tachibana. Good, she still had that. And she was from… she couldn’t remember where. What was she? Oh, yeah. A hornet. She had already established that, right. Parents? Can’t recall. Friends? Yes! She had friends! In fact she had…

Hibiki’s heart seemed to crush in her chest. She had six friends and someone else… someone who was far more than a friend to her. Her sunshine, whose side was always the warmest. This… this wasn’t the first time Hibiki had lost her, either. Hibiki growled, the gauntlet-like carapace skin on the back of her hands flexing as she tightened them into fists. She had lost her sunshine twice before! Now a third time?! After swearing to not let her go ever again?! No! Unacceptable!

She surged to her feet, almost immediately ready to set off before she came up short as Hibiki realized she couldn’t remember what her sunshine looked like. Or her name. How… how could she forget someone and something so important? Hibiki closed her eyes again, trying to think. Okay. She could recall that her six friends and her sunshine were like herself. Not… hornets, no. But more like herself than anything else… whatever that meant.

A grumbling in her stomach pulled Hibiki out of her thoughts, causing her to open her eyes and look down as she placed a hand over her stomach. Ah, she was hungry. Well, it wasn’t like she’d be able to find her sunshine on an empty stomach.

Looking up, Hibiki finally took the time to examine her surroundings. She was standing in the midst of an impact crater… probably caused by her, now that she thought of it. It was a big, brown blost on what was otherwise a vast sea of green. But what really momentarily took her aback were the distant trees, which turned out weren’t so distant after all.

At its highest, the jungle canopy only reached her knees. Hibiki could have sworn that trees were supposed to be bigger than that, but she couldn’t place why. Shaking her head, stepped across the impact crater with a single stride and kneeled down to more closely inspect some of the trees, her antennae twitching.

The tree’s smelled… pretty good actually. Wrapping a hand around one’s trunk, Hibiki found them easy to uproot and she lifted it up to her head, bowing a little to prod it with her feelers. The branches rustled and leaves shook at the prodding and Hibiki’s mouth watered at the sensation. They also tasted pretty good! Not _great_ , but more than appetizing enough, particularly in her current state.

Eagerly, Hibiki bit into the tree and delighted in the taste, before biting right down the crunchy trunk. It wasn’t remotely enough to fill her, however, and swallowing that first one she reached out with both of her hands for more. Her appetite whetted, Hibiki ravenously ripped up the plants wholesale to eat.

At first, she simply bit her way down from each trees’ top or roots like they were pretzel sticks, uncaring of the wasted leaves and branches that broke off around the sides of her mouth. But as Hibiki’s hunger abated, she began to not just eat more slowly but also in a more measured manner. She’d nibble off the branches, savoring how the great mix of leaves and bark became a mushy mass as she chewed them. Only once she had stripped off the crown would Hibiki take large bites out of each section of the trunk.

Finally, feeling reasonably sated - although not exactly full - Hibiki stopped and wiped some of the sap from her lips. Looking around, the hornet noted that her meal had carved out a noticeable dent from the impact crater. Compared to the great mass of the jungle around her, it wasn’t much, but one could still trace her path through the swathe she had literally eaten into the jungle. Was there any other creature that could do that?

The sight caused a different sensation to stir within her, low down in her body. It felt warm and sensuous. Hibiki had to shake her head to drive it away for the moment. She had better start searching. Looking around revealed nothing but a sea of green trees, rolling up and over surrounding hills and mountains. Dark, distant clouds marked a far-off rainstorm. But ultimately Hibiki’s view was rather limited down here.

Well, she’d have to get up higher then.

Hibiki’s wings quickly fluttered to life, a loud, reassuring buzz filling the air around her as she lifted off. The ground receded beneath her, the horizon growing distant. And yet, still all she could see was the jungle. It rose and fell with the mountains, hills, and valleys, only ever broken up by the occasional stream or small river. After some consideration, Hibiki took a moment to check the sun’s position. It was rising, the way the light moved over her antennae told her that, so it seemed like it was still relatively early in the morning. So she should pick a direction and stick with it until she saw something different.

Ruling out the west due to the storm in that direction, Hibiki flew north. Most jungles were near the equator, right? So if she went that way, she was bound to find some place more temperate. Not that the heat or humidity was doing much to bother her.

Still, as she flew, she couldn’t help but notice that strange sensation from earlier. It had been ignorable then, but it seemed to grow and grow, like a fire in her groins. It wanted, no it _demanded_ a release. Hibiki stopped to hover in mid-air, shaking her head as the demand began to distract her.

Reaching down, she slid a hand between her legs and loudly gasped as she brushed with her nether lips. Hibiki’s flight wobbled and she almost fell out of the sky before righting herself and shaking her head. Okay, if she was going to do this, best she land first.

Hibiki couldn’t see any open area to land, so she just dropped down right on top of a section of jungle. Trees broke and toppled beneath her feet as she landed, a nice, cool, tingling sensation against Hibiki’s soles. She took a moment to enjoy it, but the fire in her groins demanded her attention and quickly she slid her hand between her legs again.

Rubbing at her crotch not only stemmed the urge, it also released a nice tingling. Hibiki couldn’t recall whether she had ever masturbated before, but if she hadn’t she could only regret what she had missed out on. Then again, maybe she had simply had sex with her sunshine… or perhaps her other friends, if her sunshine was unavailable?

Something about that thought poked at Hibiki, but she couldn’t bring herself to really focus on it. Regardless, neither them nor her sunshine was available right now, so it was up to Hibiki alone to find release. She rubbed at her folds harder, panting as the tingling grew stronger, but the urge didn’t seem to reduce.

Finally, Hibiki slid her fingers in between her folds, plunging them into her womanhood. Another gasp escaped from her lips and her legs trembled at the shock of pleasure that shot up her spine. Hibiki righted herself, shaking her head, and decided she best sit down before she fell over relieving herself.

If the sensation of trees crushing under her feet had been neat, then the crush of the canopy under Hibiki’s butt and stinger-abdomen was almost as spine tingling as the pleasure of masturbating. But the way the leaves tickled her skin quickly gave the tremendous hornet an idea. Licking her lips in anticipation, Hibiki removed her fingers from her snatch and reached out to uproot the largest tree within reach.

It went into her crown first.

The tickling of all the leaves and branches as the tree passed through her folds was indescribably joyous. Hibiki muscles clenched at the sensation, which broke tree branches and sent leaves tumbling to the floor of her cavernous womanhood, washing about in a growing stream of her vaginal juices. But the floor proved no less sensitive and the rustling of so many leafy limbs sliding deeper and deeper within her only drove the joyous tingling sensation higher and higher. So high, in fact, that it began to cloud Hibiki’s mind.

The tree never made it as deep as her cervix. Instead, one of the limbs brushed across Hibiki’s g-spot and that served as more than enough to send the immense girl over the edge. With a thunderous roar, the earth shook as she bounced with the roll of pleasure that seemed to blot out any consciousness and overwhelmed her mind. Hibiki was only very distantly aware of a warm tremor from her mons and a wet feeling splashing against her inner-thighs.

When she finally came down from her orgasm, Hibiki realized she had fallen on her back and was resting atop her abdomen-stinger. She couldn’t feel the tree within her, but she could still feel it’s lower trunk in her hand. Bringing up the latter to her face, she saw why: _only_ the lower trunk was left in her hands.

Tossing the piece of detritus aside and sitting up, she glanced down to find a very small puddle of sweet smelling watery-whiteness, like diluted milk. The trunks of the handful of trees within the puddle had their lower trunks soaked in her ejaculate. Of the rest of the tree Hibiki had inserted into herself, there was still no sign. She must have crushed it into sawdust when she orgasmed.

At the realization, Hibiki giggled with a shake of her head. For some reason, she didn’t recall trees being that weak either. But then she couldn’t recall any specific encounter with a tree, so what did she know? At least the urge had subsided for the moment.

Hibiki climbed back to her feet and gave one last look at the puddle she had left, as well as the vaguely-her shaped indentation in the jungle. Then with a buzz, she took off flying again.

Her brief good mood from the afterglow soon faded, however. The jungle seemed endless. Sure, Hibiki had only flown for a couple of minutes, but she felt like she was covering a lot of distance. After all, the trees were only as big as a small bush or very tall grass! Such a jungle couldn’t be _that_ big.

No sooner did the thought occur to her than did Hibiki finally spot a noticeable break in the canopy, one _not_ created by a river this time! Eagerly, she descended toward it, hoping to find a trail that would lead her somewhere sensible. Maybe even to her friends or - hope beyond hope - her sunshine.

But her smile vanished as she flew down, becoming a puzzled frown as she got a good look at what was in the clearing. Altering her course slightly, Hibiki set herself down at the edge of the woods, crushing more trees beneath her feet as she stared down.

At first, she thought they were some sort of small mounds, around a half-dozen of them, but as Hibiki hunkered down on her knees to inspect them more closely, she actually realized they were tiny structures. About 10 to 15 centimeters tall. Had someone left their toys out? But they seemed… a bit too realistic to be toys. The way the sun glinted off the stone and the moss overgrowing the structures looked really convincing.

They looked less like abandoned toys or mounds than actual ruins in the miniature. Some sort of abandoned insect hive? But what sort of bugs would build these? Musing idly, she reached out and lightly prodded at the tallest of the structure, only to suddenly withdraw her hand as the whole thing tumbled over. Well, whatever they were, they were pathetically weak and not of any use to anything.

Shrugging, Hibiki idly tapped at the other structures, finding an odd satisfaction at how they crumbled away. The last one she didn’t so much tap as she lightly punched, the motion practically causing the structure to explode outward, the stone plunging down to earth. That was even more fun! But with nothing else left to bring down, Hibiki shook her head and rose back to her feet, a slight frown crossing her face. She was feeling a bit hungry again. The masturbation earlier, the flight, and prodding at the structures must have worked her out more than she thought.

Idly, she leaned over to pluck up another tree to nibble on. But then Hibiki froze, her fingers wrapped around the trunk. Her antennae twitched repeatedly before pointing off to her left. They were picking up the scent and sound of something different. Something relatively close by. Something that smelled like _meat_.

Letting go of the tree and springing to her feet, Hibiki quickly took off in the direction of the scent, her antennae locked onto it with unnerving accuracy. The earth rapidly trembled with each running stride, her eyes peering down through the canopy beneath her trying to spot it visually. Unerringly, they slipped as she spotted movement between the leaves, a flash of pale yellow and black spots. It seemed to move fast and nimble, yet a slight course alteration was all Hibiki needed before she caught up with it and reached down to scoop it up.

There was a series of howls and squeals from the little thing Hibiki clutched lightly in her fist as she pulled it up. Turning her hand around, she cautiously and carefully unwrapped her fingers to peak between the digits. And she blinked…

Thrashing in Hibiki’s hands was a leopard. The big cat was thrashing about, scratching and biting at the walls around it to no avail. Only it wasn’t very “big” given how it fit in the palm of her hand as Hibiki fully opened it up. Trying to take advantage of this, the leopard raced over to the edge of her palm, bracing to leap, but then it halted as it peered over the edge and realized just how far off the ground it was. It’s head twisted back and forth between Hibiki and the earth.

The leopard himself had picked up the scent of something unusual in his territory and simply acted out of curiosity. It was only when the ground started to tremble and he picked up the sound of crashing trees that he realized whatever it was was huge, fast, and coming _right for him_. It had started to run but had barely even gotten anywhere before whatever had descended upon him and snatched him up.

Now the leopard was both in no doubt and trapped. He used to be an apex predator, master of his territory. There were others on his level: tigers and such, but they hunted at different times and so they didn’t bother each other. But this creature, whatever she was (the scent indicating a female had clearly reached him by this point), was so far above him that all he could think of was desperately try to find some way to escape.

Hibiki simply stared down at the leopard for a good few seconds, processing the sight before her. Again, she vaguely recalled leopards are supposed to be bigger and more powerful than the centimeter long thing frozen in fear in her hands. But then again, she couldn’t remember anything specific about why she would think that. And hadn’t she thought something similar about trees? But something more important that she recalled, and could easily confirm at the mere sight of the animal, was that leopard’s were made of meat.

But Hibiki hesitated once more. Was it edible meat? Well, there was a rather easy way of figuring that out. She began to lift her hand up, bowing her head. The leopard yowled as the motion of the palm threw him off his feet. He struggled back to his feet when the hand stopped moving, only to pause as Hibiki’s massive antennae hairs brushed across his coat, threading into his skin. He wasn’t sure what to make of this gesture.

But he didn’t need to wait long for the answer to that.

Hibiki’s eyes widened and her mouth watered at the taste-like sensation. Oh yes. A leopard was good to eat. In fact, a leopard was even better tasting than the trees she ate earlier. Hibiki was never one to turn down such tasty food and in one swift motion she lifted her head away, stuck out her tongue, and turned her hand over to plop the leopard down onto it. The cat barely had time to recover before the muscle retracted, drawing him into the behemoths mouth and plunging him into darkness.

Hibiki hummed joyously at the confirmation of her antennae’s senses, an explosion of flavor washing over her taste buds. The resuming struggle of the leopard only seemed to make it even better, particularly when Hibiki started to swish it around in her mouth, a joyful hum echoing up her throat as her tongue easily overpowered anything the leopard tried to do.

Then with a slight tilt of her head, Hibiki swallowed, her throat muscles drawing the animal to it’s fate. The leopard continued to thrash even as he descended the esophagus, the delightful sensation tickling Hibiki’s throat. She could even still feel it’s struggles, albeit distantly, when it plummeted into her stomach and frantically pounced at her stomach, trying to find any way out.

It felt _wonderful_. And rather a bit more filling than the trees had been.

Hibiki glanced around and frowned, her antennae continuing to twitch. There apparently had only been the one leopard and she could really go for more meat. Then, as before, her antennae twitching, locking onto something new. It was a different scent than the leopard, but still it smelled of meat. Delicious, delicious meat.

Her wings buzzing, Hibiki lifted off to fly in the direction of the smell, hovering low over the jungle canopy. Again, her eyes peered down through the canopy, scanning for movement. There, again. Flashes of light brown moving beneath the green. A small herd of deer, as bitesize as the leopard, but still meat.

Hibiki smiled and licked her lips as she dove down to scoop them up. She would have to leave to find her friends and Sunshine, she knew, but maybe she would stick around here for a little while after all. If only to sample the delicacies they had to offer. 

\----

She was a behemoth of the deep. Awakening in the darkness, she hunted for others that her mind told her were out there, somewhere. Her shining sun, above all. But her search so far had been in vain and something told her she was looking in the wrong place.

At least there was plenty of food. She had merely to open her mouth and entire schools of fish, dolphins, sharks, and even smaller whales would satisfy her hunger. They quickly recognized her as a predator and would always flee, but her unmatched size also gave her unmatched speed and it was trivial to chase down any prey. She didn’t even have to try.

She was alone for the moment, though, simply letting herself float as she considered her options. She so desperately wanted to find those others, particularly her beautiful sun. But soon she was distracted by another sensation that spread from the intersection of her body and tail, a burning itch of desire.

Her hand began to drift downward as the feeling grew, but she abruptly halted and her head turned as something else distracted her. A high-pitched _ping_ of noise, reverberating at regular intervals. Concentrating, she reached out with her senses, her own pings echoing out to provide not just sound, but distance, size, and shape.

It was something metallic. A long, metal tube steadily moving through the water not on fins, but on spinning screws that emitted a low rumble. Her curiosity piqued and the heat in her groins momentarily forgotten, Miku Kohinata flipped around and took off towards the object with a sweep of her tail.

—

“Conn SONAR, new contact. Rough bearing, one-four-five. It’s… _holy shit_ …”

At the exclamation, Captain William Lewis glanced up from the navigation map at his position on the bridge of the USS Trigger. His submarine had sprinted ahead of the carrier battle group centered on the USS Coral Sea in the South China Sea, keeping an eye on both the Red Chinese and standing by in case they were called to assist the French against the Viet Minh. Not to mention the insurgent groups flaring up against the Dutch in Indonesia. “What is it, Webb?”

“I…” Sonar Technician First Class Leo Webb paused, holding up a hand to his head phones. “I don’t know, Captain. I thought it was a whale at first but that’s impossible. It’s _huge_.”

“Define ‘huge’?” Someone else asked.

“Over six hundred feet long.” Webb answered.

“ _What?_ ” Lewis straightened up. “That’s more than six times longer than the largest known whale.” Not to mention well over double the length of the Trigger.

“Believe me sir, I-” Webb was interrupted as an audible _ping_ rang out across the bridge, so loud that they felt the hull tremble under their feet. “Holy fuck! That was an active pulse!” His eyes widened. “Oh, shit… it’s moving. It’s coming right for us! Speed is… _holy fuck_ , fifty-three knots!”

“Distance?!” Lewis demanded. 53 knots! The Trigger could only manage 18 at most and the fastest warships he knew of topped out at around 40 knots.

“About five nautical miles!” Webb said. “But this solution ain’t all that great...”

So he had less than five minutes before whatever sea monster bore down on them. Lewis’s mind raced. He couldn’t outrun it, his torps were built for sinking surface vessels and not tracking sub-surface targets. Surface and call for help?

Wait, no… Webb had almost mistaken it for a whale, hadn’t he? Lewis asked. “Webb, it’s a creature?”

Webb paused, blinking a few times. “Erm… yes sir. No mechanical noises but… no, I can hear it. It’s swimming, with a tail.”

“It’s an ocean creature.” Lewis continued aloud. “It’s curious. It won’t collide with us, it’ll merely take a look and then carry on.”

And hell, the Trigger was made of metal. This thing was made of flesh and blood. And it wasn’t big enough to try and eat them. Nothing could actually _chew_ through metal. At least, that’s what Lewis told himself.

An atmosphere of nervousness settled over the bridge as the seconds started to tick by. Webb updated them, calling off the closing distance and refining the solution. As the creature closed in, the SONAR technician was able to hear more and more of it. He could hear the increasing clarity of the current running across its body, water flow in and out as it breathed, and even the beating of its heart.

“It’s inside two thousand yards.” Webb murmured. Lewis exchanged a look with his exec, trying to maintain an air of calm and confidence. If they survived this, this was going to be one hell of a report.

“Twelve hundred yards.” Webb continued. “One thousand. seven hundred. Four hund-” He cut himself off, tapping momentarily at his head phones. “Um… it’s stopped. Holding steady at about a hundred yards off our portside, following our course.”

A series of sighs echoed around the bridge, visible relief flooding through the bridge cabin. Lewis smiled a bit. “Well, keep an ear on our guest, Seaman, and try to figure out whatever you can about it. In the meantime, everybody else, get back to your own work. Understood?”

“Aye, aye, cap’n!” Echoed around the room. Webb yanked out a spare notepad and pen from underneath his station to scrawl what observations he could about the creature. Concentrating closely, he tried to scribbly out based on both just the audio and the visual returns on the screen in front of him.

It was elongated, with some kinda massive tail. Between six-hundred to six-hundred-fifty feet. So some new, even more massive species of whale? But it didn’t seem to be echolocating much or engaging in much in the way of song: there had just been that one ping earlier, then nothing. So not constantly scanning like a dolphin or communicating like whales. The fact it apparently _breathed_ water rather than filter it with gills or hold it until surfacing also ruled against the whale theory.

Webb frowned as he listened closely. There was something odd about the way the water flowed around the creature. Some kind of… moving breaks on it’s upper side that didn’t seem like they should be there. It was almost like there were some kinda extensions on the creature that it could move freely, like tentacles or… _limbs_.

No sooner had the comparison occurred to Webb then did the way the water flowed over the protrusions change in the most alarming way. His eyes widened and he turned to shout a warning. “Captain, it’s-!”

The whole vessel shook violently with a tremendous clang and the floor abruptly began to tilt. Lewis had to grab the periscope to stop from toppling over like his XO and several men at seated stations, including Webb, were thrown from their chairs. Before anyone could get their bearings, there was a great groaning squeal of tearing metal from the foreside. Lewis only had time to turn his head and open his mouth before the walls exploded under a avalanche of water, a crushing torrent that immediately smashed the life out of everyone in the room

—

Miku took in the object as it came into view and looked it over. At 82 centimeters, it was less than half as long as she was, resembling nothing more than a long metal tube, it’s sides compressed into angular vertical surfaces. It had no fins or tail like any of the other ocean creatures, instead it propelled itself forward on a single, noisy screw located to it’s back.

A submarine, Miku’s mind quickly supplied a name. It was accompanied with a moment of nostalgia, although she couldn’t place why or figure out any more significance behind the words. Languidly pulling alongside the construct, she simply inspected it a bit, watching and listening to it. Beyond it’s noisy means of propulsion, she could hear the hull groan under the water pressure. That made her shake her head, how weak was it to be placed under such strain at a mere few hundred centimeters below the surface? Miku could descend as far as she liked. But then perhaps that was only something a mermaid, or those like one, could do.

But there was a third noise, something like a series of little tappings within the metal tube. Miku frowned, trying to decipher the noises. They were a bit all over the place, but there was a consistency to their pattern and the way they moved about was linear. It was like… Miku’s eyes widened a moment as she realized that the sounds were some kind of little creature’s, moving about within the submarine.

Her curiosity was piqued once again. She wondered what they were like. Reaching out with both of her hands, Miku grabbed the submarine. It tried to pull against her grip, but the force behind it was pathetic and she easily forced it into stillness. Pulling the vessel even with her face, Miku pressed in her thumbs, breaking through the metallic shell like it wasn’t even there.

And then she was surprised as a positive storm of bubbles blew into her face, out of the gashes she had torn into the hull. Miku knew the submarine was hollow, but it hadn’t occurred to her until then that it _wasn’t_ filled with water. She jerked her head back in surprise at the gush of bubbles streaming to the surface. At the same time, she felt the submarine cease running. The little screw at its back slowed and stopped. The tapping noises within abruptly ceased as the water crashed down through the submarine.

Ah, so whatever little creatures were in there couldn’t survive underwater. Miku felt a bit disappointed she had inadvertently killed them, but nothing more. After all, she killed the sea creatures she ate, did she not? Still, though, she was curious at what these creatures looked like… and come to think of it, how they tasted. She wasn’t hungry at the moment, but a quick snack couldn’t hurt.

But before she could crack the hull open to search for one of the drowned creatures, Miku was distracted as that burning urge roared up within her. The way she had so trivially pushed her fingers through the submarine’s side had set something off within her, driving the growing lust crazy. She paused and frowned, shaking her head. But the urge was too great by now and just wouldn’t go away or be ignored. It demanded relief.

Miku contemplated quickly using her fingers, but then she took another glance at the submarine and it’s smooth, metallic walls. A quick, mischievous smile worked its way across her face. That would probably feel even better.

Miku pulled the submarine in close even as she lowered down towards the divet below her belly button, where the skin of her upper-body met the scales of her lower one. This recess of flesh jutting slightly into the base of her tail was the source of the burning urge, the location of Miku’s sex. The submarine was simply too tall and wide to actually fit within her but she could still…

A burst of bubbles escaped from Miku’s mouth as she gasped at the metal hull gliding across her sensitive folds. _Oh_ … that was sweet. Her grip on the vessel tightened as she rubbed it harder against herself, closing her eyes to drink in the feeling. The physical sensations mixed together with the sounds of the groaning metal as the sub creaked under the strain. One of her hands let go of the vessel to slide her lips open, rubbing the sub not just across her folds, but also her clitoris. That almost made Miku dizzy with pleasure, the submarine crumpling even more as she squeezed it up against herself.

Invariably, her thoughts turned to her missing sun. Miku strained to remember what she was like. The bits and pieces were a struggle to dredge up. She was... cheerful, yes. Giddy and energetic. More than a bit goofy and at times irresponsible. But always throwing herself forward to protect what she cared for. Oh, she was beautiful and how Miku missed her. She squeezed the sub against her groin even harder and squirmed. Finally, like rising flood water cresting over the top of the dam, Miku went over the edge and found her release.

Her hand squeezed, crushing a section of the submarine’s hull into a thin, twisted slip of metal, as Miku shuddered with the waves of her orgasm. A squirt of diluted white liquid shot from her slit, but the ocean’s current quickly swept it away. Her upper body doubled over, trembling with delight at the surges of pleasure rocking her mind, while her tail twitched eagerly in one direction then another.

As the tremors subsided, Miku released a contented sigh and opened her hands, letting the wreckage of the submarine slide and tumble down. The vessel sunk down into the inky darkness of the ocean, out of sight. But Miku paid it no mind as she straightened herself, it was of no use to her any more. The burning urge had been quenched for now and that would suffice.

But the afterglow was offset by the memory of her sun, the few details she had managed to fish up from the depths of her own mind. Melancholy and loneliness settled over her. She tilted her head back to peer up at the actual sun, filtering down through the surface of the ocean several meters above. Where was she? Where were their friends that her vague recollections told her were out there?

Miku was torn from her despondency by a small shadow… no, a series of them. She blinked and focused her attention at the source of the shadows. There, on the surface of the water. A series of metal objects, varying in size and length, slid overhead. Like the submarine earlier, but only moving on the water rather than beneath it.

Ships, her mind supplied. And listening carefully, Miku could hear the same sort of tapping within those construct’s hulls as had been in the submarine. The curiosity from earlier was back now and she slowly swam forward amidst their formation to begin to rise.

—

The USS Coral Sea’s battle group was centered above all on two vessels: the battleship USS Wisconsin and the aircraft carrier Coral Sea itself. But despite the former’s more impressive appearance with it’s ranks of big guns, everyone with the slightest knowledge of naval warfare knew it was the Coral Sea who was the true core of the battle groups firepower. In fact, word was that most of the big battleships would be decommissioned by the end of the decade.

Still, every sailor in the battlegroup was full of confidence. The USN may not have been as privileged as the Air Force in the Korean War arms build-up, but it came in a reasonable second. The ships had finally been modernized while new training regimens had instilled discipline and boosted morale throughout the navy. There was not another navy in the world that could take on the American navy.

It was quite fitting then, that the newest and most dangerous threat would prove not to be another navy. A thermal layer blocked acoustics beyond a hundred yards down, SONAR operators barely had time to widen their eyes and shout a warning before a great bulge of water appeared just off the port side of the lead destroyer.

Her immense form emerged like an oceanic goddess, with some of the officers who saw her emerge thinking of the myth of Aphrodite emerging from the seas. Smooth, slightly curly black hair draped down to her shoulders, water cascading off of them like sheets. A pair of teal-green eyes scanned across the whole battlegroup, taking in the ships and tiny men staring up at her in shock and disbelief. The suddenness of the titaness’ appearance and her raw size easily overshadowed the fact that she was stark naked, her modest (at least, for her) chest bared for all to see.

“ _Mother of god._ ” Noah Lowe, Captain of the USS Salem, murmured, breaking the silence on his bridge. Salem was located on the starboard of the Coral Sea, opposite Wisconsin. The Heavy Cruiser’s considerable anti-air complement made it an ideal close escort.

His XO, a rather sharp-tongued fellow, still had enough wits about him to answer, “You might be right on the money there Cap’.” No one laughed.

The giantess regarded the array of vessels coolly before lowering her gaze down to the USS McKean, which was steaming right by her. The displacement of water as she had emerged had actually caused the destroyer to drift a few meters further away. But even with only her body from the hips up out of the water, she easily loomed some 200 feet over the vessel.

Reaching out, the giantess placed one of her hands right in front of the McKean’s path, palm open. Bringing his binoculars up, Lowe saw that the destroyer abruptly tried to reverse but it was far too late for that. The destroyer was still moving at the battlegroups standard of 20 knots when it plowed right into the giant’s hand. The McKean’s bow crumpled, the whole vessel shuddering as it came to a screeching halt. Through his binoculars, Lowe could see that the sailors above deck had been thrown off their feet.

Lowering his binoculars, Lowe looked up at the giantess, whose face was clearly visible even to the naked eye at this distance. If she even felt the impact of the nearly 3,500 ton warship, she gave no sign. Instead, she leaned forward a little, interest flickering across her face as she peered down, her eyes glancing between the men on the deck. Her other hand slid into the water behind the McKean as the wounded destroyer started to back-up, and the froth thrown up by it’s propellers abruptly ceased along with the destroyers accelerating reverse.

“ _She just tore off the propellers._ ” Lowe realized, shaking his head.

The immense girl - or was she a young woman? - lifted both hands out of the water to grab the destroyer. She looked for all the world like someone in a bathtub who was about to try and pick up a large model ship. Except that wasn’t a model ship, it was the real thing, with a crew of 350 men!

That thought shook Lowe out of his stupor. Her size alone represented a potential threat to the entire fleet, but her actions had damaged and disabled one of their ships, a clearly hostile act. The crew there were entirely at her mercy, unless they engaged immediately in self-defence. Lowe opened his mouth to bark orders…

But as it turned out, another captain had beaten him to the punch.

A half dozen explosions erupted across the right side of the giant girl's face, causing her to flinch back in surprise, releasing the McKean in the process. Following the shell trails back, Lowe caught the sight of the USS Pittsburgh, the second of the three heavy cruiser escorts in the battlegroup, steaming in perpendicular to the giantess. Smoke rose from the eight-inch guns of the Pittsburgh’s two fore turrets, the aft one turning as the vessel swung around to bring it to bear.

But if the giantess' expression before had been one of cool interest, now it had become outright cold as she regarded the approaching heavy cruiser like one would an insect. The moment before the Pittsburgh’s aft turret fired, the giantess flipped herself forward, diving headfirst back under the water. And in the process, she revealed something else about her: instead of a pair of legs following after her, an enormous tail akin to a fish whose purple scales sparkled in the sunlight, slithered into the waves. The salvo from the Pittsburgh’s aft main turret actually struck the tail fins as they shot up into the air and then slid beneath the water, although Lowe couldn’t tell if they did any damage.

“That’s a fucking mermaid?!” One of the ensigns shouted.

“A fucking _huge_ mermaid!” Lowe barked, his sense of command now fully reasserting itself. “Battlestations everyone! Observers, keep an eye out for her movement! Gunnery, prepare to engage when she resurfaces! Helm, pull us away from the Coral Sea and try to keep us from colliding with her or anybody else! Comms, coordinate with the Admiral and the other ships!”

A chorus of affirmations met Lowe’s orders, followed by his subordinates turning to bark orders to their own subordinates. Turning back to look outside, Lowe saw that the Wisconsin had also started to accelerate along with the Salem. The Coral Sea, for its part, was cutting speed and beginning to turn away, although a flight of jet fighter/bombers leapt off its runway.

The last heavy cruiser in the battlegroup, the USS Helena, was also steaming in from its position in the rear, as were the group’s two light cruisers. But none of the cruisers were outfitted with anti-submarine weapons, which was an obvious issue when the sea mermaid/monster/whatever had dove beneath the waves.

But that was what the destroyers were for. As Lowe watched, a series of “hedgehog” mortars on the decks of the escorting destroyers fired off. The pressure-propelled depth bombs arched through the air before plunging down in a broad pattern between the McKean and the Pittsburgh, where the destroyer's sonar must have told them the mermaid was moving.

There was a seconds of silence, then the depth bombs detonated. A great bulge of water burst into a vertical column as the explosions punctured the surface.

“Did they get her?!” Lowe’s XO demanded, pounding excitedly on the railing next to the window. “Did they get the bitch?!”

Lowe opened his mouth to request the same of the communications officer. But before he could say anything, the entirety of the Pittsburgh _rippled_ and lifted into the air. The bridge crew watched with horror as the mermaid emerged again from right beneath the heavy cruiser, the whole 673 foot, 17,000 ton ship breaking against her back as it was tossed aside.

Even from this distance, they could hear the scream of twisted metal as the vessel tore in two, the pieces capsizing as they plummeted into the water. Within seconds, they vanished beneath the waves, more than 1,100 souls gone just like that. And then the mermaid turned to the forming battleline, those teal-green eyes as cold and devoid of mercy as ever.

“Gunnery! Fire at will, all batteries!” Lowe shouted desperately. There was nothing they could do for the Pittsburgh except avenge them.

“Aye captain!” The gunner officer shouted, keying his intercom. “All guns, target the mermaid, fire at will!”

A ripple of fire surged across the arrayed cruisers and from the battleship Wisconsin. All of their guns had already turned in on the mermaid the moment she had begun to rise up under the Pittsburgh. The barrels on the battleship’s 16-inch cannons spouted fire one after the other, shells which were nicknamed “swimming pool makers” for the size of the craters they could leave behind lurching out. The secondary 5-inch guns fired as well, their less impressive individual muzzle flashes compensated by the wall of fire their coordinated salvos seemed to put up.

The array of 8-inch primary and 5-inch secondary salvos from the cruisers following the Wisconsin may not have seemed as grand, but their firepower was still not to be underestimated. German panzer divisions, dug in Japanese island garrisons, and Chinese route armies had all been gutted by the amount of firepower the battleline put out in those few seconds. The mermaids size and range meant they couldn’t miss.

The salvo struck her head on and for a moment, she vanished behind a rolling cloud of explosion. But almost immediately she lunged right out of the cooling dust, sinking a little as she swam forward, her cold gaze locked right on the Wisconsin. Lowe gaped at the lack of results, the mermaid didn’t look singed.

Then Lowe’s eyes widened even further as the mermaid opened her mouth and her lips began to glow with an ethereal purple hue. A moment later, a purple ball of energetic light seemed to grow into existence a few yards from her lips. An audible hum began to fill the air, the entire ship vibrating as it grew in intensity and pitch. Lowe staggered away as the bridge window began to visibly shake.

Then the hum became a scream and the ball became a beam, erupting forward in a surge of solid purple light that stabbed right out from in front of the mermaid’s mouth and into the foremost main turret of the Wisconsin. The battleship visibly rocked sideways at the impact, the turret shredding apart under the scorching ray of light, the ship armor providing as much protection as tissue paper as the beam punctured into it.

Then the mermaid began to turn her head, dragging the beam right across the length of the Wisconsin. She barely had to move it at all before it found a powder storage and the whole vessel split in two under a fireball that rose into the sky. Lowe threw his arms up just in time as the shockwave from the blast struck the Salem’s bridge and the windows shattered. Fragments of glass nicked at his arm. Next to him, he heard his XO scream.

Lowe lowered his arm to see the continuous beam of light finish scorching right across the now-burning-and-sinking hull of the Wisconsin… and begin to traverse the water towards the Salem itself, the next ship in the battleline. The water it touched instantly flash-vaporized into steam, the ocean around it visibly bubbling as it boiled.

“HELM!” Lowe screamed. “ _HARD PORT, ALL FORWARD_!” 

“HARD PORT, ALL FORWARD, AYE!” The helm officer quickly confirmed, shouting the instructions down to the engine room. But it was far too late, as the beam of light tore into the bow. Lowe saw sailors still on the deck try to turn to run, only to be caught up by the beam anyways. Their clothes burst into fire the moment before it made contact, then he saw their bodies turn black and flash-burn away in the instant it touched them. The whole vessel rocked as the beam cut into one of the ammo stores, an internal explosion erupting straight up and out of the Salem’s deck.

Lowe cried in terror and threw his hands up in front of his face as if it would offer him some protection from the purple light. For a moment, his entire world seemed to become nothing but burning pain and scorching purple light. Then he felt nothing at all.

—

Miku walked her main beam right across the entire line of warships. She felt nothing but excited satisfaction as each of the vessels tried desperately to veer away, out of the path of the beam, but a mere tilt of her head was enough to raise or lower her aim accordingly. Detonations racked the ships as she swept the ray of purple light across them, quickly reducing each one to a burning, sinking wreck. Some of the smarter little figures she could see running about their decks leapt overboard before her light could blot them from existence, but she was sure that would offer them but a brief reprieve.

Finally, Miku’s light finished slicing through the sixth and final ship in the battle line that opposed her and she closed her mouth, shorting out the flow of energy and ending the beam. Six of the seven largest vessels in this “fleet” were now little more than burning husks sinking beneath the waves. The seventh, and biggest, was already fleeing well away from her, along with a number of it’s smaller companions.

But not all of the escort vessels were running. Three, plus the one she had disabled earlier, were still around, bravely firing off their weaponry at her. They were nothing more than light pinpricks of heat and pressure to Miku, but their constancy was irritating. She dove forward, swimming right for one of the smaller warships. It tried to swing away, sailing diagonally so it’s two forward “guns” could still bear on her, but she caught up with it trivally anyways.

Miku swam to within a meter of the vessel before she abruptly turned around. She glanced disdainfully over her shoulder to watch as her great tail rose up out of the water, sheets of water splashing off it’s fins and onto the unlucky legged creatures on the deck of the ship. She saw them stagger back, staring up in fear as the end of her tail, the fins almost half as wide as their entire vessel was long, hovered above them.

Then Miku slammed it down upon them, instantly driving the middle of the ship below the surface, cracking it from it’s bow and stern which also quickly sank. The little creatures caught between the vessel's deck and her descending tail exploded into a bloody red mist at the impact before being driven into the water.

Miku smiled slightly as she watched the results and turned to deal with the next little ship, but the smile slid from her mouth as she heard a whine from above, followed by a high-pitched whistling. She looked up just in time for the first of the bombs to slam down upon her, explosions blossoming across her face and geysers of water spraying vertically around her. Swimming forward to get out of the dust and clear her vision, Miku’s eyes narrowed as she took in the quickly moving forms flitting about high above her. Her mind supplied a name to the gangly-looking arrowish objects: aircraft.

As she watched, another group peeled away from the formation, screeching down on her. Their payloads fell away from their wings, tumbling down in pitched whistles. But this time Miku wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of even landing a blow. Instead she plunged herself back under the water well before the weapons could land, swimming downward before arching back up to gain momentum.

As she reapproached the surface, several of her upper-scales on her tail broke away, flying up to hover around her at an instinctive command. Miku wasn’t quite sure how these more exotic aspects of her body worked, much less how she knew to activate them, but it all came to her quite naturally and instinctively. Breaching the surface, she fully leapt up, the scales springing into the air with her as they hovered along her shoulders like large purple teardrops glistening in the sunlight.

And then they spat beams of light. A rapid fusillade, one after the other filling the sky with small blasts of purple light stabbing upward at the aircraft. The jets had no time to react under the sudden assault, each one detonating as the lights speared through them and ignited fuel tanks, set off their machine-cannon ammo, and detonated any bombs on their hardpoints. In the few, long seconds as Miku gracefully leapt through the sky, an almost majestic sight to the crews of the last three ships watching, the aircraft were blotted from the sky.

The last of the airwing was careening to earth in a fireball by the time Miku dove back into the water along with her hovering scales. Swiftly, the scales flew back down and returned to their original places on her tail as she turned and began to swim. Not in the direction of the small warships, but in the direction the last big one had fled. Her memory told her it was a type of warship called an “aircraft carrier”, and the connection between the two names were obvious.

It only took a few minutes for her to catch up with it and the escorting smaller ships. She ignored the latter and the explosive charges that they flung into the water as she powered forward beneath the waves, focusing instead solely on the former as she swam right up beneath and next to it. Reaching up, she crushed the ship’s screw-like propulsion with her fingers, then finally grabbed the bottom with both her hands to bring it to a floating halt. Keeping one hand on the bottom to hold it steady, she rose up right next to it.

Miku mused a moment on how all these “big” ships were actually much smaller than her in height, despite being notably longer in length. The “aircraft carrier” whose deck she loomed over at the moment was a case-in-point. Despite being more than a hundred centimeters longer than she was from head to tail, it was only 11 centimeters tall. Less if one considered that a proportion of the ship was under the water. But she pushed that consideration aside as she instead looked down upon the host of little creatures, finally at her mercy.

Well, almost. The smaller ships _behind_ her immediately began pelting Miku with their weapons, but she forced herself to ignore the annoyances for the moment as she reached down to pluck up one of the creatures between thumb and forefinger, carrying the screeching little thing up to her face to inspect closely. When she had first spotted them, Miku had been intrigued by the fact their upper-halves matched her own, even though instead of a fish tail they possessed a pair of bottom limbs jutting out of their hips that her memory told her were called “legs”. But apparently those were something her friends and her sun had as well. Their skin had also seemed strangely colored to her, with hues of bright white or orange or striped.

However, looking at the little creature in front of her face right now, Miku could see that her initial appraisal had been off. What she had taken for as “strangely colored skin” wasn’t in fact skin at all, but some kind of cocoon wrapping around their bodies. Reaching up, she managed to grab at the upper cocoon on the little creature and with a little tug tore it away, exposing it’s skin beneath.

That was when she noticed other, more subtle differences. If one discounted the size-difference between Miku and it, its proportions were ever so slightly off compared to her own. The little thing’s shoulders were much broader, exceeding the width of its hips by far. And its face was more jagged and angular than her own or any of her friends… at least, from what she could recall of them.

Her frown grew as she grabbed at the lower cocoon. It’s thrashing wasn’t helping matters and after a few tries, she gave up and simply sheared the cloth off with one of her fingernails. Then she blinked a few times before shaking her head in bemusement at what was hanging between the tiny creature's legs. Okay, yeah, _that_ was _definitely_ different than anything she or her friends had.

Her visual inspection completed, Miku moved onto the other senses. Hearing… well, it was squealing and squawking in what was obviously a fear response. It actually felt… rather exciting to listen too, for some reason. That _she_ was responsible for all it’s terror because the little creature knew the power she held over it’s pathetic little life was almost enthralling.

With another shake of her head, Miku raised the creature close to her nose and gave it a sniff. And then she abruptly thrust it away, her nose wrinkling and her head twisting. _Eugh_. The scent of sweat and oil wasn’t too bad, but the strange musk wafting from it’s underarms and between its legs was pretty nasty. Would these things really be any good as prey?

Well, only one real way to find out. Miku tilted her head back slightly as she opened her mouth and slid out her tongue, holding the little creature over the muscle. It apparently divined her intention, because it’s screaming went up another pitch and she both saw and felt it thrash like never before. The edges of her lips quirked up momentarily at that, Miku let go and the little creature plunged onto her tongue.

Based on how it smelled, Miku had been expecting to have to spit the creature out as something nasty. Instead her eyes widened in pleasant surprise as a surge of all sorts of wonderful flavors exploded across her tongue. Quickly, she drew the muscle in and closed her lips, suckling on the creature to try and get every little flavor.

Her earlier uncertainty vanished. These things weren’t just good as prey, they seemed to be practically _made_ for it! The way it writhed against her tongue as she swished it around and the delicious flavors it made as she dragged it across her taste buds were exquisite! Then she experimentally chewed and couldn’t help but release an audible, delighted hum at the additional burst of salt as it’s flesh liquefied and flowed across her tongue.

Miku swallowed the morsel and glanced back down at the aircraft carrier deck where a considerable number of the little creatures were still standing about, although they had crowded on the opposite side from her. At the sight of her devouring one of their own, all of the tiny prey creatures bustling had stopped, their faces written in horror as they watched her delighted reactions and realized that they were food for her.

Miku simply took a moment to examine all the little morsels laid out before her. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until she had that taste, but toying with that submarine and destroying those ships must have used more energy than she thought. Miku licked her lips.

That broke the spell. All hell broke out among the prey creatures on the deck as Miku reached down for them. They dashed for ladders and portholes deeper into the vessel, but Miku still would have gotten a good handful had a five-inch shell not promptly detonated against her face, rocking her back.

Miku had been ignoring the ships bombarding her from behind and those vessels had pretty much given up. But the ones on the opposite side of the aircraft carrier had held their fire, not willing to risk hitting their own. Miku didn’t know it, but upon the realization that they were food for her, one of the destroyer captains had decided to risk it to try and draw her attention and save the men of the Coral Sea from the horror of being devoured.

In the end, he succeeded too well. Miku’s eyes shot up as she scowled. Oh, she had quite enough of the annoying little exploding pebbles these creatures tossed at her! They were prey, they had to learn their place! And she’d teach them all that once and for all!

Beneath the waters, a purple glow began to spread upwards from the tip of Miku’s tail, glowing brighter and brighter. It suffused the water around her, creating a shimmering pool of ethereal purple. It skipped over Miku’s upper-body skin, but her fingernails and eyes shined with the light. Her hair rustled and rose with energy.

The destroyers ceased fire, uncertain and confused about what was happening. But when Miku burst into a purple ball of raging, blinding light, electricity arcing off of it to strike the water, the surviving sailors of the Coral Sea realized that they were screwed. The ball grew and grew, rapidly consuming the Coral Sea. The various destroyer captains around the carrier screamed at their helms to get moving, get them away from there. Engines surged and water churned as the various destroyers started surging towards their max speed, turning in every direction so long as that direction was away from the growing ball of purple doom.

Those closest to the carrier didn’t remotely move fast enough, however, and they too vanished as the light closed in on them. The crews of the destroyers further out who were watching observed with horror as the ships disintegrated on contact with the ball. The hulls, weapons, and other accoutrements seemed to peel apart until nothing remained.

The ball of light expanded to a kilometer, then two kilometers. Then it stopped. For a heart beat it hovered in place, writhing with energy.

And in the next heartbeat it _burst_. The flash of purple light was bright enough that the crew in the pair of destroyers still hanging back with the wounded McKean, trying to assist their comrade, were momentarily blinded by it. For the remaining half-dozen vessels around Miku that hadn’t been consumed by the ball of energy, the burst of purple was the last thing their crews ever saw as it tore them apart right down to their molecules. The ball of energy blasted outward in a spherical shockwave, unleashing it’s raging destruction all at once, but fading quickly after tearing across another several kilometers.

And it all took place in total silence.

When the light faded, there was nothing left but a froth of water surging in to take the place of what had been vaporized and the great form of Miku Kohinata. Of the Coral Sea and its escorts, there was no sign.

Miku shook her head, clearing the haze left by what was her greatest attack before glancing around. Noting that there was nothing left of any of the vessels or the creatures aboard them, she realized that she may have overdone it. Ah, no matter. She dove beneath the water, heading back towards the three small ships she had left behind. The little prey creatures aboard them would serve as her meal instead.

As she swam back, she thought. Those tiny prey creatures… they were so tasty. She really shouldn’t have wasted them like that. But now that she was reflecting about it, she was beginning to recall things that hadn’t occurred to her at first. The way the little creatures used ships meant they had to live on land rather than in the sea. And her friends, including Miku’s beautiful sun, ate the same things she did. If she found where those creatures lived, she might find her beloved… or at least, one of her friends. Not to mention a good source of food.

That set her course. The ships had been sailing in roughly westward, so that was probably the nearest direction for land. She’d have to head out there as soon as she could.

“ _But first,_ ” Miku thought as she glanced up and spotted the bottoms of the three vessels, “ _I should eat._ ”

And with a flick of her tail, she surged towards the surface, where her meal waited.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are again. Originally, this was gonna cover 4 of the 'Gears intros, but then Miku's section exploded into something unexpectedly large so I had to postpone the next two into the next chapter. You might think Hibiki's is a bit short, but that's because our lucky hornetgal is actually getting a TWO part intro which "book ends" episode 1, so look forward for that.
> 
> Oh yes, scale. In this specific case, the 'Gears are mostly 100 times their normal size. So Hibiki is 157 meters instead of 157 centimeters, for example. There are exceptions, however, due to specific... alterations to their anatomy. Miku is actually one of them: her tail means she's a fair bit taller in relative terms when it comes from tail-tip to head measurement.


	2. Planetfall 2

_ With apologies to Mark Rosenfelder. _

**Symphmonsters  
** **Episode 1, Chapter 2**

\----

Wing Commander Bentley Lawrence didn’t actually have a full wing to command. Oh sure, the RAF Air Station Habbaniya in Iraq did currently have three squadrons, which was the minimum considered necessary to make up a wing. But he lacked much of the support assets necessary to truly constitute one. Where were the maintenance teams? The air defense troops? The ground control crews? He barely had enough of these to keep the aircraft from falling.

It was lucky, he mused, there wasn’t much action. Oh sure, the Red Army forces in the Caucasus to the north looked as menacing as ever, but the Russians weren’t being very active at the moment. Probably because they were busy trying to figure out who was in charge with Uncle Joe now dead. Lawrence had his money on Malenkov personally. And even if the Reds did surprise them, at least the Iranians and Turks would hold long enough that they might be able to reinforce the Habbaniya Station in time… or retreat from it if not. Unless they used nukes, but then everyone would burn if things went nuclear.

Besides that, the only other possible source of trouble was the locals. But compared to Egypt, where things were getting so badly out of hand that there were talks of some sort of operation out there, Iraq was a positive oasis of calm. The locals were mollified more than enough by the news that the British would hand over overall control of the base in a year to the Iraqi Government and pull out most of their aircraft. At least, for the moment.

So there just wasn’t much to do, really. Lawrence kept a training schedule running, but it was busy work. Keep the men from getting bored. The fact they didn’t have much to do right now was emphasized by Lawrence’s current place: in the small command post for the base, listening to the hum of the computers filtering in the local radar picture as the operators inspected the local air space for… Lawrence didn’t really know, honestly. Soviet spy planes?

Lawrence himself was leaning against the back wall, holding a cup of tea, staring idly at the back of the radar operators. At least the place was air conditioned. The Iraqi summer was as brutal as you’d expect the desert to be.

“Bugger me!” The exclamation pulled Lawrence out of his bored funk. Shaking the remaining fugue from his head, he focused on its source.

“Something wrong, Riley?” He asked, straightening up and coming over towards the radar operator.

“Ah, Wing Commander...” Chief Technician Hector Riley started, apparently having forgotten that Lawrence was in the room. “New contact just popped up on the set to the southwest. It’s huge! Take a look for yourself.”

Lawrence did, glancing down and mumbling. “That’s quite a bogey.”

Indeed, he’d never seen a contact that big before. God, what must the wingspan on this thing be to get that much of a return? And what the hell was it? Southwest was all wrong for any Soviet reconnaissance aircraft. Not to mention he wasn’t sure anyone had an aircraft which, to judge by the signature, was 558 feet long. Even the Americans or Russians biggest bombers fell well short of that.

Lawrence glanced over to the air control officer, watching intently from his own station with all the radio equipment. “Which squadron’s got the ready flight at the moment?”

“Number 8 squadron, Wing Commander.” The air traffic controller replied.

“Right then, scramble the Vampires.” Lawrence took a sip. “Start radioing the bogey, let ‘em know we see them and all that. If they don’t respond, then vector the Vampires in on ‘em. But don’t shoot unless we know they’re hostile.”

“Yes, sir!” The air traffic controller answered, immediately turning back to work.

Lawrence frowned to himself, a strange premonition poking at his mind. “Oh, and prep all the other available aircraft just in case.”

“To handle a single aircraft?” Riley asked puzzled.

“Call it a precaution, Riley.” Lawrence said as he lifted the cup to his lips.

The bogey didn’t respond to hails. But it’s behavior didn’t change much either: it continued on a rather leisurely, vaguely northeastern path. Alarms sounded and with a screech of engines, the four FB.9 De Havilland jet fighters screamed down the runway and up into the air, quickly appearing themselves on the radar scope. They soared southwest at the air controllers instructions.

“Patching them through on the speakers, sir.” The control officer stated, flicking a switch.

The Flight Lieutenant’s voice quickly broke through the hum and buzz of radio static. “George-Three, tighten up with your wingman a little.”

Lawrence glanced questioningly down at the control officer, who divined his intention and pushed a microphone over the table towards the Wing Commander. Leaning down a bit, Lawrence asked, “Flight Lieutenant, this is Wing Commander Lawrence. Do you read me?”

“Ah, Wing Commander?” The Lieutenant said. “Yes sir, I read you loud and clear.”

“Jolly good.” Lawrence muttered, more to himself than anything else, but he quickly cleared his throat. “Give the bogey a call yourself, let them know you are inbound and demand they identify, but don’t threaten ‘em quite yet. Copy?”

“I copy.” The Lieutenant confirmed. There was a slight fuzz of static as the plane’s radio switched to a broad frequency. “Attention, attention. Unidentified aircraft, this is Flight Lieutenant Gordon of the Royal Air Force. We request you identify yourself and state your intentions. How do you copy?”

Silence filled the airwave in the aftermath of the proclamation. Lawrence glanced back at the radar scope. The bogey was still languidly flying along at a plodding 200 miles per hour, as if it didn’t have a care in the world.

“I say again.” The Lieutenant’s voice broke the silence. “This is Flight Lieutenant Gordon of the Royal Air Force to unidentified aircraft. You are intruding in Iraqi air space and in proximity to RAF Habbaniya. Please, identify yourself and state your intentions. Do you copy?”

Still, nothing. No response was forthcoming nor did the bogey change behavior.

“They should be getting visual any second now, sir.” Riley muttered. And indeed, the small four dots of the Vampire seemed to be getting quite close to the bogey’s lone, very large dot.

“Once again, unidentified aircraft, unidentified aircraft.” The Flight Lieutenant persisted. “This is Lieutenant Gordon of the RAF, please identify yourself so… we may…” Somehow, the Lieutenant managed to make the shock in his trailing off quite audible, even over the radio. “ _ Bloody hell! _ ”

Lawrence frowned and keyed the mic. “What is it? What do you see Lieutenant?”

As the Wing Commander spoke, Riley’s eyes widened as the bogey on the scope abruptly turned directly for the flight of fighters, accelerating dramatically. The tightness of the turn boggled his mind, what kind of aircraft could maneuver like that?

“Sir… I… it’s…” The Flight Lieutenant sounded at a total loss for words. “She’s hu- **_SHIT!_ ** ” And then the radio went dead. At the same time, in quick succession, the four aircraft’s returns on the radar scope suddenly flared and then faded away in what Riley recognized as the classic signs of a mid-air explosion.

“Good lord!” Riley swore. And not just at the loss of the four aircraft, but also because the bogey’s speed had accelerated almost to the sound barrier… and it was travelling right back down the same direction the fighters had approached it from. Heading straight for Habbaniya.

“Lieutenant Gordon?  _ Lieutenant _ ?!” The Wing Commander tried twice, before he also glanced at the radar screen and saw what Riley saw. Lawrence’s own eyes widened and he barked at everyone in the room. “Full alert! Get every fighter we have in the air  _ now _ ! Blast the bandit, whatever it is!”

The air controller jabbed a button at his station, and the air raid alert siren sounded. Lawrence looked out the window from the command post and watched as the pilots stormed out from the barracks and raced across the tarmac. Some had been caught out sleeping or even taking a shower, the latter still dripping wet as they scrambled to yank their flight suits up. His gaze drifted over to the line of a dozen fighter jets, crews already scrambling over them to get them ready per his orders.

Lawrence turned his head left and squinted. At the southeastern end of the runway, gunners rushed over to the base’s sole air defence gun: a venerable old Bofors 40mm autocannon. That caused the Wing Commander to shake his head. Bloody “ten years, no war” defense policy.

He looked again at the flight apron where the pilots were beginning to climb into their aircraft then back at the radar screen and had to refrain from shaking his head again. They weren’t going to make it. The bandit would be on them by the time the first aircraft started taxiing. How did it take out all four of the intercepting fighters so fast?

Grabbing a pair of binoculars off the ATCs desk, Lawrence raised them to his eyes and peered straight ahead, scanning the skies. The base runway pointed northwest, with all the facilities structures grouped on the northeastern side. Peering up through the binoculars, Lawrence tried to spot the bandit that should be coming into view any moment now, over Lake Habbaniyah.

He found it fast enough, still just a dot in the sky. Lawrence fixed his binoculars, straining to make out more as it started to grow larger. Was it just his imagination… or did it seem a bit humanoid?

Suddenly his view was obscured by a great ball of fire and Lawrence had to jerk his head aside at the glare, screwing his eyes shut. He turned back just in time to see a great explosion broil up over the tarmac, right in the midst of the line of aircraft that was just starting to taxi. The middle two jets were consumed by the fireball outright, the adjacent two on either side exploding as the temperature ignited their fuel tanks. Even through the shatter-proof window in the air conditioned command room a few hundred meters away, Lawrence could feel the heat of the explosion.

Small bits of burning debris from the exploding planes arched up and down, plummeting across the tarmac. Crewmen caught at the edge of the explosion shrieked and flailed as they burned like wicker candles, many dropping down to try to put the flames out through classic drop-and-roll. Tearing his eyes away from the horrific sight with some effort, Lawrence fumbled with his binoculars and started to look up to try and reacquire the bandit.

But his view was obscured as the entire runway burst into a great wall of flames. The very asphalt-concrete mix itself burned, black boiling smoke swirling up to blot the entire southwestern approach from view. Lawrence swore, recoiling. He had never heard of any sort of incendiary hot enough that it could set a runway aflame, let alone any stand-off way of delivering it! He’d have to catch sight of the bandit when it flew over the base then.

But he didn’t have to wait that long.  _ She  _ appeared in a gust of wind kicked up by a flap of her tremendous wings, parting the smoke and fire just moments before she touched down. Everyone in the command station stared out the window, gaping. As did the flight crews who weren’t busy trying to douse themselves.

She was immense. She was beautiful. And she was terrifying to behold. The ground trembled as she landed in crouch with deceptive gentleness.

Long, flowing hair draped down almost to her hips, it’s shade of coral pink somehow managing to look perfectly natural - or unnatural, as the case may be - on her. A curvaceous body, the envy of any woman, that Lawrence could only describe using an American appellation he heard during the war: “bombshell”.

But any attraction was blotted out by the terrifying inhuman features upon her. The most obvious were the two great wings, now folding up behind her back, her hair segmented to avoid flowing through them. A tail extended from the base of her back where it slithered in the air ominously. It was plated with scales that flashed silver in the sunlight, but otherwise smoothed out right down to it’s tip like that of a lizard.

Two sets of what seemed to be the same intricate silver “scale” plating ringed her body. The first went around her underbust, actually pushing her bountiful chest up and together slightly as they ran around where her breasts met her chest. The second ring went around her hips, solid as steel save for a quite notable break in the crotch that exposed the folds of her…  _ femininity  _ for the whole world to see.

And finally, there were her hands and feet. Or, really they were as much claws as they were regular human appendages. Oh, sure, the shape was all there and five fingers or toe extended forward just like a human hand or foot. But they seemed to be plated in that same sort of silvery-material that made up her “scales” and the digits became more jagged and razor-sharp towards their end, much more akin to talons.

Lawrence couldn’t help but recall a fantasy novel he had read a decade ago during the war,  _ The Hobbit _ , and it’s dragon Smaug. The description of their bodies were radically different, but the feel matched exactly: there was that same majesty, that same pride and… that same  _ horror _ .

The woman rose slowly from her crouched landing and opened her eyes, revealing two immense irises of cyan. Lawrence felt a chill run down his spine as she looked over the humans staring back at her. There was a burning desire in them of the same intensity as the flames dancing around her, and yet at the same time not the slightest sign of warmth… or of mercy.

The sweep of her gaze paused on a group of little humans staring up on her, standing upon the taxiway between the flight apron and the now-burning runway. A ground maintenance crew who had been doing one last sweep for any obstructions that might be sucked into a jet turbine. They were less than 250 feet from her.

A tongue, rougher and more slender than any human tongue could be with a twin-forked end, poked out of the giant woman’s mouth and slid across her lips. Then she took a quite deliberate single step with her right foot, covering the distance between her and the group of men in a single stride. Lawrence saw most of the men throw their hands up as if they could ward off the immense, metallic foot descending upon them. Only one had the presence of mind to turn and start running. All of them vanished beneath the appendage as the great dragon-woman deliberately stepped on them, the foot sinking into the concrete of the taxiway.

Though her face remained studiously indifferent, Lawrence felt his gut churn as he saw the excitement and glee that lit up in her eyes. She matched her step with the other foot, the earth trembling as it came down. Then the titanic winged woman lifted her right foot again, bending her knee horizontally and twisting her foot around to inspect the sole. Finally the cold expression on her face broke slightly, her lips quirking up as she straightened her leg and lifted it to show the other base personnel the remains of the humans she had crushed.

Almost as a whole the base recoiled at the sight. The bodies of the maintenance team were clearly visible twisted into grotesque shapes, each mashed as flat as paper and stuck to the gargantuan sole by a wet red paste. The immense woman chuckled haughtily at their reaction as she lowered her foot.

“ **Licre pav yagul.** ” The dragon-lady said, her thunderous voice filled with mirth. “ **Sald’ir ženát ad indolir sädra kaivai?** ” Her smile was one of grim satisfaction as she glanced about, her eyes sweeping across the flight apron, the barracks, and froze as they alighted on the command post, her gaze seeming to lock with Lawrence’s own. She started to take another step, turning straight for the command post… and then winced as a small string of explosions struck the right side of her face.

The Bofors gun crew hadn’t been touched by the explosion of fire when the runway was lit up. They had been as stunned as the rest of the crew at the titanic dragon-woman’s appearance, but the sight of her crushing their comrades now shocked them to action. Recovering her bearing, the woman scowled and turned her head towards the impertinent gun, ignoring the patter of explosive shells bursting against her face.

Lawrence blinked in confusion as the immense woman opened her mouth, but he quickly noticed how the air in front of her lips began to ripple with waves of heat completely different from that of the desert. A long white hot blaze shot forth from her mouth like a flamethrower… if a flamethrower had a range of almost a mile! The lance of fire swept across the Bofors gun, the weapon and it’s crew vanishing from sight.

And as suddenly as it began, the jet of flame ceased. The dragon-lady turned her attention back to the airfield, a burst of smoke escaping from her nostrils as she huffed in annoyance. The gun had been parked on sand with nothing that could really burn, so the flames self-extinguished as instantaneously as they began. Quickly raising his binoculars, Lawrence took in the results. The desert sand was fused into a small pool of glass, the gun itself reduced to little more than a glowing-hot lump of molten metal. Of the crew, there was not the slightest sign. Not even ash was left.

The thunder of the behemoth's footsteps tore Lawrence’s attention back to her. The dragon-lady was confidently and assertively striding right for his command post, paying no attention to the human insects who scrambled away from her on the flight apron. The flight crews had taken to their heels, running full speed away as quickly as they had responded to the alert. Denied any runway to take off, the fighter pilots were likewise scrambling back out of their fighters to join them.

The dragon-lady apparently deigned to notice the latter movement, because her eyes locked down onto the remaining intact fighters, sitting amidst the burning ones. She opened her mouth again, but instead of a long continuous stream, several small fireballs burst from between her lips, instantly immolating each jet fighter upon contact. It was like watching an operator press switches: one, two, three, four, five, and six. Within just a matter of seconds, all of the six remaining fighters were little more than burning wrecks.

“Jesus christ…” The air traffic controller breathed, starting to hyperventilate. “Jesus christ.  _ Jesus christ! _ She’s coming right for us!” And with that last shout, he tore off his radio headset, leapt to his feet, and shot for the bunker door.

Several other personnel started to dash after him, but they stopped as Lawrence shouted. “No, you idiot!”

But the control officer wasn’t listening. He threw open the door, dashed outside, and then vanished in a burst of fire as the dragon-woman responded to the movement at the entrance by blasting it with another fireball. The air traffic officer vanished instantly as it burst on him. The flames licked in through the open door, causing several of the men closest to the door to shriek and leap back as their clothes singed from the heat.

Shaking his head, Lawrence turned to see that the dragon-lady had already walked most of the way across the flight apron, actually stepping on one of the burning jet wrecks in the process. He no longer could see anything but the smooth columns of her legs and her scaled feet. Even the concrete command post began to tremble slightly as she closed up to it.

“Oh god…” Riley murmured, sounding about ready to cry as the tremors grew worse and worse. “ _ Oh god _ …”

“There, there lad.” Lawrence murmured, one hand patting Riley comfortingly on the shoulder. With his other, he unholstered his revolver and looked up at the roof as the dragon-lady’s foot came down seemingly right outside the window. “We’re in a bit of a pickle, but it’ll be alright.”

He knew he was lying. They were deeply, royally buggered.

With a horrible, almost-deafening shriek, five silver talons pierced right through the concrete roof like it wasn’t even there. They scythed across, rending the whole thing apart and revealing the terrifying visage of the pink-haired dragon-lady’s face hovering above. Her eyes instantly focused on Lawrence, clearly picking him out from the group.

Riley and several of the other men shouted incoherently. Others dove for cover. But Lawrence simply raised his revolver and quickly fired all six rounds right into one of the immense cyan eyes. He knew it was worse than useless, he had just seen her shrug off Bofors fire after all, but he’d be damned if he went out just crying under his desk. He couldn’t blame a man for cracking, but that wasn’t his own style.

She didn’t even blink.

Lawrence cracked open his revolver and emptied the spent cartridges to reload, but before he could even reach for new rounds he found himself pinned as one of the dragon-lady’s extended talons reached right into the command room and drove him to the floor. The revolver fell out of his hand and skittered across the floor. So too did his Wing Commander cap.

The pressure upon his chest was instantly too much and Lawrence shrieked as the talon burst right through his chest and out his back. His world became pain and he was almost completely unaware of his body being lifted up, not really conscious of his screams and flailing limbs. He didn’t notice being held up in the air, right in front of the pair of great cyan eyes. All he noticed, all he could notice, was the piercing pain of being impaled at the tip of a fingernail.

Lawrence didn’t know how long he was held up and he really wasn’t in any position to care. At once, it seemed to be both an instant and an eternity. But at last, the merciful blackness reached up and overtook him.

—

Maria flew leisurely over the sands of the great desert she found herself in, only flapping her great wings once every so often. Her gaze was focused on the ground, staring down for any more of those tiny little prey creatures so she could blot their existence from the face of the earth.

She had stumbled upon a group of them shortly after waking up here, themselves traversing the tracks and sleeping in little cloth overhangs. In her hunger, Maria had been quick to eat many of them, along with the camels and the other cattle accompanying them, finding the former  _ much  _ tastier than the latter two. But a few she had saved to satisfy her own curiosity. Peeling off their rather heavy cocoons to get a look at them properly. Given how fragile they seemed, didn’t they get hot in those cocoons? Or maybe it was just to keep the sun off them. They seemed weak enough for that.

Maria had quickly noticed there were two types of the creatures. The first smelled bad, in spite of their terrific taste, had weird proportions, and those… things between her legs. But the second looked astonishingly like her or her half-remembered friends. Well, save for the lack of a tail, claws, wings, and so-on and so-forth. And the size of course. She had prodded at that second kind a bit more, but finding them no more resistant or tougher than the first she chalked it up to coincidence before finishing them off.

It was only as she took back to the skies that Maria realized she had seen those creatures before. Her sister… Serena. The one person whose name she  _ could  _ recall, even if it pained Maria that she couldn’t remember any of her friends or her crush's name. Beautiful Serena, sweet Serena, lovely Serena. Maria recalled that she had died protecting a group of them. Maria couldn’t recall why Serena did it, how she died, or any other details, but she remembered that much.

And Maria recalled how the group had  _ mocked  _ Serena’s death afterwards.

Rage had boiled through Maria’s veins at that realization. To mock her sister’s mercy and aid like that… that went beyond a matter of a dragon’s pride. Beyond prey and predator. It became a matter of family.

If the prey had spat upon her sister's sacrifice, Maria decided, then they would  **_all_ ** answer to her for that in any way she saw fit. It was why she flew now, limited in her speed, looking out for any more groups of the creatures with her sharp eyes.

It was a bit of a surprise, then, when her hearing found them first. A high pitched whining sound which drew Maria’s attention to a quartet of distant metal objects zipping through the sky right towards her. Aircraft, her memory told her, machines which the prey used to fly about in the sky to try and mimic a dragon.

How  _ cute _ .

Accelerating with a beat of her wings, Maria turned towards the oncoming aircraft. Fixing them with her gaze, she opened her mouth slightly and the boiling anger seemed to become a much more physical heat broiling up from the center of her chest. Though it burned within her, the sensation wasn’t painful and indeed Maria actually found it quite comforting. Then, with a little, instinctive mental push, a bit of that burning separated from the rest, shot up her throat and out of her throat in a little hyperfast fireball.

The fireball struck the first aircraft and it outright exploded in midair with a distant  _ thoom _ . But even before it connected, Maria had already fired off another three fireballs, turning her head slightly to bring them to bear on each of the aircraft. Only the last of the aircraft had any time to react to the incoming projectile and even then it only had enough time to bank its wings before the little ball struck head on, causing it to erupt into fire and shrapnel.

Maria’s lips quirked slightly at the sight. Another little bit of vengeance for her sister. But it wasn’t enough. It’d  _ never  _ be enough.

But the aircraft had to have come from somewhere. Somewhere nearby. Maria again altered course, heading back straight down the same direction the aircraft had come from. Her recollection of what aircraft  _ were  _ told her that the base which launched them would be unmissable, so she could afford to move faster.

All at once, the sight of the seemingly-endless desert ahead was broken up by a good sized lake, about a kilometer across and two-and-a-half kilometers wide by Maria’s reckoning. She peered ahead as she flew over the lake, still peering ahead.

And then she saw it. Appearing just beyond the lake’s other bank, a long concrete strip about 200 meters long by Maria’s estimation. And in an adjacent concrete embankment, more aircraft… tiny creatures scrambling about them.

But even more exciting was what lay beyond the airstrip, another 200 meters to its east, along the banks of a little stream was what could only be a nest of the tiny creatures. An array of brick-and-mortar houses, broken up by somewhat larger marble buildings. The home to perhaps some 10 or 20 thousand such creatures.

But first, she should deal with the airstrip. The tiny creatures seemed to know she was coming, given the way they scrambled about the dozen aircraft parked on the adjacent “apron”, getting them ready for flight. So first, Maria shot a good sized fireball right into their midst. Then, without even waiting to see the results of the impact, she began to dive, angling right for the airstrip’s “runway”.

Maria opened her mouth wide, mentally reaching into herself for that burning sensation. Instead of breaking off a little chunk and giving it a push, she gave it one great, prolonged  **_pull_ ** . And with her next exhalation, a great jet of fire shot forth, scorching the runway. Maria turned her head, directing the stream of flames right down from one end of the runway to the other as she closed the distance, setting the entire length ablaze. This would obscure her from view, but that suited her purposes. She wanted to make an entrance. Let the prey creatures know what it meant to deal with a dragon.

Maria dove right into the broiling smoke from the fires and then pulled back, righting herself right over the burning ground. The immense gust from the sweep of her wings blew apart the smoke around her, revealing the airstrip to her again… and herself to the air station.

The landing was still sudden enough that Maria had to close her eyes and bend her knees a bit at the impact, but it let her slowly rise back up in a suitably dramatic fashion. She opened her eyes, taking in the scene before her. The shocked and stunned expressions that she could pick out from the little creatures, who had all paused what they were doing to stare, was almost comical, but she refrained from laughing for now. She had an image she wanted to impress upon the worthless insects and laughter would just ruin it.

Then Maria noticed one group of prey creatures standing much closer than the rest to her, on a connecting “taxiway” between the runway and the apron, just a single step away. Licking her lips with anticipation, Maria took her first step forward, moving just slowly enough that the group could see it coming but still fast enough that there was no way for them to escape.

Maria’s foot drove them down to the ground and for a moment she just rested it atop them, feeling the little sluggards writhing beneath it. Then she shifted her weight onto it as she stepped forward with her other foot, feeling them pop before the ground finally gave way. The burst of their bodies felt delightfully cool against Maria’s scaled foot and she felt her heart race at the sensation. But she schooled her face into indifference as she lifted her leg back up to visually inspect the remains.

At the sight of the squashed, pasted bodies, Maria again felt satisfaction. Another little bit of vengeance enacted against this worthless race. A slight smile slid across her face as she decided to give the little creatures a preview of their fate, so she held her leg out, twisting her foot so they could see the remains of their fellows.

She couldn’t help but laugh as they recoiled, though there was a tinge of bitterness. Oh, so they cared that much about each other but not Serena?

“Poor little prey.” Maria mocked as she swept her eyes across the air strip, watching the little creatures panic. “Feel like my sister did?” She noted the miniature buildings, only a couple of centimeters high. Almost like quaint little models save for how real they looked. But Maria’s eyes fixated upon one in particular. It was the sole structure she could pick out made of a rock-solid looking material... "concrete", she recalled. Through the small windows she could spot a few of the little creatures watching her.

A command post. A place where some sort of leader or senior figure would be. Perfect.

Maria started towards it, but didn’t even manage another step before she flinched in surprise at a sudden series of pinpricks across the right side of her face. Turning in the direction of the pattering, she spotted the long metal tube - “A gun” her memory chipped in helpfully - spitting pathetically minute fire in her direction.

“ _ Aw, they really do want to mimic dragons. _ ” Maria thought derisively as she opened her mouth and breathed fire again. She kept the stream short this time, just enough to melt the impertinent little device and vaporize its crew. The annoyance removed, she again turned back and started for the command post.

Maria noted with amusement how the crowd of humans on the aprons were fleeing for their lives and noted that the ones in the aircraft were trying to get out. She blasted the latter apart with more fireballs and stepped on several slower ones of the former, just for good measure. A door on the building’s side flung open as she approached and a little creature darted out. Maria wasted no time in vaporizing it with a tiny fireball, blocking the escape way with flames.

She strode right up to the tiny little thing, only some 5 centimeters tall, it didn’t even quite reach her ankle. Crouching down, she plunged one of her claws through the rooftop and rent it away, exposing the terrified little prey within. Immediately, her attention was drawn to one in particular: in addition to having a bit more fancy of a cocoon than the other creatures.

Also, it was holding one of its little arms out toward her with an even smaller metal gun in its hand. That was also attention-getting, Maria supposed.

Differently attired and personally braver? Definitely a leader of some sort. Maria reached down with her foreclaw and knocked it down to the ground, onto its stomach. She pressed down hard, sinking the claw straight into its soft, fragile flesh. It positively came to life at that, squealing loudly, beating against her foretalon. Smiling grimly, Maria sank her claw in even deeper, pushing straight through its gut and popping out the other side through its chest. Then she pulled her hand back, lifting it up to her face close to her eyes but still in view of the others in the bunker.

Crouching there, Maria watched it wheeze and flail in front of her, impaled on her foreclaw. The show was a bit interesting at first, but she quickly grew bored with it. Still, she waited calmly and held it there until with a final shudder it went limp and died. At that, Maria gave a satisfied little nod and her tongue snaked its way out from between her lips. Like the ones in the desert, the corpse stuck easily to the muscle and Maria licked the body off her finger, chewing it up and swallowing before she glanced back down into the command post.

The little prey were positively freaking out. A number had sunk to their legs, crying in despair. Some had run up to the fire by the door and were trying to desperately beat it off. Maria instantly got their attention with a loud “A- _ hem _ .”

“I guess you’ve got an idea of exactly how angry I am at you all right now.” Maria mused aloud. She knew the insects couldn’t understand her, but she didn’t particularly care at the moment. She gave them a smug little smile. “Perhaps I’ll even let you live for the moment, so you can pass the message on.”

At that she stood up, raising back to her full height. She saw the way the little creature's eyes lit up with hope and disbelief at the action. They thought she was really going to spare them! Her smile gained a savage edge at that. “But there will be others who can do that job just as well.”

And then she immediately breathed fire again, right down into the tiny little room. Every last little creature within vanished amidst the roiling sea of flames, which splayed out across the floor and pushed against the walls. Maria kept the fire up for about three seconds before cutting it off and breathing a sigh of satisfaction.

But it still wasn’t enough. As far as she was concerned, it would  **_never_ ** be enough.

Maria blinked a little at a churning in her gut. She was hungry again. Her eyes rose up from the burning command post and she glanced across the desert toward the nest she had spotted earlier, off to the east. Some of the prey from within that nest had gathered at the edge, sticking close to the illusion of safety provided by the structures. She could see them pointing at her, shouting to one another. Some were even hastily throwing things onto the backs of various other creatures, like cows, horses, or camels. There must have been a good few thousand of them watching her.

And between her and the nest, in the little strip of desert between the two, the several hundred other little creatures from the airstrip’s flight apron were also running as hard as their tiny legs could carry them. The sight of all those creatures out and about made Maria realize all her fire breathing had made her hungry again. And there was another fire too, one in her loins, that had been growing all this while but which she only just now noticed.

Looking at all the morsels laid out before her, Maria wondered whether the creatures would be good enough to satisfy  _ both  _ kinds of hunger. “ _ Well, there is only one way to find out. _ ” And with that thought, she began to walk.

The reaction from the little prey that had been watching her at the edge of their nest was downright hysterical. The moment they realized she was heading for them, they practically tried to scramble over each other to get away. But Maria didn’t start in on them first.

Instead, she took a perfunctory moment to deal with the fleeing airstrip personnel. Maria breathed fire upon those not directly in her path, leaving nothing but fused-glass where her flames touched. Just two dozen left were just clambering over the last embankment between them and the nest when she slammed her foot down in front of them, sending them toppling back down. They scrambled back to their feet and froze as they looked up to see her leaning down directly above them. Her gaze alone pinned them to the ground.

“One way or another you will all pay for Serena.” Maria said as she swept them up with her hand. “Perhaps you should consider yourselves fortunate.” She straightened up somewhat, but remained leaning forward as she raised her hand up to her snatch. “Pleasuring a dragon is an honor, after all.”

One-by-one, she plucked them up and pushed them up into her womanhood with a finger. She had to bite back a gasp, but she couldn’t help the shudders that ran through her body at the sweet sensation of each wiggling little mite sliding between her folds. The way they squirmed and kicked within her sent delightful shocks right up her spine. Maria’s tail twitched with each reverberation. But she resisted the temptation to slide a finger into herself, to mash them up against her most sensitive places immediately and give herself completely to pleasure. She wanted to enjoy the feeling while she ate and perhaps give them some additional company when she was through with her meal.

Forcing herself to only pay half-attention to the squirming within her, Maria drew up to her full height and looked ahead at the nest. A bit of recollection told her that this was a small one by the standards of these prey. That there were nests where  _ millions  _ were gathered together. But around fifteen thousand would be adequate to fill her, in both senses, for now.

Her eyes narrowed as Maria took in the geography. The small river - well, small on her scale but she supposed it was much wider to these creatures - wrapped around the nest’s northern and eastern sides. A little stream that ran into the lake behind her, about 80 or 90 centimeters wide marked its southern boundary. There was just one bridge she could spot over this southern waterway, a group of the prey already making their way for it. A single great fireball to its center sent it tumbling into the water and the creatures scurrying their way back.

With that down, the only other way out was… Maria looked to her left. The river bent north again once it ran past the nest, leaving a way for any particularly clever little creatures to try and loop around her. The environment up by this river actually had foliage. Dry grassland and low bushes poking up around its southern bank. And a few groups of creatures already trying to slip past her. One of them glanced in her direction and froze when it saw her looking at them.

Maria graced it with a triumphant smirk before she incinerated them all, burning a great line straight down from the river’s bank, sealing off that escape route with a wall of flames. Then she turned forward again, looking into the nest proper. Their escape routes cut off, the prey were now milling about in their groups, confusion abounding. Their homes were small and there was plenty of room between them, cut into fields that Maria’s memory told her served as their food. Sheep grazed in a number of them.

Maria selected one field towards the center, making sure it was one with sheep in it. She lifted into the air, noting how the tiny creature’s heads turned at the sound of her beating wings, perhaps wondering if she was leaving. Foolish… instead she hovered forward, maneuvering herself into a good position before opening her mouth and breathing fire again.

Carefully, systematically, she scorched the nest from outside in. Maria selected her aim so that each burst would fall close enough to send the creatures scrambling in the direction she wanted, but not immolate more than a few of them. With her fire, she corralled them, sweeping forward and about in her flight again and again as necessary. The net of flames grew closer and tightened. Herding all of them closer and closer together. Until finally a teeming multitude stood around the structures of the field, huddling together on an island in a sea of fire.

The warble of their screams as Maria touched down at the edge of the fire in front of them was almost music to her ears. Those closest to her tried to push back, but there was nowhere to go and they were shoved back by those further away. The struggling only intensified when Maria dropped down to all fours and Maria had to resist the temptation to coo at the sensation of the wriggling prey reduced to mush under her knees and hands. It would ruin the image she wanted to project after all.

Maria’s great breasts pendulously swayed from side to side as she surveyed all the baying and crying creatures beneath her. She lowered her head down quickly, the prey fought to retreat but were so tightly packed into the makeshift corral that they could do nothing more than jerk their heads and scream as the dragoness’ nose swept by, drawing in great draughts of breath and blowing it back out violently. She sniffed them casually, examining, pondering...

... _deciding_. Maria drew her head back slightly, opening her mouth, and her long, long tongue slipped from between her lips, its surface glistening with firelight reflected from above. The muscle slithered down into the thick of the crowd and writhed among them. When it rose again, a huge number of kicking figures were surrounded in its coiled length and hauled skyward. Yet more were stuck to its rough surface, their limbs dancing and flailing but not pulling free. Maria couldn’t help the hum of delight at the prey’s succulent taste which rumbled and echoed to the crowd.

The forked tongue slithered rapidly back into her mouth, dragging the helpless morsels along with it. Maria closed her lips behind them, tilting her head back slightly and closed her eyes, remaining motionless as she savored the taste and struggle of so much prey all at one. Then she swallowed them whole, a smooth bulge, clearly visible to the creatures below her, rolling down the length of her throat.  Maria let out another contented sigh at the squirming of so many morsels dragged down into her belly before she opened her eyes, gleaming with savage delight, and her tongue dipped down for more.

The muscle rolled forth again and again, snatching both the prey and the other cattle up in huge bunches and pulling them into Maria's mouth to be swallowed whole. The frenzy of those remaining only increased, a fight for survival breaking out as the prey clawed at one another, literally tearing their neighbors apart in their effort to avoid being licked up like ants. Maria steadily thinned the crowd as she fed so that ultimately there was room enough for them to rush this way and that, but it was only an illusion of safety.

It was remarkable how tasty they were, Maria reflected. She had chewed the ones out in the desert, and while those had tasted good in their own way, it also meant she had missed out on the cries and struggles. She couldn’t help but release a few more pleased sounds as she ate from so much struggling live prey sliding down her gullet, but a quick inspection showed that letting the creatures know how tasty they were only drove their panic higher. More panic meant more struggles and that meant an even more delightful meal, so Maria couldn’t object. She did, however, make sure to swallow down the excess saliva with each group. It wouldn’t do to be seen drooling, even if they were that delicious. 

Focused on the joyous struggles against her tongue, in her stomach, and within her crotch, Maria only distantly noted how the prey tore into each other. One ran just ahead of the snaking tongue and proved clever or lucky enough to throw itself down to the pavement at the last moment. The tons of rough, pink muscle snaked over it and then withdrew, carrying with it a fresh, squalling catch. At another point, her tongue point swept close enough to yet another creature that one of its struggling victims was able to reach out and seize the others arm in a death grip, hauling it into the air. In utter panic, the “grabbed” prey spun about and broke the grasping arm over its knee. Freed, it fell back to the field and watched as the “stuck” prey’s despairing face vanished between Maria’s lips.

The corral was a bit more open now, and those of the prey still alive were rushing about in ever-increasing desperation, grabbing at those around them and attempting to push them up toward the dragon's tongue in their stead, sacrificing them for a few more precious seconds of life. Maria lapped at the areas where the crowd was thickest, but the numbers grew thinner and thinner. Finally, after she had consumed all the cattle and the gross majority of the prey, Maria swept up one last catch and pushed up with her arms, swallowing this last mouthful of squirming morsels as she drew back up to sit on her knees.

Maria sat back with a contented sigh and looked down at the survivors. There were, at just a glance, some two thousand of the bug-sized prey left on the field. The fire she had entrapped them with was dying down now, but it would still be a fair bit of time before they could actually consider escaping. So Maria sat there for a little bit, enjoying the predatory twitching of those trapped within her stomach still struggling to escape even as she started to digest them. She watched the prey as they continued freaking out for a few more seconds before finally the panic started to die down as they realized she wasn’t consuming them any more.

It was with a start that Maria realized she couldn’t feel the struggles of those she had pushed into her vagina anymore. Their bodies were there, she could feel them laying within her, but their delightful thrashing had ceased. Reaching down, she brought a finger up to her slit only to pause as she felt it come in contact with quite a bit of wetness. Drawing her hand back, she looked at her finger tip, positively coated in glistening fluid. Ah, so they must have drowned in all the lubricating fluid their struggles produced.

Well, that was fine. Maria could easily restock. And as the amount of fluid indicated, her adour remained high.

The dragoness took the opportunity to properly sit down, the remaining prey, drawn back as far from her as the fires would permit, toppled off their feet at the tremor as she came to rest on her butt. Maria spread her legs wide, figuring the little prey should feel lucky they were getting such a prime view of her snatch. She scooched forward, until her legs rose up either side of the entrapped crowd.

They were beginning to freak out again: the more confined space and her extreme proximity looming over them all was enough to start driving them to panic. Maria leaned forward, and using her hands like bulldozers scraped a few hundred shrieking, screaming, howling little prey things toward the rise of her mons.

Without ceremony she pressed the helpless mob up against her crotch. Maria’s hip scales and the way they circled around her folds meant they created a natural depression that the squirming little creatures piled towards. The great dragoness closed her eyes, drinking in the sensation of so many helpless, writhing worms wriggling against her labia. Some of them inevitably slipped between her lips to tumble within her cavernous womanhood. Maria couldn’t hear their half-drowned screams as they flopped about in the torrent of her love juices, noting the bodies of the ones she had pushed in earlier, but the way they pounded and kicked was enough to tell her anyways.

Opening her eyes, Maria looked back down at the rest of that yet remained. For a moment they locked eyes. Still more than a one-and-a-half thousand pathetic little insects. Fit to pleasure her, to feed her, or to die as she saw fit. Maria offered them a cruel smile before she increased the pressure on those trapped up against her crotch. Without ceremony she squashed the helpless mob, their bodies bursting into bloody messes that mixed with the trickle of her love juices or ran down her scales.

Maria audibly gasped at the sensation, the oily lubrication was incredible, driving the shocks of pleasure more like waves now. Her tail whipped back and forth behind her, driven wild by the broiling desire overtaking her conscious thinking. Yet she didn’t break her gaze from the little prey things watching her. She considered what she must look like from their perspective. Their every waking moment was fear now. Fear of when she would finish, and take all of them down. Fear of the unknown, as in whether or not she would be satisfied after her climax.

A few dozen of the ones Maria had clasped against her pussy somehow managed to survive the terrible crush. When she felt them she quickly stuffed them up into herself with her fingers to join those who had slipped inside accidentally. Rubbing her clitoris with the claws of her one hand, Maria thrust those of her other in after them, grinding against her most sensitive locations: her g-spot, her cervix, and all the particularly tight part of her muscles.

Releasing any restraint, Maria thrust and pumped her relentlessly, not even paying attention. Her moans rumbled louder and louder across the field. And finally, like water cresting over a dam, she felt herself climax.

Maria  _ bounced  _ at the tsunamis of delight that swept over her body, triggering a localized earthquake in the process. Her scream of joy was as much a roar as she came, diluted-white feminine ejaculate squirting out from her folds in great gushes. But there was also a noticeable tinge of red in them, as her contracting muscles smashed the nearly one hundred prey shoved within her into goop that was then washed out by the surging liquid. It splashed on some of the tiny prey things still cowering in front of Maria, covering their ears and stooping in pain at her shouts.

Finally Maria sagged as her climax ebbed, panting heavily where she sat. Eyes slightly unfocused, she slid her hand back out of her snatch and held them up to her eyes, wiggling her claws to watch as the red-white-clear liquid glistened in the sun. Then she slid the digits into her mouth, licking at them, tasting her love juices and the remains of pathetic toys her sex had destroyed.

Then, with a shake of her head, Maria focused back down on the crowd in front of her. She blinked as she noticed that those closest to her were now covered in her ejaculate, then her mouth curved up in amusement. She leaned forward, bringing her eyes right down to them. They shrieked as she approached, but couldn’t draw back any further.

“Well?” Maria asked, pinning the few dozen up front dripping with her fluids down with her eyes. “Is a dragon’s love as sweet as you imagined?” Her breath as she spoke caused their hair and cocoons to both flutter.

Such pathetic creatures. But she noticed a few of them weren’t actually looking up at her face, their gaze was a bit lower… at her breasts, hanging just off the ground.

“Oh?” Maria asked, immediately catching their attention again. Ah yes, from what she recalled she was the largest of her friends and it was a slight point of pride for her. How nice the tinies recognized it too, as little as it meant. “Like what you see?”

She sat most of the way back up, but still kept herself leaning forward. Placing an arm beneath the roundure of her chests, she pushed them up even more than her scales already did. “Here. Have a nice good look.”

The crowd shuffled in confusion, only a few actually looking. Maria mocked pouted at that. “Aww, but you seemed so interested earlier. Oh, I know… maybe you need an even closer look? Here, let me help you.”

She reached down and the screams began again as she scooped another hundred up in each hand, making sure to get the ones who had been ogling her earlier. Without any hesitation, Maria cupped her hands underneath the front of her breasts, clasping the tinies up against her vast bossom and delighting once again how they squirmed against her skin. “Is a dragon’s mammaries as nice as you expected?” She taunted. “No? Then how about this?”

And she began to knead. As she expected, the puny things fragile bodies couldn’t withstand the pressure of that for more than a second and they instantly burst. The crushed and squashed bodies of the tiny creatures made a kind of slick goop, like a slimy oil rub. It felt joyfully warm and slick over her nipples.

“Aww… hope you enjoyed that.” Maria finished as the last little one splattered. Then she looked down at the remaining thirteen or fourteen hundred. “Now… what to do with all of you?”

She sat there for a moment, just watching as Maria contemplated her options. Then with a snap of her clawed-fingers, she swept up another handful and held them up to her face. “Here, I wonder…”

Once again, Maria reached into herself for that physical burning that she used to breath fire and pulled on it again. But instead of pulling it up her throat, instead she pulled it to the side, down her arm and to the hand filled with the squalling, meaty two-legged insects. She was also more gentle in the pull, making sure to keep the temperature of the fire down at just the right amount.

Immediately, the silver color on her hand scales gave way to red as the temperature there rose precipitously. The cries of the tiny creatures grew and became shrieks as she closed her now scorching-hot claws around them, encasing the fleshy things in an oven that cooked them alive. Maria held her hand closed and listened for a good dozen seconds as the shrieks rose, peaked, and then died off with the thrashing in her palms.

Once she felt the last bit of movement cease, Maria cut the flow of heat to hand and uncurled her fingers again. The prey things all lay dead in her hand, their bodies burnt to perfection. Maria licked her chops eagerly. “Let’s see how you little things taste cooked.”

Her tongue slithered out again and in a single sweep she pulled all of the prey corpses into her mouth. Her eyes lit up at the new taste as she swished them within her mouth. “Mmm!” Maria cooed at the flavor. “You’re all so good! Even if I don’t get to feel you squirm going down.”

She chewed, noting the difference in how cooked food masticated when compared to raw. Maria decided she really should try this again in her next major meal, mixing things up along with the raw meat that she’d swallow live. She could adjust her firebreath down to the right temperature just as well.

But when she swallowed there was still well over twelve-hundred left below. “Hmm…” Maria muttered, letting out a sigh. “I guess there’s nothing for it.”

Reaching down, she scooped up another handful, then stood up. The remaining eleven-hundred-something creatures froze, not knowing whether she was about to leave them be or kill them all.

Of course, Maria intended to do the latter. They may be tasty, they may make for wonderfully sensuous toys, but she hadn’t forgotten for a moment how Serena had died because of them. The great dragoness contemplated simply incinerating this last lot, but then she decided that wasn’t contemptuous enough. Instead, she simply turned away and swept her tail right into them.

The great silver-scaled appendage slammed across the crowd like an immense club. Those who weren’t crushed beneath it were broken and flung out into the fire. Mercifully, none of them burned to death as they simply died on impact all at once.

And just like that, the town of Habbaniya had gone from around twelve thousand living souls to just under one hundred clutched in a dragon-woman’s hands.

Maria didn’t even take a second glance back at the field as she strode through the burning nest, the prey struggling in her right hand. She walked through the fire, stepping back out of the southern edge and over the little stream that marked the southern boundary. Then she leaned down and dumped the remaining pile of survivors on the ground in front of her, taking a quick head count.

78 prey.

“You can’t understand me.” Maria said, her voice commanding. The tiny creatures froze on the ground at her voice, looking up at her as she lowered her head down closer and closer. “But I do think you’ll be able to understand the one thing I have to tell you and I imagine you can guess what I am demanding.” 

“Go to the next nest, tell them what happened here. Warn them of the fate of all your kind. And tell them I am called...” Maria stopped, her eyes just centimeters away from the cowering group. She could tell she had their attention perfectly by the way they all stared back up at her with fear filled eyes. Maria held off another few seconds, both to let the tension build and so to be sure they could hear distinctly the word she said next. “...  _ Eve _ .”

And with that, Maria pulled back away from them, straightening up. Without another glance at the surviving prey things, she unfurled her wings and launched herself skyward, quickly pulling away to follow the river to northwestward.

Behind her, Maria left a scorched town and a group of traumatized men and women. One man amongst them couldn’t help it. He repeated to himself over and over again: “Eve…”

\---- ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the MonsterGears don’t speak Japanese here! You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you? I trawled around for a sufficiently obscure conlanguage to use instead and hit upon Verdurian, which actually had a dictionary I could use for a rough translation. I’m 99% sure I used the grammar completely wrong, but fuck it… it only has to be close enough, right? The language was first created in 1995 by Mark Rosenfelder. No idea whether his work was any good or not, but I apologized to him at the start there regardless.
> 
> Also, HOLY WORD SIZE BATMAN! Again, this chapter was intended to introduce both dragon Maria and a second MonsterGear, but Maria’s segment alone exploded into something this big, so I guess we’ll have to meet our other MonsterGear next chapter. It’ll be a fun ride, I’ll say that.
> 
> Poor [redacted] has to wait for another chapter to be finally introduced.
> 
> Note on measurements: British and Americans in the 1950s still used imperial units, their militaries included as proper NATO integration was not yet completed. The MonsterGears are schooled in the metric system and so that’s what they use but they are filtering things through their own perspective and thus their own scale. So, if a ‘Gear states a certain distance, multiply by one hundred for the true distance.


	3. Planetfall 3

**Symphmonsters  
** **Episode 1, Chapter 3**

\----

Aksyonova Marianna Alekseevna decided there was something soothing about the rhythmic click-clacking of wheels against the rails. Listening to that sound and watching the endless Eurasian Steppe rush by as the passenger train rolled across the great plain where Central Asia met European Russia. There was something she found almost hypnotic about it.

Shaking her head, Aksyonova glanced back down at the paper, trying to ferret the truth out of propaganda like any well-read Soviet citizen might. The Great Stalin may be dead and some liberalisation may be taking place, but there were still things that couldn’t be said or published. Denunciations of capitalist imperialism in Southeast Asia. Record outputs in Chelyabinsk. Ah! There was something interesting: a few shooting stars from last night that had puzzled the astronomers which caught them.

The article was unfortunately quite short, and being outside of Aksyonova’s usual field she couldn’t do much speculation based on what it did say. She wasn’t any sort of expert on outer space, rather she was a horse pediatrician on approved leave from a vaccination program with the Central Asian herds. Aksyonova had been surprised by how much the Kazkh and Uzbek nomads managed to know about the horses, despite her supervisors' own denigrations of them.

The temporary distraction exhausted, Aksyonova folded the paper back into her lap and went back to watching the environment passing by. More flat terrain, broken only by the occasional hill or stream. Aksyonova noticed the train was rocking a little bit now, even though it was still moving at the same speed it always did, but it was minute enough that she didn’t pay it much mind. They should be arriving at Uralsk later today and from there then she’d catch a train Ufa, to see her family.

Aksyonova blinked as her idle gaze paused on something unusual. Was it just her imagination or was that one hill in the distance moving? She straightened up, pressing her face close to the window. Her eyes narrowed at first as she peered out… and then went wide.

That was _not_ a hill. Aksyonova’s mouth fell open in disbelief, her hands pressing up against the windows as she gaped. She couldn’t believe her eyes. It was like something out of a myth.

A centaur. Or… well, as even a glance at her sizeable bare chest would tell, clearly a centaur **_ess_ **.

But not just any centauress, but a giant one, towering above the earth at some 153 meters tall. Inordinately long spaghetti locks of silver hair streamed behind as she galloped across the steppe, her great thundering hooves becoming audible over the noises of the train as she loomed closer. The rumble drew the attention of everyone else and Aksyonova heard a stir of gasps and yells throughout the rest of the passenger cabin. But she herself could not tear her eyes from the sight.

There was something magnificent about the centauress, a majesty to her movement that was magnified by her megalithic scale. The flow of her hair whipping out behind her, the jiggle of her breasts with each stride, the way the horse part of her body with it’s deep red coat lengthened and contracted with the hoof-falls.

Then the titanic centauress’ purple eyes swept over and seemed to lock with Aksyonova’s. The Russian saw the way the immense creature’s brows furrowed and her mouth turned down in a curious frown. That’s when Aksyonova realized: the centauress had spotted the train. The thought broke the pediatrician out of her awe, a sickening churning in her gut as she considered what something so huge might be able to do to this train, intentionally or otherwise.

The churning only increased when the centauress altered her path. Originally, she had been galloping almost parallel to the train, now she was coming on a direct interception. And she was so **_fast_**. Just seconds ago, she had been far off enough that Aksyonova had momentarily mistaken her for a hill, but already her distinct immensity could be seen.

The train rocked more and more violently as the centauress rapidly closed, the ground shaking with the thunder of her hooves. The atmosphere among the passengers transitioning quickly from one of shock and amazement to fear. Even the locomotive engineers noticed her approach now and in their panic they hit the brakes.

Aksyonova was thrown from her feet as the train jerked to a stop with a squeal of metal on metal, the train wheels locking-up against the tracks. The screech was loud enough that for a moment it blocked out the rumble of the centauress’ gallop. But only for a moment: the screeching lasted minutes and yet the rumble quickly resumed and continued to grow until _it_ drowned out the squealing of the breaks. In fact, it became so loud that the noise itself almost felt like a physical force completely separate from the ever-more violent rocking of the train, pounding into Aksyonova’s head until she wanted to _scream_.

Then it suddenly stopped. As did the rocking. The train continued to break for a few seconds… and then the whole thing _lurched_ upward. There was another, very different screech of metal followed by a tearing sound as the floor beneath Aksyonova lifted diagonally… and then the train car seemed to **_drop_ ** again with a tremendous _THUNK_ that rattled her skull.

Shaking the disorientation from her head, Aksyonova sat up and quickly looked out the window. Instantly she noticed how the area around the train car was darkened, a great shadow falling upon the whole car. Eyes widening in realization, Aksyonova rushed out into the aisle, ignoring the grumbling of the people that she had to shove through as they rose back to their feet. She swung open the door to the car, raced out onto the connecting platform, leapt down off the train… and froze.

Most of the train was still on the ground, but it was all slightly derailed. The exception was the locomotive, which was nowhere to be seen. But what really caught Aksyonova’s attention was the underside of the centauress’ horse body looming directly overhead, around seventy-five meters high. Glancing up, Aksyonova noted the lack of any male genitalia you’d expect to find on a stallion, as if the shape of her human body wasn’t enough confirmation as to her sex.

The centauress’ four legs rose like great, thick pillars off the ground around her. But Aksyonova actually noticed that the left foreleg had actually been placed somewhat forward and across from the body, right atop the rail tracks ahead of the locomotive. Dimly, Aksyonova became aware of other people were leaping down off the train cars only to then freeze and gape, some craning their heads back as they stared at a sky of deep red coating high above them.

Then the body shifted. Aksyonova and everybody around her staggered as the enormous hooves lifted and fell as the centauress sidestepped away, once again letting the sun shine upon them all. The great horse-woman then turned back towards the trains, but she wasn’t looking down at them. Aksyonova felt her heart seize as she saw the train’s powerful locomotive gripped in the centauress hand like a model toy.

“ **Kiei ta zdesy?** ” The centauress spoke, her voice rumbling over all the gnats at her feet like thunder. She ran a single finger over one of the wheels, easily spinning them despite the locked breaks. Then she lifted her free hand up and tore away the locomotive cabin’s roof. Distantly, Aksyonova and the other passengers heard the engineers scream.

The centauress scowled at the noise, making a displeased sound herself. “ **Litne!** ” Her exclamation easily overwhelmed the two men’s shouting. But her eyes narrowed as she focused in on them. With her other hand she plucked them up between her fingers, lifting the engineers to her face. “ **Zdesy pav šoz…** ”

At that moment, a different rumbling rolled over the crowd. Lower and more organic sounding, coming not from the centauress’ mouth, but from her waist… her _human_ waist that is. Her face colored as her eyes flicked downward towards her stomach but then they went right back to the engineers and an awful sense of desire seemed to come over her. “ **Erotál** , **se fsurai.** ”

And in one swift motion, the centauress parted her lips and tossed the two men thrashing between her fingers right into her mouth. Several cries of alarm and dismay wafted up from around Aksyonova, a ripple of horror racing across the crowd at the sight. The vet herself had to clasp a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming as she watched the centauress’ eyes light up in delight. For a few seconds, the huge half-woman clearly savored the humans trapped within her maw before she audibly swallowed, sealing their fate once and for all.

“ **Miškičy!** ” She rumbled and immediately looked downward, at the crowd of passengers. A sly smile drifted across her face as she casually tossed the locomotive over her shoulder like a piece of trash. Then she began to bend her upper, human body down, reaching out with one hand. That was the cue for utter pandemonium to break out amidst the crowd as everyone reeled away from the appendage. Most people scrambled back into the train cars as if they offered any safety.

Aksyonova also ran for the cars, but not to enter them. Instead, she vaulted over the connecting platform onto the other side of the train, scrambling down the opposite side of the railway embankment. There were a few other forward-thinking people who did the same, one of them sliding down next to her. Aksyonova stumbled to her feet and glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the centauress’ fingers wrapped around one of the cars and haul it skyward.

Aksyonova glanced over to the man who had joined her and paused as she noticed he had drawn a pistol. Only three people were legally permitted to carry guns on trains in the Soviet Union: appropriately certified police officers, soldiers, and KGB operatives. And the man was wearing plain clothes, not a military or police uniform.

Still, given the enormous, human-eating centaur that was currently peeling open a train car like it was a tin can to empty the passengers into her mouth, Aksyonova supposed she had bigger things to worry about than whether she was currently standing next to a criminal or a _chekist_. She began to look back again at the disconcerting sound of crashing metal, but the man grabbed her by the arm and shoved her, yelling, “Just run!”

So Aksyonova ran. The world became a blur of color as she just ran. She didn’t look back at the sounds of distant screams, tearing metal, and something that sounded suspiciously like bodies hitting the ground. She just ran. Aksyonova was only distantly aware of the man running right alongside her. There were others, somewhat further off, who were also running.

Then with a rumble, the tremors of enormous hooves pounding the ground began again. Aksyonova stumbled when they started and she didn’t need to look over her shoulder to know what had happened: the centaur had undoubtedly eaten everyone on the train and now was hunting down the survivors. Her eyes darted about, trying to find any concealment… but this was the steppe! There was nothing but low grass!

The man glanced over his shoulder as the rumbling became louder and the tremors more violent. His eyes widened, and abruptly he reached out to again grab Aksyonova by the shoulder. “Down!” He shouted, pushing her to the ground and then throwing himself after her.

Aksyonova yelped as she toppled over, falling into a slight divet in the ground that, in her panic, she hadn’t spotted. The man landed right next to her, throwing himself flat. Not really thinking things through, Aksyonova copied him and pressed herself down to the ground.

A moment later one of the centauress’ enormous hooves smashed down right on top of the little depression, digging down far enough that Aksyonova actually felt it distinctly touch her back before it lifted away again. As if completely unaware of the tiny little humans, the goddess of a centaur thundered on.

Aksyonova simply lay on the ground for a few seconds more, panting heavily, as the man raised himself up onto his knees and glanced over the rim of the tiny crater the hoof had created around them. Then he dropped right back down and looked over at Aksyonova. “She’s still out there… grabbing the others. We should stay here and hide.” He paused and tilted his head. “You okay, citizen?”

Aksyonova swallowed a moment as she processed the question, then nodded. “I… yes. I am. Uh…” Her eyes flicked up to his hand with the gun.

He noticed that and chuckled a little. “Guess that gives it away, huh? Yes. I’m with State Security. No, I wasn’t following you or anyone else on that train. I was on it for the same reason you were. Believe it or not, us chekists _do_ have private lives.”

In spite of the situation Aksyonova couldn’t help but chuckle at the levity. “I… I see. Thank you.” She nodded up towards the pistol. “Do you think it’ll do much?”

“Hell if I know.” The KGB agent replied. “Probably not. Something that huge shouldn’t be possible.”

“Yeah…” Aksyonova breathed, her mind working a bit now that her life wasn’t under imminent threat. How much like a horse was she and how much like a human? Precisely how intelligent was she? She spoke and she seemed to have some familiarity with handling that train…

Her thought process stumbled to a halt as a shadow fell across their crater. Both Aksyonova and the KGB man looked up to find the centauress looming right overhead, her eyes fixed straight on them. A pair of kicking legs stuck out from her mouth, and pursing her lips slightly she sucked them right on in with an audible slurp before swallowing. She gave them a cocksure grin and spoke. “ **Ašea mu ulasen kašir de se, eh?”**

Her hand descended. Aksyonova screamed. The KGB agent flipped himself over, raised his gun, and emptied his magazine right up at the centauress’ face but she didn’t even seem to notice it as her hand became the sky, sweeping them up. Aksyonova’s gut lurched at the g-forces as she was scooped up, her vision swimming until she abruptly stopped.

Pushing herself up, the veterinarian dizzily noted that she was laying on what felt like a very hard mattress. That is, until her memory caught up with her mind. Aksyonova’s head jerked up and she screamed again as she stared right into one of the centauress’ enormous, purple eyes. Unable to look away from the giant woman’s gaze, Aksyonova crawled backwards until she felt her back brush up against something and only then glanced over her shoulder. She had run into a great finger, looming up like the trunk of a tree over her.

The sound of gunfire tore Aksyonova’s attention to her right and she looked over to find that the KGB man had reloaded his pistol and started shooting. But looking back at the centauress, she had no idea if the huge horse-woman even felt it. The only indication that she even noticed was the way the eye moved minutely, focusing instead on the agent.

The wind whipped at the two humans as the centaur lowered her hand a bit, bringing her face fully into view with a noticeable, puzzled frown. The KGB agent threw his gun up at the giant face. Aksyonova watched as the small, metal object arched up and down before shooting the man an incredulous look.

He glanced back at her and shook his head. “I only had one additional magazine.”

Aksyonova opened her mouth to ask why the centaur hadn’t eaten them yet like the others, but she was interrupted as a small shadow fell over her. Looking up, the Russian shrieked again and threw her hands up as one of the fingers from the centauress’ _other_ hand descended upon her.

The finger, easily as wide as any human being was tall, brazenly pushed Aksyonova’s arms aside. But instead of just crushing her, it came to a halt, its nail hooked up against the Russian’s shirt. Aksyonova barely had time to process this before the nail yanked back, horizontally. The vet was pulled forward off her feet, but there was a tearing sound and suddenly she felt the wind whipping across her upper-body. Looking down, Aksyonova quickly confirmed her suspicions: her shirt had been torn clear off, taking her bra with it.

“Don’t look!” She shouted, her head whipping around towards the KGB man, only to find he had quickly and politely averted his eyes away. Aksyonova quickly began to turn to look back up at the centauress, but she was preempted as the finger descended again, this time hooking around and pulling away at the hem of her skirt. It tore away just as easily as her shirt along with her underwear.

Shivering in the wind, Aksyonova shook her head and finally glanced back up at the centauress… and recoiled as she found that the centauress had actually bent down, her eyebrows furrowed as she seemed deep in thought. Those great eyes flickered between Aksyonova and the KGB man, a hint of puzzlement coming over them.

“C… Can you understand me?!” Aksyonova called out to the centauress. She wasn’t sure what she was trying to achieve, but anything was better than just sitting here, shivering from both cold and terror.

But if the centaur understood her, she didn’t show it. Instead, the finger came down again and this time Aksyonova’s shriek was muffled as it pushed her down onto her back, covering her. She couldn’t do anything but try to writhe and struggle, not even able to appreciate how the finger was sort of a warm blanket for her against the cold.

Then the pressure built as the finger moved, rubbing against her. It squeezed the breath from Aksyonova’s lungs, smothering her, leaving her unable to even scream. She couldn’t believe it could get any worse...

Then the finger became a mountain.  
She felt her guts gushing from her body.  
There was a flash of lightning and...

—

“ _Why is there nothing to eat?!_ ” Chris Yukine thought angrily to herself as she galloped across the mostly featureless, almost flat plain. This sucked. Waking up in a giant ass crater sucked. Only being able to halfway recall she had friends who were somewhere out there sucked. And she had been hungry enough immediately after awakening, but she hadn’t found anything for breakfast all morning and was positively famished by now.

At least just being able to run was fun. The way the wind whipped through the air as she thundered forward, moving at speeds nothing could match… it got the adrenaline pumping a little bit. This was what Chris was built for: to run wild, very much like the enormous horse her lower-body resembled. A true centaur, unchallengeable and free.

Now if only she could find some _food_.

Her eyes traced the horizon, searching for something, anything. If not something she could eat, then something she could get food from or, even better, someone she could get food from. One of her friends would be the best. It annoyed the shit out of her that she couldn’t fully remember them, but she could recall they were the ones who had been there for her in some tough times. That she had once wondered if she even deserved them.

Well, she didn’t have that doubt at the moment. Finding them was a high-priority, once she found something to eat.

A pall of smoke, thick and black, trailing into the air caught Chris’s attention. She focused on it immediately, peering forward with her sharp eyes. At first she thought it was a long, metallic serpent crawling along the ground, following a pair of tiny, parallel metal rods. But then her mind supplied a name for it: a train. A vehicle built in parts to carry things and… people? Chris shook her head at that. No way, it was _far_ too small to carry even a single person, much less multiple people like herself or her friends.

Nonetheless, it was the first irregularity Chris had spotted all day, so it was worth taking a closer look. The train was slow, so it took her no time at all to catch. She made sure to slam a hoof down on the track it was running along, well in front of it, as she raced up with the thing beneath the length of her body.

Looking down, she could see the train was assembled into several cars, so she reached down to snatch up the front car… the “engine” that she recalled made the whole thing go. The other cars attached to it were pulled forward and up a little as Chris picked the engine up, but the attachments quickly failed, sending the whole rest of the train crashing back down. Ignoring them for the moment, Chris backed up, turning herself so she was still facing the tracks.

“What do we have here?” Chris murmured as she inspected the train. It was actually kinda adorable looking and with one of her fingers she spun the series of wheels on it’s bottom. They briefly resisted her attempt until something seemed to give way, at which point they spun freely and easily. But her attention quickly went to the back of the engine, where a box shaped compartment was attached. What was in that?

Using just a single finger, she tore the roof off. Chris was surprised at how fragile it was: the metal tore away with trivial ease. She had just enough time to take in the pair of little two-legged creatures that kinda looked like herself, or her upper-half that is, before they both let loose loud, prolonged squeals.

“Gah, annoying!” Chris grumbled in response, scowling. Fortunately, her voice easily drowned them out and they quickly stopped, cringing and covering their own ears. Pleased that they had stopped, Chris quickly reached in and plucked them up for closer inspection. Her eyes narrowed as she noted what she first took to be their skins were some kind of cocoons. “Now these little things…”

Her inspection was interrupted as her stomach spoke up, reminding her that it was _empty_ . Chris felt her cheeks color at the noise, as her eyes quickly flickered between her stomach and the two creatures squeezed between her thumb and forefinger. A pair of creatures which in her current hunger looked very, _very_ appetizing. “Well, I am hungry.”

And with that, she tossed the pair into her mouth. Instantly, a great explosion of flavor colored her tongue and she had to hold back from squealing with delight at the magnificent taste. But her hunger quickly overwhelmed her desire to suckle on them and Chris quickly swallowed. Oh! The way they squirmed and how nice her stomach felt when she felt them plunge into the chamber!

“Delicious!” Chris sighed and then glanced down. She noticed a whole bunch more of the scrumptious creatures had departed the other train cars she had left on the ground and were now staring up at her. Ah, so it wasn’t really people that trains carried, but food. Or at least, this kind of food. They were pretty great. Perfect for her to graze on.

At that moment, in her mind, Chris came up with a name for the little creatures: grazings. With a smile, she idly tossed the train engine over her shoulder, not giving it a second glance as it careened away to shatter against the ground, and leaned down to grab more. That quickly prompted panic among the crowd and they all surged back up and into the train cars.

Or most of them did, a noticeable number actually scrambled _past_ the cars and began to try and run away across the field. But they were pitifully slow and there wasn’t any place to hide, so Chris let them go for the moment as she grabbed another train car and peeled its roof off. The admittedly irritating squeals of all the grazings who scrambled inside were mercifully cut short as Chris upended them into her mouth.

Most plunged between her lips, but a considerable minority missed and dribbled off her chin. The lucky ones landed atop her breasts, sliding down into Chris’s vast cleavage, while the unlucky ones missed and plunged to the ground below. But Chris ignored them for the moment, taking the time to savor the ones she caught in her mouth as she tossed the emptied train car away and reached for the other one.

The grazings were putting up a fight, but it was an utterly futile one. They couldn’t do anything to prevent her tongue from swishing them around as she pleased and those who threw themselves against her closed lips couldn’t even budge them. Yet their struggles only made them seem more delicious, providing a lovely feeling that awakened a different hunger within Chris… something that began to burn a little, down just above her rump.

But it wasn’t remotely as great as her desire for food, so Chris ignored it for the moment, instead swallowing the mouthful as she lifted up the next car. Pausing for a moment, she used her free hand to sweep up the grazings that had tumbled atop her breasts and fish out the ones that had fallen between them. Chris tossed them into her mouth to quickly swallow down before turning her attention back to the car.

Lifting the car to her mouth, she snapped her teeth, sheering one of the end sections off. The metal was pretty bland, but a wet explosion of flavor against her tastebuds told Chris she must have crushed a few grazings hanging around towards that end. She made sure to chew thoroughly, enjoying the different way they tasted despite the lack of exciting struggles.

Chris quickly wrapped her lips around the hole in the car, thrusting her tongue up and into it. She felt the dozens of the grazings within get caught between the muscle and either the car’s walls, floor, or ceiling. Some splattered as she pushed the car further against the tongue, the walls bulging and cracking as it pushed them out. She felt it push up against another couple of the little creatures, the grazings sticking fast to squirm deliciously, but not as many as she expected. They must have fled to the opposite side of the car.

Well, it was a simple enough problem to solve. Chris simply tilted her head back and giggled delightedly as the few squirmings against her tip became a whole pile. Only those on the bottom actually stuck fast to her tongue, but they were unerringly dragged out as she withdrew the muscle, vanishing into her mouth… and then, just a moment later down her throat into her stomach.

That still left the hundred or so within, so still keeping her lips wrapped around the sheared end of the car, Chris fully tilted her head back and simply let them cascade right down to the back of her mouth. She swallowed instinctively and while that meant she missed the taste, their struggles remained excitingly divine.

She tossed that car away too and reached down for the next one. There were several more cars, all filled with grazings too busy cowering in terror to try and flee. Most of them Chris peeled open in some manner to get at the morsels inside, tearing into them so avariciously she didn’t pay any attention to those who tumbled off her lips and splattered against the ground. But the last train car she ate whole, the grazings providing a soft and juicy filling that more than offset the bland, but crunchy, out-shell.

After swallowing them down, Chris turned her attention to the grazings who had run. As she expected, they were pitifully slow: she didn’t even have to canter to catch up with them. Chasing them down easily, she scooped them up in her palm and quickly popped them into her mouth. With her attention on the largest group at first, she almost didn’t notice the pair she almost trod upon: it was only upon feeling their bodies against the tip of her hoof as it dug into the ground that she realized they had ducked down into something of a ditch.

Chris left them for the moment, instead opting to concentrate on chasing down the rest of her meal. The last one she didn’t even bother to pick up, instead she bent her forelegs and leaned down to pluck it up with her lips. She left it only half in so its struggles would tickle her mouth, she turned and slowly walked back up to where she left the two in the hoofprint. The edges of her lips quirked upward as the pair’s heads turned towards her and their eyes widened in fear. Chris couldn’t place why those reactions seemed so thrilling, but she wasn’t about to question it as she made a show of slurping in the last little grazing.

“Thought you could hide from me, eh?” Chris grinned triumphantly as she reached down to snatch up the two grazings. One of them lifted its arm, a small little metal item in it which flashed and popped, something her mind told her was a weapon called a “gun”. Chris simply quirked an eyebrow though as she swept up the pair: she didn’t even feel anything, some weapon it was!

The grazings were rather filling, but Chris hadn’t had nearly enough to satisfy herself. Still, she wasn’t starving any more, so it occurred to her to take the moment to inspect these creatures more closely. Raising her palm to her face, Chris peered down at the tiny grazings cupped in her hand. The one with the gun again lifted it and fired at her, before apparently giving up and throwing it, which almost made Chris laugh. The other one, on the right, scrambled away in fear but there was nowhere for it to go.

Chris’ eyebrows furrowed as she peered in closer. At first glance, aside from their cocoons and size, they really did look like her to an astonishing degree. Sure, their lower body was radically different, but she recalled that at least some of her friends also had two legs. But there was something else, something about the difference between the two specimens.

The cowering one on the right looked enough like Chris, and it smelled a little like herself as well, but the one on the left seemed oddly different. More gaunt and with a different build. Her curious frown deepening, Chris quickly sheared off the cocoon around the one on the right to confirm. And, yep: a pretty little body with modest breasts and the expected genitalia, located in the place Chris would expect it given the grazing’s different body shape.

Pressing down on it, Chris felt the squirming little thing’s smooth, soft skin. She could pick up in exquisite detail every last one of the little thing’s curves, and it all felt nice and familiar… what she’d largely expect herself to feel like if subjected to a similar search. Deciding to test it’s resilience, Chris applied about half as much pressure as she did to tear off the roof to those trains and- Oops!

She felt the body give out, the little thing’s skeleton flattening with a wet burst across the tip of her finger. Lifting her finger back up, Chris turned the digit around to look at the flattened remains splattered across it. They may have been similar looking, but they were _ridiculously_ fragile. She quickly slipped the finger between her lips, enjoying the flavor as she licked the remains off. Fragile, but tasty.

Chris’ eyes went to the grazing, the more defiant one who had shot at her. It’s bravery appeared to have reached its limits, though, as it squealed and tried to duck aside when she reached out to it. Rolling her eyes at the useless gesture, Chris disdainfully plucked it up and held it up to her eyes. It smelled different, a bit more disgusting. A quick lick confirmed it didn’t taste any different though, so why…?

Tearing it’s upper cocoon off revealed a rough, somewhat more harshly built body that nonetheless didn’t seem any more resilient than the first grazing. There were barely any breasts, but it didn’t seem like that was because this one particular was just flat-chested. So there were two-types of grazings? One more like Chris and her friends and one less like her?

Chris was still musing on that when she tore the lower cocoon off. And she recoiled, barely keeping herself from tossing away the grazing out of disgust. _Eww_ ! What was that… that… _worm-like_ thing between its legs?! Just looking at it made her stomach turn a little, although the knowledge she had eaten a bunch of creatures with one didn’t bother her.

Chris forced the disgust aside, focusing on her curiosity as she poked at the strange appendage. To her surprise, it seemed to grow and harden as she ran her finger between the creature’s legs to lightly brush over it. The little grazing shuddered a little at the touch, but otherwise didn’t stop squirming. Chris’ disturbed frown only deepened a bit. Was it even real?

To answer that question, she placed the tip of her fingernail atop the piece of flesh, pressed down, and-

Oh my, that was _a lot_ of blood, given the grazing’s size. And the creature's squeals had shifted from fear to a howling pain. Okay, it definitely was a real part of its body. So there really were two-types of grazings: the ones more like her and her friends, and then these ones which were… just _weird_ , and slightly disgusting to look at naked.

Chris silenced the creature’s high-pitched howls by tossing it into her mouth, biting down to end its suffering once and for all as well as enjoy the liquefying meat. Swallowing down the chewed up remnants, she looked back over at the train tracks from where she had first found all of these things.

Chris’s mind worked quickly: okay, so trains carried grazings. She knew that now. But her memory told her that trains moved between large “cities”... sort of nests where large numbers of grazings lived. So if she followed the tracks, she’d find a whole lot of grazings. Which was good, given that she was still hungry.

“ _Not to mention,_ ” Chris thought hopefully as she took off, galloping parallel to the train tracks, “ _My friends eat the same things I do. If I find the grazings’ cities, I might find them._ ”

—

Uralsk was a modest Soviet city of some 140,000 people. A compact mix of low-rise residential housing, apartment blocks, and industrial grids straddling a southern section of the Ural River, it was a key transfer point between Kazakhstan and Russia proper, straddling the line between Europe and Asia both geographically and culturally. Barge traffic and railways made it both the agricultural and industrial focus of the region, even if the city was easily eclipsed by the larger industrial cities within Russia to the north.

It was the city railway workers who noticed the first warning sign, though it was an utterly innocuous thing: the scheduled train from Aktobe was running late. This didn’t cause too much concern at first. There could be any number of reasons a train might run late after all. It would only be alarming if the problem persisted for a few more hours.

The second group of people to notice something was amiss were the seismologists in the geology department at the Uralsk Agrarian-Technical. Although the northwestern Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic wasn’t very seismically active, the tremors from the opposite side of the region by the border with the Uzbek and Kyrgyz SSRs could easily be detected this far out and so the university was duly equipped with technology for monitoring and studying them. Their concern was aroused when they detected a series of constant, small tremors startlingly nearby, moving in a straight line. The puzzlement turned to concern only when the seismologists noticed that they were coming closer.

But when informed, the university's dean didn’t see much reason to be concerned. Some anomalous tremors that didn’t seem strong enough to harm anything wasn’t something to be concerned about. He simply instructed the department to keep looking into them with an eye to maybe finagling some extra funds from the Ministry of Education or Agriculture to study them later.

The workers of the various factories immediately along the river were the first to spot Chris when she galloped into view from the southeast. Naturally, those who saw her first stopped and stared in disbelief, prompting others around them to follow their gaze and come to a halt themselves. Astonishment turned to concern as they took in her size, speed, and that she wasn’t slowing down.

For her part, Chris’ heart leapt when she spotted the city. She had been wondering how long she’d have to follow these tracks before she either found one or another train. She quickly noted the river, although to her it barely rated even as a stream, and then completely discounted it and just charged straight through, water foaming away as her hooves pounded right on through. The rumble of her approach had become audible to the entire city by that point, causing people throughout to stop and look around in confusion.

A long metal workshop was immediately in her path as she cleared the river. It didn’t even last a second as she raced right through it, crumbling away. Any puny humans caught beneath her hooves burst, mashed into a small stain of blood-soaked pink flesh on the ground. For Chris, she felt both the sensation of hard crunching when she stepped on a building and the mushier pops of the grazings’ bodies when her hooves kicked into a crowd. It made her heart race even more.

Inchoate fear gripped Uralsk, resolving quickly into pure animal panic. Air raid sirens blared to life, warning not of capitalist nuclear weapons like they were intended, but instead of a giant centauress stampeding right through the city. Thousands fled into the streets in an interwoven tapestry of screaming terror as the news quickly spread. In telegraph and radio stations, officials quickly shot off messages to their superiors, only to be met with incredulity and disbelief: the news sounded far too outlandish.

For Chris, however, the humans flooding into the streets looked less like a panicking tide of people and more like a buffet table. Coming to a quick halt in the dead center of the city, amidst the wreckage of a freshly-crushed apartment complex, the silver-haired centaur quickly glanced around and tried to figure out where to start. None of the buildings came up very far past her hooves, so she had a clear view of the entire city in every direction and she could see the teeming crowds of grazings racing out into the roads, trying to surge in every direction away from her.

Picking the largest group she could see, Chris took off at a trot but didn’t go very far before she leapt into the air. The sight of such an enormous being gracefully arcing over the earth caused the further crowds to stop and stare in astonishment. But for her chosen group, their first warning of her arrival was the way her immense shadow fell across them. They barely had enough time to look up before the enormous centauress landed right in front of them.

The quake of her landing threw them off their feet, their ears left ringing and almost-deafened by the noise. Chris quickly turned, before they could orient themselves and she quickly swept up two handfuls of the delicious grazings, stuffing them into her mouth and began to chew. Her appetite whetted, her hunger solidly gained the upper hand, and she started to eat more voraciously. Her hands swept broadly through the herd, scooping them into her mouth, cramming them in to be torn apart by her teeth.

Chris had never been a clean eater but her newfound - at least, newfound as far as she was aware - taste for the tiny people added a macabre terror to her meal… at least, from their perspective. The corners of her lips were quickly smeared with the remains of those smashed against the immense centaur’s face as she crammed her mouth full of the morsels. A trickle of blood ran down her chin, causing her to pause every so often to wipe it off with the back of her hand before reaching for more.

The feverish working of her jaw, excess of food, and an inability to eat with her mouth closed all meant that chewed up remains also spilled freely from between her lips. The crowd around her was adjusting, but thousands of people taking hundreds of panicky strides took time to turn around. As a result, many of those trapped near or underneath Chris were showered by the remains of their fellows from above: drops of blood, bits of flesh and bones, even the occasional whole limb.

Chris depleted the whole crowd within reach, but she simply trotted forward a little bit for more. This time, she reached down to grab a small office, prying it up from the ground with her fingers and flipping it over. Dabbing her fingers against her tongue, she gently brushed their moistened tips through the mobs crowding the city streets. The grazings stuck easily to them, and a quick shake of her hand dislodged them into her makeshift bowl until it was full.

Chris lifted the inverted rooftop to her soft lips, and she poured the mass of humanity into her mouth. Tiny, delicious little grazings pattered onto her waiting tongue, they filled her mouth, dribbled off her lips and chin like spilt water. She felt them on her soft breasts, she felt them trying to cling to her nipples. A low, throaty growl rumbled through her feast, and she bit down, crunching and chewing the tiny things, shivering with pleasure as their sweet blood trickled down her throat. She devoured them all, her tongue sliding over her teeth, hunting down every last tidbit. Then she tossed away the building, barely paying attention as it crushed a block of shops.

She was starting to finally feel a fair bit full by now, so Chris calmly walked after the remaining crowds immediately around her, only plucking up the occasional few here and there to swallow whole for the squirming feeling. She amused herself by stepping so one of her hooves would fall _just_ behind one of the little creatures, finding it funny how that gave them a burst of speed to try and scrabble out of the way. It was never remotely enough to outrun her.

Finally deciding to finish off her meal, Chris swept up one last great handful in a loose fist. Leaning her head back, her long silver locks cascading down her back and onto the top of her lower-body, she raised the fist high over her open mouth. The irritating screams of the entrapped grazings tickled her ears, but they were swiftly silenced as she _squeezed_ hard and fast.

The bodies burst in her grip and a gush of their blood splashed down between Chris’s lips. It was as juicy and sweet as always, but despite that, Chris found herself frowning as she gargled it and swallowed. It was good, yes, but it was better with the actual meat. To that end, she lowered her hand and ran her tongue over it, licking it clean of both the flattened bodies and the blood splatter. Aw, yes, that was more like.

Now feeling pleasantly full, Chris quickly wiped any remaining stains off of her face with the back of her hand and glanced around. The nearby crowds were beginning to make some progress away from her, but it would be trivial to catch up with them. What caught her attention, however, were the more distant crowds now clearly managing to make their way out of the city, on the roads leading out of the city. She could even see a train beginning to pull out on the railway which continued on west.

Now, they were still pitifully slow and Chris had no doubt that she could hunt them down later, but with the tiny things fleeing and spreading out in three separate directions, that seemed like a lot more of a pain then keeping them all concentrated in a single location. And something about the mere act, the attempt to get away, irked her. It felt like some sort of challenge.

And as far as Chris was concerned, the only things that had any _right_ to challenge her were her friends.

Chris turned her attention to the train first. Taking a steady breath, the centauress raised her hands and held one out in front of her while the other she positioned behind it by her chin. At the same time, she mentally reached out for _it_.

She had always been aware of it since she woke up. Indeed, it felt as much a natural part of her body as her hooves or her lower-bodies coat. But since Chris had not needed it yet, she had paid it no mind. And so it simply hovered around her in a state of not an actual physical existence. A phantom limb that wasn’t actually a limb.

But now Chris needed it and so it sprouted from her hands, the ethereal, red… _stuff_ rolling out like a cloud as it morphed, taking shape. It settled into the form of a ghostly composite bow with its string already drawn, ready to fire in Chris’ hands. A deceptively solid-looking bright red shaft of light simply popped into existence, already notched into the bow's “strings”. The few humans in the city who were still observing Chris noted how the “arrow’s” colors seemed to _wobble_ , as if struggling to maintain their existence.

Taking only a few seconds to line up the shot, Chris let it loose. The bolt of light streaked out as unerringly and directly as a guided missile, slamming square into the train’s locomotive. The whole train seemed to freeze as, instead of plunging into it, the bolt seemed to break apart and _flow_ over the entire train, enveloping it all in a bright, solid red sheen. The light even reached down through the wheels and onto the section of tracks the train was on.

The light only held for an instant, emitting a brief, loud sizzling. Then in the next instant it faded and the only sign of the railroad tracks, the train, and everything on it left was a long scorch mark on the ground. Neither the crew nor the passengers even had the time to realize what was happening before both their consciousness and their bodies were wiped from existence.

Chris didn’t waste any time watching, however. Even before the train fully finished vaporizing from her attack, she galloped forward towards the nearest road and the crowd on it. Reaching out to the not-limb again, she formed it into a pair of small, ghostly-crossbows in each hand. That particular shape felt… comfortably familiar somehow and she was struck by a brief and inexplicable nostalgia before dismissing it. Instead, she raised the crossbows towards the head of the mob slowly trying to inch away from her as the same type of glowing bolts snapped into them and opened fire.

Those at the head of the crowd only had enough time to turn their heads at the rumble of Chris’s approach before the barrage of fire blotted them from existence. Instead of one large bolt, it was a storm of smaller ones and each one unerringly found their way into a human. Those behind the leading group reeled back in shock and terror, screaming, as they briefly saw the skeletons of the people ahead of them outlined by the red light before they vanished, leaving nothing behind but a black scorch mark on the road.

Chris walked her fire back a little into the crowd but quickly ceased as she saw her attack had the desired effect and the mobs tried to scurry back into the cover of the city. She took off again for the next road to repeat the process, rapidly circling the city and quickly chasing the crowds back into it by vaporizing those who insisted in trying to flee.

When she had finished looping back around, Chris paused, dismissing her weapon and pushing it back into the recess of her mind. The grazings had all fled back into their city, although Chris could still see scattered crowds careening through the street as they tried to find shelter in their miniscule buildings…

… Miniscule buildings which, Chris recalled, had felt real nice when they crunched under her, even if she had only been paying partial attention to them. She glanced down at a group of houses immediately in front of her, mere centimeters tall to her. With only a little hesitation, she lifted her right forehoof and took a step right on them.

 _Oh._ That felt satisfying. It wasn’t just the feeling of the brick, wooden, and concrete structures practically exploding beneath her tread, although that was enough to make Chris shiver. The crunching noise they made was equally delightful. The massive centauress took another, deliberate step. And then another. And another.

Soon, she was practically racing across the city, glee written all over her face as her heart pounded at the excitement of it all. Chris didn’t only step on the structures, she also kicked some, observing with fascination at the way they came apart at her touch and tumbled over. Tail raised, Chris whirled and twirled, frequently rearing up as if to pound down on one group of structures only to suddenly twist around and bring her hooves down on another adjacent one. Her gallop wasn’t just a gallop: it was a dance, a dance of destruction. 

Chris also wasn’t ignorant of the feeling of something much softer than buildings crushing beneath her hooves. Indeed, though different, the popping of the little grazings as they began to abandon their dubious shelter and became crowds that she trampled over was a joy unto itself. Chris let their usually annoying squeals and the continuing wail of that siren mix itself together into the music of her dance. Her long silver locks tossed about and her breasts bounced wildly with her motions. Her eyes were sometimes open, gleaming from above her closed-lip smile, and sometimes closed when she concentrated on the thunderous crunching sounds and feelings. Behind her, the centauress left behind naught but cratered ruins, pockmarked with squashed remains and scattered, stumbling, stunned survivors.

But the exuberation that overcame Chris wasn’t just platonic. Her dance abruptly stopped, her face twisting as she noticed the tingling in her hindquarters that she had been ignoring… well, it wasn’t just a tingle any more. In fact, it wasn’t limited to just her snatch either. The tip of her breasts burned too, her nipples rock hard. She wiggled her rump as she glanced around, desperately searching for relief but the only thing in sight was…

Chris bit her lip, her face flushing as she considered the idea. But there didn’t seem to be any other option. Once again, she reached for that invisible limb, summoning it into her crossbows as she looked for the nearest crowd. Spotting it just a block over, she fired into the ground just ahead of them and thundered in, rearing up over them with a great shout only to crash down at the very edge, crushing just an unlucky few. Using her weapons and size as intimidation, she began to herd them in an ironic turn that none of the grazings were likely to appreciate.

Chris’s hind burned, aching for relief, but she forced herself to be patient as she bounded here and there, chasing crowds together until there was a tremendous throng throbbing amidst the remaining buildings. Finally now stepping into the crowd, Chris was so aroused by now that she had to strangle the small gasp from the sensation of so many popping beneath her hooves. _“Just a few more seconds,”_ She thought, almost pleadingly. “ _A few more seconds._ ”

She lowered herself down again on her forelegs, her knees skidding slightly as scores of meaty bodies pulped under them. Using her hands, Chris scooped the little ones together into as big a mound as she could manage. They flailed, piling up atop one another and rolling over and over, the pile growing until Chris could tell it was on the verge of collapsing just under its own size and weight. As she withdrew her hands, the pile immediately started to disperse quickly as individual grazings broke away, clamboring for safety, but that was alright. She’d move quickly before they got too far.

Quickly rising back up to her full height, Chris turned around, keeping her head turned so she could judge the relative distance and angle of her rear to the self-collapsing pile. The centauress fully lifted her tail and turned it to one side before finally, and without much fanfare, simply sat down atop the great pile.

This time, Chris couldn’t help the high-pitched squeal, practically a joyful whinny that escaped her lips. It was a wonder she didn't cum right there and then, so intense was the feeling of the host of bodies crushing against her rear. Not just because of how they pulped against her butt or because a few survivors squirmed against the press of her labia… but also because another few survivors squirmed against her tailhole, just above her vagina.

Inevitably, a few had, through sheer chance, slipped inside both and while the way the grazings struggled within her womanhood fulfilled expectations, the way they struggled within her anus was a delightful surprise. Especially against this one spot deeper inside that the thrashing little creatures kept beating at, which made her almost dizzy with the hammering. Chris’ forelegs wobbled and she panted heavily with lust, but she managed to remain merely sitting.

Chris wiggled her rump a bit into the crater, digging a bit more into the ground, feeling both the mushy remains slough about and those few still-alive grazings struggling beneath her break. There were also about a handful who were tangled up in her tail, laying on the ground behind her, and the slight pull on the silver hairs as they struggled to escape was electrifyingly ticklish. The shudder that ran through her body jiggled her breasts, which in turn sent another pleasant shock up from her nipples. The reminder of just how sensitive her boobs had become gave Chris a great idea. Fortunately, the other grazings were still so painfully slow in fleeing that she had all she needed to enact it still within arms reach.

Reaching down, Chris swept her hands into the crowd in front of her, scooping up two handfuls. These she poured into her cleavage, a great host of flailing shrieking figures tumbling down into the immense, warm, slightly sweaty crevasse. Chris strangled a giggle at the sensation of their struggles tickling the inside of her tits as she quickly grabbed up on another two handfuls. These she raised up and poured _atop_ each breast.

The tiny creatures tumbled down, landing atop the soft fleshy orbs. Many slid over the interior side to join those trapped in her cleavage, while yet more tumbled over the front or outer side to tumble to the ground, scrabbling against the smooth skin that gave them no purchase. A lucky few’s fall saw them arch down atop Chris’ erect nipples, where they clung for dear life, but the rest plummeted to their deaths. The great majority of the grazings, however, managed to find purchase atop the giant centauress’ equally giant boobage. They found themselves equally trapped, however, as the natural sway of Chris' chest forced them to lay down lest they fall over and roll into her cleavage or to the ground.

As it was, the half-dozen or so of the tiny, two-legged creatures which caught Chris’ nipples caused the immense girl to gasp again and shudder. Her hands twitched towards them, aching to rub them, to finally relieve this burning heat. The ones in her rump were still thrashing, still sending electrifying shocks of pleasure up her upper and lower back, but Chris forced her hand to still. Two more handfuls, just two more handfuls.

Collecting the last two squirming handfuls, she cupped them up to the bottom of her breast and _pressed_. Chris moaned long and loud as the little bodies, squeezed up against her sensitive tits, quickly broke and smeared. The tips of her fingers swiftly found the few grazings clinging desperately to her nipples and they were immediately rolled up and over them before being smushed against them. At the same time, she kneaded the two boobs together, the cries and squeals of those within her cleavage abruptly cutting out in short wet crunches, slickening them with their viscera. And she ground her rump even harder against the ground, pasting the remaining broken-but-unsquished bodies and delightfully sifting the gory remains against her rear.

Chris’s eyes squeezed tight as shudder after shudder rocked her body. The sensation was like receiving a mud massage on both her tits and her hind all at once. But there were the added joys of those trapped both within her two holes and atop her breasts, tickling and pounding at her with movements of their own. The ones in her vagina, however, were beginning to flag as they started to drown in the growing river of her juices, so Chris worked vigorously, grinding and pressing faster and harder. The shocks of pleasure grew in speed and intensity, rising towards a final crest. She was so close to the edge…

And then with one last shriek, Chris crossed over that edge.

Chris had expected the tsunamis of joy that crashed against her mind at her orgasm. She had expected the quivering gushing of her genitalia as she came. She had even expected the way her body muscles tightened up, instantly mashing those within her sex and ass into an unrecognizable paste. And she had expected, as well as hoped and anticipated, the way it all nicely doused the burning heat of desire.

She had _not_ anticipated the intensity of her orgasm to prompt a reflexive kick from her hind legs. Her joyous shriek became a surprised one as she launched forward up into the air. As were all of the little humans trapped atop her breasts and within her tail. The motion also sent Chris’ ejcaulate spraying out from between her labia, caught as she was within her orgasm. The diluted milky-white liquid foamed out almost a good several hundred meters behind the centauress, plummeting back to earth as a small, very brief but somewhat intense shower. It duly soaked the rear of the crowd fleeing away from her who had just convinced themselves that things couldn't get any worse.

Chris stumbled as she landed back on her four-hooves, plowing over a few two-story office buildings she had missed as she staggered and shook. The haziness of her mind from the orgasm did not give her the best focus, but her instinctive natural balance quickly asserted itself in place of conscious action. Steadying herself, Chris shook her head to clear the daze and looked around, reorienting herself. Then her shoulders slumped in relief as she laughed. Wow! Despite the surprise of her leap, that had felt great… it still felt great! Although…

Chris glanced down at her breasts, their lower half smeared red right up to her nipples. A few flattened bodies of the grazings were still stuck where she had crushed them up against it and Chris quickly peeled them off with her fingers to pop in her mouth as a bit of a post-coitus treat. The light smears of red were nothing compared to the positive coat of red on the interior of her tits though.

At the thought of a coat, Chris twisted her upper-body around, flicking her tail to the side to get a good look at her rear. But even at a glance she could tell… well, her lower-body’s coat was already red, so the blood merely darkened rather than marred it but it was still quite noticeable. There were a few crushed bodies still stuck to her butt, but Chris quickly swept those away with a brush of her tail. At least that retained the same silver-sheen as her hair, save for a few reddened strands right at the base.

Still, Chris was going to need a bath once she found a river. And she meant a proper river, not that little mockery of a stream just outside this city.

The thought of the city made her glance up and around. About half the buildings were in complete ruins and the place where she had her mastubatory session stood out by the deep crater her rump had gorged out with her grinding. She supposed the remains of the pile of grazings within it would probably be nauseating to one of their kind, but it caused Chris to just smile smugly at the thought of how pathetic they were, they couldn’t even withstand a centauress’ play. The smile vanished, however, as she raised her eyes up further and noted the crowds of survivors still in the process of fleeing from her. Some were even trying to leave the city again. It prompted Chris to scowl slightly, exactly how many of these things were there?

That thought quickly led to another: these large numbers of survivors would have all seen and heard Chris’ sex session. That in itself didn’t mean much to Chris: she had been aroused, needed relief, and the grazings had satisfied that need wonderfully. They were as good at it as they were as food. But Chris wasn’t stupid: she knew what the structures, the crowds, and the very nature of a city meant. The grazings were clearly social creatures. The squeals they made when she chased, ate, and used them were undoubtedly audible warnings to the others and they seemed to overwhelmingly communicate through a spoken language just like her and her friends.

And the idea of the grazings _talking_ about her orgasm, about the sounds she made and above all about that great, reflexive kick… well, the thought made Chris’ face flush a deep red. Spinning around towards the west, Chris galloped away, right on out of the city. She didn’t pay any attention to the crowd she trampled in her path as she left, her mind was preoccupied with what she could do to wipe away her embarrassment. Embarrassment to _grazings_ of all things!

And only one thing occurred to her.

Coming to a halt well awy to the west, Chris turned back to face the city and raised her arms again, summoning her bow-limb to her. The ghostly composite appeared in her hands as she drew it, along with a single red arrow notched into the strings. But whereas the previous bolt had seemingly struggled to stay together, this one crackled with raw and barely restrained energy. Following her instincts Chris, right towards the center of the city… and let the bolt loose.

Just before it struck the ground, the arrow **_burst_ **. A great red bubble of energy blossomed outward, growing and growing with a relentless, terrifying, and yet beautiful hue. It was translucent, so Chris could clearly see how everything within froze as it engulfed them: the vehicles, the buildings, and of course even the mobs of tiny grazings. The bubble reached its zenith at 200 meters in diameter, from Chris’ perspective, encompassing the whole city.

And then it popped.

There was not an explosion. Rather, there was an enormous cascade of explosions as the bubble of energy detonated **_everything_ **within it like each object had suddenly been converted into a bomb. The crackling of smaller things, like the grazings or their vehicles, exploding were mixed in with the thunderous kabooms of entire factory complexes going up at once. The entirety of Uralsk became a sea of rolling fire that rapidly faded into an enormous pall of smoke which rose up towards the sky.

And Chris smiled, satisfied that there’d be no gossip about her from such pathetic creatures. Especially those ones with the little worm things between their legs. Those were just… _ick_. Chris shuddered at the thought of them as she turned and began to canter northwestward without another glance back at the city she had wiped from the face of the earth.

—

“This is station twelve-four. Station eleven-seventeen, come in.” Lieutenant Ustin Georgiy Ivkin spoke into the radio’s microphone. “Station eleven-seventeen, Uralsk do you read? This is Samara. What is going on over there? Do you copy?”

Nothing but static met his request. Ivkin sighed as he dropped the mic, a finger idly tapping on the table. He had been surprised by the unscheduled call in from the Uralsk station and more than a little skeptical at the outlandish tale he had promptly been regaled by from the caller. A giant, female centaur attacking the city? Crushing people and eating the populace? The man had sounded positively hysteric, particularly when Ivkin had asked him whether he was drunk.

When he had reached the point where he was claiming the lady-centaur was using the populace _as sex toys_ , Ivkin had enough. He had grabbed a report sheet and demanded the man’s identity and service number. What kind of sickos had they let in to the Uralsk military representatives to come up with such a tale?

Ivkin had been a bit surprised when the man had swore at him and started giving him all the requested information, punctuating it with plenty of curses that Ivkin could ever think he was playing such stupid games. But the man’s voice had abruptly been drowned out by a high-pitched whine that lasted several seconds before the radio went to static.

And no matter how he tried, Ivkin couldn’t reestablish contact with him or any other station in Uralsk.

The radio officer glanced down at the mostly-completed report he had been composing, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. Outlandish tale of some sorta man-eating monster centauress or not, _something_ had definitely just gone down in Uralsk. Something that had caused all contact to be lost. Something which left him questioning whether the man’s terrified hysteria had really just been hysteria after all

Making a decision, Ivkin reached for the phone to the captain’s office. The least he could do was pass the news up through more urgent channels, so the people of proper authority could verify whatever the hell had just happened.

\----

 **Glossary:  
** _Chekist_ _:_ Agent of the Soviet communist intelligence agency/secret police. The organization was originally founded at the end of 1917 under an incredibly long-ass name that was 11 words long. Because the full name was far too long to bother with outside of extremely formal paperwork, it was otherwise often boiled down to the relatively innocuous “The Extraordinary Commision”, and then portmanteau’d from it’s Russian name ( **Ch** rezvycháynaya **K** omíssiy **a** ) into “The Cheka” in more casual conversation. It’s agents were thus subsequently dubbed “Chekists” and the nickname stuck with them until the end of the USSR, despite the agency itself getting endlessly reorganized, reformed, and renamed from 1922 onward (with the NKVD and KGB being the two most infamous incarnations).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note on Chris’s sexual dimorphism, which as a centauress is the second-least human of the group: the exterior of her genitalia is more akin to a horses, with the labia being larger than usual and located just below the anus (which itself is located right below the base of the tail, for those of you lucky enough never to have seen a horse’s rear). The interior, on the other hand, is basically modified human, with the main differences being greater size (even taking into account giant centaur!Chris herself is… well, a giant) and a more horizontal layout. I’m not that much into anal play and stuff like in this chapter is probably the most I’ll ever make of it, but with such sexual dimorphism it seems like a bit of a… logical fit, for lack of a better word, that what would happen here would happen.
> 
> The effect of Chris’ phantom archery attacks that we see here, are inspired by the Martian weapons from the 1953 War of the Worlds movie adaptation. The weapons there are said to neutralize mesons, which are the binding agents of the atomic nucleus in matter. In layman's terms, they are disintegration weapons. The arrow which exploderized Uralsk, on the other hand, is based on the Quantum Deconstructor from Destroy All Humans!. The choice of a “phantom bow” with a sci-fi twist is both a nod to Ichaival and in keeping with the whole sci-fi monster movie theme while also an acknowledgement of the mythos behind Chris’s claim to monstergirldom here, as centaurs were commonly depicted as (and probably inspired by) horse archers.
> 
> You might have noticed that when describing Chris’ mastubatory session, I used somewhat cruder terms for her sexual parts than with the other girls. This is because Chris tends to come off as a rougher, more-foul mouthed person than the others and since that 3rd person PoV is mostly from her perspective, I changed the language a little to fit. Expect the same to happen with Kanade, although not with any of the other girls.
> 
> Anyways, next time: a sword ceases to be a sword, but remains sharp as ever as she rises like a phoenix.


	4. Planetfall 4

**Symphomonsters  
** **Episode 1, Chapter 4**

\----

Raik Koblet had heard that the drone of four propeller engines could be enough to fall asleep too. Experiencing it first hand at the moment, he didn’t know how. That constant hum may not have been as headache inducing as he worried, but it hardly seemed like a noise that would let him sleep. Still, it shouldn’t be too much of an issue: he wasn’t flying overnight or anything. Just a quick hop across the Alps into Italy.

“First time?” The man next to him turned and asked with a knowing smile, his German accented.

Raik blinked at the sudden question, tearing his gaze away from the window and the mountaintops passing by below him. He took another moment to process the inquiry before he chuckled a little, smiling tightly. “Was I that obvious?”

“Nah, better than most.” His co-traveller replied, smiling easily. “Still, your gaze was a bit… transfixed.”

Raik glanced back out the window a moment. “Well, when you’re used to seeing the mountains from below, it’s rather novel to be looking down at them. Nevermind seeing entire cities…”

“Like all the people are just ants?” The man grinned widely. He had to be an American, only Americans smiled like that. “So, what brings you along?”

“Business.” Raik replied matter of factly. “The ticket was on the bank’s dime. There’s some mess with an investment down in Venice that apparently I’m qualified to sort out.”

“Well, no reason not to mix the meetings with a bit of pleasure. It’s a beautiful city.” The fellow answered. “Joel Haines. Friends called me Joe.” He added, extending a hand and confirming Raik’s suspicion. The name wasn’t continental and the accent wasn’t British, so that only left one possibility.

“Raik Koblet.” Raik returned the introduction with the handshake. “And what about yourself, Mr. Haines? What takes you from Geneva to Venice?”

“Pleasure, in my case.” The man waved. “I actually flew in from Paris. London before that. Intend to head for Rome after Venice. Would have loved to see Berlin but, ya know…” He shrugged. “The Reds and all.”

“Stalin’s dead.” Raik pointed out. “Perhaps whoever takes over will be more amenable with America. Didn’t Eisenhower get along well with Marshall Zhukov?”

But Joel shook his head. “While that would be lovely, I’m not counting on it. Any guy with a shot at the top spot in that politburo of theirs would have been one of Uncle Joe’s boot lickers, so they probably won’t be much nicer.”

Raik couldn’t fault the logic, but he decided to switch tack. “And you didn’t serve in Europe? You know, back during the war?”

“Not in Europe.” Joe nodded. “But I did serve. The Pacific. What about y-” He blinked and cut himself off, shaking his head. “Oh, right… Swiss.”

“Quite.” Raik said in what little English he knew, prompting Joe to laugh.

“You have a good British accent.”

Raik blinked. “Do I?” He considered it for a moment. What little English he had been taught growing up was probably closer to the British dialect than an American one.

Joe opened his mouth to reply, but he never made it. Instead, both he, Raik, and every other person in the cabin were nearly flung from their seat as the entire aircraft violently  _ jerked  _ up and off to the side. The flight attendant walking towards the front of the aisle wasn’t so lucky: the sudden motion tossed her forward, her head striking the forward wall of the cabin with a sickening crack.

“Oh god!”  
“Medical emergency! Is there a doctor on-board?!”  
“What the  _ hell  _ was that?!”  
“Never felt any turbulence-”

Raik shook his head at the babble of voices, trying to clear his mind from the sudden disorientation of getting tossed about. He only distantly was aware of Joel taking off his own seatbelt and getting up towards the body as the other flight attendant came running from the back.

As he steadied himself, Raik noticed that the noise of the engines had changed. Instead of a steady drone, there was instead a subtle whine to their operation, as if they were straining against something. A moment later, he noticed something else: the light filtering through the aircraft windows had changed. It was darker now, as if a massive shadow had fallen over them.

Raik turned to look out his window again and recoiled instantly. His seat was positioned behind the wing and he figured he could glance at the other windows, but instead his view was blocked by…  _ something _ . Raik couldn’t tell what, except that it covered the window in its entirety and was some sort of irregular, dull-yellow color. It seemed... leathery in its texture, as if they were not quite scales.

Still, it didn’t seem like the airplane was falling out of the sky, so Raik quickly turned back towards the cabin. Hitting his seatbelt, he peeked over the seat in front of him to see Joe place his fingers on the downed flight attendant’s wrist. The American rested them there for a few moments before looking up at the other attendant and shaking his head sadly.

The woman turned white and staggered, but straightened herself and leaned down to help Joe move the body. It was as they lifted it that the engines cut off.

It actually took everyone another moment to notice the engines had stopped and what clued them in wasn’t a sudden, gut-wrenching drop but simply the absence of the prior noise. Most people turned at it, glancing out their windows.

“What the hell… the engines are off!” Someone further up, who could still see out the plane, shouted.

“Wha-I can’t see a thing!” Someone just across the aisle chimed.

“Me either, there’s something over these windows!” The man behind them added. A distressed murmur of voices washed over the cabin, the hubbub tinged with a little bit of panic. Raik tightened his grip on his seat’s armrests so hard his knuckles threatened to turn white.

Thankfully, the pilot appeared a moment later. Everyone’s heads turned towards him the moment they noticed the uniform. Someone in authority!

“As you all have probably noticed, we’ve turned the engines off.” He announced. “Frankly, they are not doing us any good. Something’s got us and is carrying us along. We don’t know what.” He glanced towards Joe and the two flight attendants, frowning in concern. “Is Sana alright?”

“She’s…” The flight attendant began but quickly cut herself off with a choke, her lip quivering as the two laid the body out down the center of the aisle.

Joe reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before glancing up at the captain. “I’m afraid… Sana broke her neck.”

The man’s eyes widened, and he gulped. “I… I see.”

“What do you mean something’s ‘got us’?!” Someone else called out. “Like a giant bird or something? That’s ridiculous!”

“Yes. Exactly.” The pilot met the man’s gaze evenly. “We can see a wing from the cockpit. It’s longer than this airplane.”

Silence met that proclamation. Several people openly gaped, their mouths hanging open. The man who had spoken up opened and closed his mouth for several seconds before he finally found his voice. “That’s-”

The aircraft  _ rocked _ , fortunately not as violently as the first time, but still enough that everyone stumbled. Raik seized the seat in front of him to steady himself, feeling as if the floor was dropping out from under him.

“ _Descending…_ ” He realized as he felt his ears pop from the change in air pressure. “ _We’re descending._ ”

He didn’t know what to think about the pilot’s claim that they were caught by a giant bird. Hell, he was still trying to process what that meant. It struck him as ridiculous. If something like that existed in the natural world, wouldn’t someone have encountered it first?!

Then another thought struck Raik: what business would some hypothetical monster bird have in pouncing on an aircraft? Even assuming an animal that big existed… no, it couldn’t be after food. Airplanes were inedible and surely there’d be no way it would eat…

Raik’s train of thought was derailed as the aircraft shook again, prompting several shouts from others. This time the impact was violent enough that the Swiss man pressed himself down into his seat in order to stop from falling. There was a groan of metal accompanying the tremor, although both it and the movement quickly subsided, leaving nothing but silence.

In the aftermath, the cabin seemed frozen for a moment. After all the jerking around, the sudden stillness on their body seemed unnerving. They weren’t moving any more.

“Is it-” Someone began, breaking the silence, but no sooner did they speak up than there was the shriek of rending aluminum from above. A single, massive yellow talon punched through the roof towards the rear of the cabin and then rippled right down the aisle, tearing it open like tissue paper. Now laid bare to the environment, the previously heated passenger compartment was blasted by cold, dry mountain air , along with the glare of sunlight.

But all that was nothing compared to the sight of the being staring down at them. Several women, including the flight attendant, screamed. Raik gaped. His mind went near blank at the sight of the beautiful, immense blue phoenix.

Certainly a phoenix was what came to mind as he stared up at the giant young woman looking down at them with piercing indigo eyes. She was a skyscraper unto herself, towering over the aircraft splayed open to her like a dissected frog on a high school biology table. Long, blue hair flowed down to her waist, despite being arranged into an odd side-ponytail that vaguely resembled a lyrical note. Her chest, as bare as the rest of her, was petite, or at least petite by her scale, but still seemed to fit her frame quite well.

And yet her nudity was not remotely as shocking as her size or the clear signs of her  _ in _ humanity. Instead of arms, the giantess possessed a pair of great, flowing wings with feathers that, despite all being blue, still somehow appeared bright and diverse with their array of different hues.

The plumage wasn’t just limited to her wings either: her hips and (thankfully? disappointingly?) crotch were likewise covered in a similar vibrant layer of feathers. A particularly long series of feathers flowed out from the base of her back, forming a tail that drifted lazily in the mountain winds. And in place of human legs, a pair of  scaled bird legs descended from below her feathered thighs.

The immense bird… phoenix... woman didn’t speak, instead simply looking over the little humans gathered in the aircraft at her feet. The humans for their part, simply stared back frozen in shock and disbelief at the sight of her. It occurred distantly to Raik that the way the phoenix-woman was looking down at them was… well, it was like as if she was  _ appraising  _ them.

Then she broke the stillness by leaning down.

It seemed impossible that something so big could move so quickly. Within seconds, her face became the sky and the rest of her body vanished from sight. Shouts and screams picked up again as most of the passengers began to pile into the aisles all at once, shoving and clawing at each other as if there was anywhere to go, anyway to escape. Raik wasn’t one of them, he just sat there, frozen by the titaness’ gaze and enraptured by her beauty.

Her face was so close, mere meters overhead. Her breath flowed over them, rustling their hair and clothing. To Raik’s surprise, it didn’t smell unpleasant. And it was warm.

Then she opened her mouth, revealing a massive organic chasm of wet red with shiny white teeth. The breeze from her breath shot up and suddenly Raik realized why she had looked at them appraisingly. That realization was enough to snap him from his stupor. But he had no time to do anything about it before the phoenix-woman’s tongue, almost as wide as the entire passenger cabin, plunged down into the back and began to sweep forward like a pink, slimy wall.

And if the cabin was panicking before , now it was positively a frenzy. The huge tongue swept up people as it licked down the length of the aircraft, tearing the seats out of the floor. Raik, his mind insensate with primal terror, started pulling himself over the seat in front of him and managed to get only one foot over before the wet weight slammed into him from behind. He howled at the warm wetness and tried to pull forward, to push himself off the giant tongue, only to find the saliva adhering him to the surface like superglue.

Lifting away as the tongue pulled back, rising up, Raik barely caught a glimpse of the other passengers ahead of him being scooped up by the tongue’s tip before he was plunged into pitch black. The darkness was accompanied by a wash of humidity and more thick, gushing saliva. Although at least this saliva seemed to negate the sticky properties of the tongue-saliva as Raik found he could move again… only to almost be thrown about as the organic floor beneath him moved with the giant phoenix-woman’s head, going from vertical to horizontal.

A babble of mewling, gasping voices echoed off the cavernous mouth’s wall as all the humans trapped within tried desperately to scurry towards the front of the teeth, slipping, sliding, and knocking into each other in the dark. But the pitch of the cries rose again as the tongue moved, denying any of them purchase atop it and they slipped and tumbled.

An unidentifiable rumble welled up from behind them, accompanied by a blast of wet, hot air. Had Raik been in a better mind frame, he probably would have recognized it as a pleased hum. But he was too busy slipping and tumbling about with the motions of the tongue, banging into the other passengers trapped with him as he slid first this way and that. He didn’t know how long the futile scrambling lasted with the immense muscle beneath them sliding first this way and that.

Thrown, tossed, rolled, rubbed, compressed, and nibbled in the fleshy, viscous, lightless chamber. It was disorienting, and humiliating, to be rendered helpless with something as petty as a flick of a tongue. The floor began to tilt again and Raik felt some of the excess saliva slip away, along with a series of shrieks from behind him that were abruptly cut off by a deep, ponderous ' _ GLP _ ' bellowing from deeper inside. He felt the tongue undulate but in the darkness he couldn’t see about half of the passengers get carried into the chasm of the phoenix-woman’s throat.

He does, however, very much feel himself begin to slide with the increasing tilt. 

“ _ No. No, no, no, NO. _ ” Raik clawed at the rough surface, but the coat of saliva slickened it, making getting a grip impossible. Eyes wide and blind in the lightless mouth, he hoped he was getting closer to escape and panicking as he felt he wasn’t. He felt every individual taste bud slip beneath his hands, giving no purchase. He clawed at the slope, but there was no helping it.

Light trickled into the cavern, hurting his eyes. Above is a white-blue gap, surrounded by the silhouette of her teeth and sprawling tongue. The light showed him just how deep he was, literally. The drooling interior of her maw was tilted upward, showing him the way out. The light is the way out. He could barely see his own hand as he reached, trying to find anywhere to hold on the slippery surface.

As quickly as it appeared, the gap closed. Raik screamed one last time as her flesh closed in around him, smashing him into several other figures, squeezing and sucking. No,  _ pulling _ , pulling them all down. A torrent of saliva assists their descent, and as they slip beyond the point of no return, the phoenix-woman's throat muscles open to accept them. With great efficiency, they clasp and squeeze the passengers down as a deep gulp booms in his ears, and they are accepted into her body, to join the others in her stomach.

—

Tsubasa Kazanari held her pose for a few moments on the cliffside near the peak of the mountain she had settled on, her wings folded at her side, head tilted back, and her eyes closed. She held herself there, focusing on the lingering delightful sensation of swallowing live, wriggling prey and the delicious aftertaste they left on her tongue. She could still feel them as they plummeted into her stomach to struggle futilely against her insides.

Finally, she opened her eyes and glanced back down at the “aircraft” lying in the snow next to her. It was the second one she had the opportunity to pounce on this morning. The first had initially been a curiosity until she found the tasty little creatures within, so good at satisfying her hunger… even if the few dozen each aircraft carried wasn’t really enough. With the top of her wing, Tsubasa reached out and pushed the aircraft around so she could see through the front of the aircraft, into the cockpit her memories told her the pilots controlled the craft from.

Tsubasa frowned as she glanced down through the front windows where she could clearly pick out the minute figure, cowering behind it’s chair. There was only one? The last one had two… but then one of the ones she had licked out of the passenger compartment had been wearing an identical uniform to it. So she must have gotten it that way.

Shrugging the issue off, Tsubasa plunged a claw through the front windows, the glass giving way at the slightest pressure. The squeals of the little creature reached her ear, only intensifying in pitch as the talon she poked in found it’s flesh. The harpy withdrew her claw at that, the shrieking prey thrashing from the tip of her claw partially buried in its back.

With a kick, Tsubasa dislodged the little creature and sent it arching upwards. Its ascent was quickly interrupted however as Tsubasa expertly and precisely snapped it out of mid-air when it came level with her own face. She tasted a little bit of its blood leaking out from it’s back where her claw had broken the little things skin. It was a juicy, tangy flavor that was pleasant in its own way and just like with the pilots of the first aircraft she had captured, it encouraged her to chew. The body burst quickly between her teeth, the juicy sauce tickling her tongue. It was so pleasant in its own way, even if she didn’t get the equally delightful feeling of the little creatures squirming when eaten live.

Tsubasa gulped down the creature’s remains and spread her wings to take flight… only to pause. She could still feel the twitchings inside her stomach from the live prey she had swallowed earlier, the sensation awakening an altogether predatory pleasure in her groins. It was growing uncomfortable to ignore. She rubbed her legs together as her eyes drifted down to the aircraft.

No… it wouldn’t do. Sure, she could handle it’s width but it’s height was two times too big. Unless...

Holding the frame down carefully in one claw, Tsubasa used the other to first shear off the wings and tail. Then, as precisely and expertly as swinging a sword, she swept a single talon horizontally down the middle of the aircraft, cutting it into an upper and bottom half. Tossing the upper-half away, she gripped the lower-half, now perfectly sized, with both claws as she sat down in the snow. Spreading and bending her legs just right, she nuzzled the nose of the bisected aircraft between her hip feathers, brushing them away to expose her womanhood.

Even anticipating it, the brush of the aircraft’s nose against her nether lips sent a tingle shooting up Tsubasa’s spine. The harpy took a moment to steady herself before she pushed the fuselage into herself, the nose pushing aside her folds. She couldn’t help but coo softly at the sweetness of the initial penetration, a tiny little gasp of pleasure.

Her wings spread out in the snow on either side of her, Tsubasa leaned back as she steadily slid the fuselage deeper and deeper into herself, quietly shuddering as it brushed past her sensitive muscles. She closed her eyes to focus on the sensation, letting her mind drift to her friends… or what she could remember of them.

There were two among them in particular. Both beautiful, tall, and confident. One Tsubasa had lost, a pain that still settled at the base of her heart. The other… she had not yet worked up the courage to confess. Tsubasa wished she could remember more: their appearance, their name… hell, even just something they said to her. She tried, focusing…

A long mane of red… or was it pink? Eyes of cyan… or perhaps they were crimson? The two distant figures mixed together in Tsubasa’s dulled memory as she tried to hammer out the details. But try as she might, she only got fleeting glimpses: a smile here, a bold look there, a soft and kind glance elsewhere. The distant fuzz and mixed appearances swirled together with the growing fire from her sex, fully aroused now by Tsubasa’s toy.

Tsubasa was so distracted by trying to remember, that she was unprepared for the shock when the aircraft’s nose bumped up against her cervix. She let out another groan, trembling as a sudden wave rolled over her mind before she shakily lifted her head to glance down. The aircraft was just over halfway into her, still held by one claw. Experimentally, Tsubasa shifted it a little and shuddered again, although more softly this time, at another spike of pleasure.

Letting her head flop back onto the earth and closing her eyes, Tsubasa began to pump the aircraft into her. She tried to imagine it was one of her beloved doing it to her… or perhaps both at the same time. Failing that, she wouldn’t have minded the assistance from one of her other friends. She’d do the same for them, she knew.

Tsubasa was only distantly aware of herself lifting a wing to brush over her aroused nipples, the tickling of the soft feathers adding to the mounting pressure rising up from her crotch. Her pulse raced and breath quickened with each pull and thrust. She worked harder, faster. Desperate for relief.

And then it came. Tsubasa’s back arched and she let loose a soft cry as her muscles convulsed and clenched. The part of the fuselage still within her was shorn away from the rest, instantly pulverized by the contractions into a unrecognizable, twisted metal column that was then violently pushed out of her body as she ejaculated. The squirts of vaginal liquid pooled between the harpy’s legs, the warmth melting the snow as Tsubasa rode the lee side of her climax.

She lay there for a moment, her mind an incoherent swirl of emotion. There was satisfaction at the sexual relief. But there was also sadness, the thoughts of her friends… the question of  _ where  _ they were and how she might find them. And there was also the confusion over what had happened: how she had got here, why she couldn’t recall very many details before she woke up here, what these little prey creatures were...

A growl from her stomach broke Tsubasa out of her thoughts and the confused post-coitus haze. She sat up, staring down at her belly. The struggles of the prey she had consumed were finally dying off along with the tiny creatures as her digestive tract worked on them. But still, she had only had something like a hundred of them... not remotely enough to keep her going. She was going to have to find a nest of these things to get the energy she needed to find her friends.

Tsubasa only spared a momentary glance at the pieces of aircraft now scattered around her. It wasn’t worth anything to her. Sure, the metal was edible but it was bland, unfilling, and wouldn’t give her the sustenance she needed like the prey’s meat, bone, and juices would. As a means of sexual relief, it was more useful... but that wasn’t what she needed.

Spreading her wings, Tsubasa took flight, a majestic titaness of the sky that expertly swept around mountains. As she banked around a peak, Tsubasa couldn’t help but marvel... the wind whipping through her hair and over her feathers, the mountains and valleys zipping by deep below. Had she really been doing this all her life?

Tsubasa shook her head in bemusement. What was she thinking? Of course she must have been: she was a phoenix-harpy, after all. A winged goliath of the skies whose power was only matched by that of her friends and loved ones, her sole equals. What  _ else _ could she have been doing?

Pushing those thoughts from her head, Tsubasa focused her attention down. The sharp eyes of a predator scanning the earth for a proper meal...

—

The 20,000 or so residents of Chur liked to claim they were the oldest town in Switzerland. Naturally, this was a claim that was hotly disputed, not least because many towns in Switzerland had plenty of archeological evidence showing settlement all the way back to the 4th Millennium BC like Chur did. Nevertheless, the fact it lay on the most ideal land for settlement within the great glacial valley that had been carved through Southeastern Switzerland during the last Ice Age lent some credence to the claim.

There was no warning of Tsubasa’s approach. No indication of the fate about to befall the residents of the town of Chur. Radar stations around Zurich and Liechtenstein to the north picked her up on infrequent moments when she passed between the right mountains, but the briefness of the signals led them to be dismissed as malfunctions or atmospheric phenomena. After all, there was no way something  **_that_ ** big could suddenly appear flying around.

A few rural folks living on the mountains along remote trails did see her before she arrived. But telephone service had not yet reached such remote parts of the country and their exposed living position along with her acute eyesight meant that Tsubasa was also the  _ last  _ thing many of them saw. For a few particularly unlucky souls, they only became aware of her presence when she tore the roofs off their cottages.

The few who had livestock swiftly found their cattle joining them down the phoenix-harpy’s gullet. Tsubasa didn’t find the pigs and cows quite as tasty or filling as the two-legged creatures, but they were good enough and ultimately food was food. The bluenette never was a picky eater, although with the regular appearance of meat right now, she figured she could safely pass over any plant life at the moment.

Still, another dozen or so prey creatures plus less than a hundred cows, pigs, and goats remained not remotely enough. Thus, a small smile came over Tsubasa’s face as she spotted Chur. A nest which even at a glance she could definitely tell contained more than enough prey to satisfy her for a good several hours.

Sweeping down, Tsubasa plunged into her landing, coming down squarely on a group of stone houses on the west side of town. Distantly, she noticed how pleasant it felt as they crumbled beneath her feet, her pulse quickening a bit in excitement. But Tsubasa only made note of it for now. Food was more important, entertainment could come later.

Tsubasa unfurled her wings fully out as she rose up from her landing crouch, revealing herself in her full resplendent, naked glory to all of Chur. The tremor of her landing had reverberated throughout the valley, sending those further out stumbling and throwing those closer in off their feet completely. Now they naturally turned, stared, and gaped at the massive being who had plunged without warning from the sky. Those indoors went to their windows or even went outside to get a view of what just happened.

Tsubasa cast a measured eye across the city, taking in all the stunned faces. Stunned… and scattered. That was no good, it would be a chore to hunt the prey all down, not to mention having to pull them out of these array of structures. Fortunately, she had a solution to all of that.

Ignoring the momentary sense of deja-vu from having an audience, Tsubasa began to sing.

It was a beautiful song, a song of glory, but above all it was a song of domination. Threaded through the tune was a command, an instruction that the people of Chur found impossible to ignore or disobey. It filled their thoughts, overwhelming their shock, fear, and confusion of this strange, enormous bird-woman. For as long as they heard the song, their will broke. Before the might of such a being, they couldn’t dare even think a dissenting thought. They would do what the song—what Tsubasa—commanded.

And through the song, Tsubasa commanded them to  **_approach_ ** .

They came streaming in from all across the town, tiny little morsels just lining up for her. Tsubasa smiled coyly at the sight, and not just from the prospect of her imminent meal. Prey or not, it was nice to have an audience. Tsubasa supposed, given what she was to them, that being able to hear such a song was a final mercy she could grant.

She continued until she had a good sized crowd of several thousand, all gathered together in front of her in the surrounding streets, packed together and staring up at her obediently. More were streaming in from further afar, but the number around her were more than enough for a proper meal. Still singing, Tsubasa stepped in amidst the crowd. Those caught beneath her feet were immediately crushed into paste, and the phoenix-harpy paused for a moment the pleasant, gooey warmth of the sensation of their remains bubbling up between her talons.

Then Tsubasa crouched down, her legs folding in on themselves to bring her body far lower in relative terms than any of the little two-legged creatures could have ever managed. Leaning forward, she swept her wings out in a ring to encircle as much of the gathering crowd as she could. She didn’t manage to encompass everyone: a number of the prey close to the edge of the crowd found her feathers draping onto them.

Those humans swiftly discovered that Tsubasa’s plumage was not remotely as soft and comfortable as it appeared. Or they would have discovered it, had the seemingly-magical feathers not immediately cut them to ribbons, reducing them to little more than bloody strips of skin and muscle. The feathers even cleaved through the structures they encompassed as easily as if they weren’t there. A few unfortunate souls found the feathers brushing them and they staggered back momentarily at the shock and pain of the blades slitting into their skin overcame their entrancement at Tsubasa’s song. But instantly the tune overcame their shock once again and both those within and without the winged cage righted themselves and went rigid again, forced to ignore the gaping wounds and severed limbs as they bled out.

Tsubasa leaned forward, her eyes roving over the cauldron of prey as her mouth descended upon them. They all stared back up, blank-faced morsels of both their types - the ones more like herself and then those other, weirder ones - frozen under her thrall right up until the very last note. The bluenette finished the last verse and immediately dipped her head. Opening her mouth wide, Tsubasa pressed it down in a densely-packed area of the herd. When she closed her mouth, her teeth scooped up dozens. A dozen or so others burst upon her lips, tickling them slightly with their liquid warmth.

The spell broke the instant Tsubasa stopped singing but the sudden release from the song’s domination left all the people’s minds clouded with confusion. Those trapped within the curtain of wings had just enough time to shake the fog from their heads and look up. There, they saw the immense phoenix-woman looming over them tilt her head back and swallow hard, having an unimpeded view of her throat working to drag their hapless fellows down. Then her head dipped down for more.

Pandemonium quickly ensued. Those lucky enough to be trapped outside her circle of wings escaped quickly enough, but the crowd within tried to swarm away from the man-eating titaness only to find that her feathers formed an impenetrable solid wall. Their intricate interlocking offered no gaps and the harder people tried to shoulder through them the more resistance they offered. A few shrieked and reeled back as they shouldered into one of the feather’s edges, the blades trivially tearing at their skin. And all the while, Tsubasa steadily reduced the crowd, licking them up with her tongue or plucking them up with her lips dozens at a time.

Some of them fought. They attempted to batter or punch or otherwise hold off against the titanic lips and tongue with nothing more than their bare hands. Tsubasa swept them up as easily as those who don't.

Some of them plead for mercy, babbling pleas. Their voices become more frantic each time her lips approach. But to Tsubasa, their cries are little different than the panicked screams from the rest of the crowd: a discordant squealing that simply whets her appetite now that she has come to associate it with her prey. Unable and uninterested in understanding them, she snaps them up all the same.

A few quick thinkers tried an alternate path: they darted towards Tsubasa, aiming between her legs, hoping to crawl under the space between the ground and the feathers ringing her thighs and hip. Those prove to be much softer and easily moved than her wing feathers, like one would expect giant bird feathers to feel like, but their movements tickled Tsubasa and prompted her to shuffle back, adjusting her feet to block the escape route. The movement of her wings pulled the crowds back.

Tsubasa recognized the cleverness and the guts in attempting it against a being such as herself. So she rewards the attempted escapees by chewing them up, ending their lives instantly and painlessly with a clash of her teeth instead of leaving them to wiggle in her belly alive as her potent stomach acids break them down. She grants the same reward to the handful of those that she notices don’t try to fight or flee, but simply accept their fate. It’s not much of a loss on Tsubasa’s part, after all, since she still gets the juicy flavor of their blood flowing across her taste buds.

The last few tried to dodge her mouth, of course, running around in their cage, but she easily catches them nevertheless. No matter what any of them do, they're all devoured, savored by the giant phoenix-harpy until there were none left. With a small satisfied sigh, Tsubasa rose back full to her feet, lowering her wings again as she looked over the town.

The buildings at her feet caught her attention and brought to mind the sensation of them crumbling beneath her when she first landed. Experimentally, Tsubasa lifted one of her feet and pushed the claw into one of the larger structures nearby, the talons curled down. Now that was something. It was like pushing into crunchy, rotten wood; the walls were resisting her slightly before being smashed aside and sending the whole thing tumbling down. Despite their more robust appearance, these things were little stronger than the prey that built them.

Raising one of her wings, Tsubasa swept the limb down across an entire block. Her sharpened feathers simply cut right through like they weren’t even there, the network of houses and shops exploding into a fine fountain of debris. Stepping forward to bring another block within reach, Tsubasa reached out with her other foot and placed the claw over one of the larger structures in sight.

Carefully, she clenched her talons, stopping the moment she felt the apartment start to crumble in her grip. With trivial ease, she pulled up, tearing the apartment out of its foundation. Inevitably, part of the floor collapsed and Tsubasa noted the furniture along with a few pitiful humans who tumbled out as she lifted it into the air. She twisted her foot around in a manner only a harpy could do, lowering her head as she brought the slowly disintegrating structure up to her face.

She could smell and hear the prey still cowering within. Not just their natural smell, but also the peculiar tint of fear that had her predator’s instincts rushing with excitement. Experimentally, Tsubasa slid a tongue through one of the widening gaps in the structure, her face twitching in disappointment at the bland, unappetizing taste of the walls, furniture, and floor. Then her tongue pushed into something wriggling, meaty, and familiarly delicious and Tsubasa smiled slightly, withdrawing the muscle with a few of the squalling prey creatures now stuck tight. They vanished between her lips and she shifted them around a little, making sure to enjoy their taste a bit before sending them on their way squirming down her throat.

Clenching her claw, the building exploded amongst her talons, bursting into several chunks that toppled between her talons. They disintegrated as they fell to the ground below, but Tsubasa paid them no mind, instead raising her eyes towards the more distant, reeling crowds. Groups of prey who still hadn’t yet had the presence of mind to scatter and try to hide.

Tsubasa strode towards the nearest fleeing mob, structures toppling beneath her feet. She couldn’t help but marvel at how… inadequately set-up for survival these creatures were. Rather than try to disperse to take advantage of their small size, their tendency to panic together in groups served to draw attention. They had no camouflage for the environment, making them easy to pick out. And they were slow: Tsubasa could easily overtake them by just walking.

She wondered about that as she caught up with the group and dipped her head to feed some more. Perhaps they tried to compensate with their intelligence? The structures she had smashed were obviously made by them. But they seemed so weak. Then again, maybe there weren’t any predators of her caliber here.

Tsubasa looked at it from the brightside as she gulped down another mouthful. At least it meant she and her friends wouldn’t go hungry here. Wasn’t there some sort of saying about looking a gift in the mouth or something? Which was kinda stupid… gifts didn’t have mouths.

As she sated herself upon this second mob, Tsubasa became aware again of the growing fire in her loins. She paused to consider how to deal with it, idly chewing on the current serving as she considered. Her power over these little things, the sheer sense of domination, easily made her hot and she suspected she’d be dealing with it quite a lot in the coming weeks as she searched for her friends.

Then Tsubasa furrowed as a thought occurred to her. The delightful way the prey wiggled and struggled when she swallowed them, perhaps that could be put to a different use. She eyed the few mouthfuls of the crowd left still desperately trying to scramble away from her. Her long, flowing feathery tail, which until now Tsubasa had let simply flow in the wind behind herself, now flowed down and around her legs. It reached out towards the nearest group-

And Tsubasa flinched as something smacked into her cheek. It was more out of surprise than anything else, the actual blow was more of a pinprick akin to a human reacting to a fly they hadn’t noticed suddenly landing on their cheek. Her head whipped around, eyes narrowing as another pinprick poked at her face. Then another and another…

Streaks of smoke that leaped up at her from structures just a few meters away. Tsubasa’s eyes narrowed as she noticed the prey creatures standing atop the roof, hastily fiddling with long - by their scale - tube things slung over their shoulders. A name emerged from the haze of the phoenix-woman’s long-term memory: “rocket launcher”. A form of weapon, but obviously not a considerably powerful one. 

Oh, so the prey had defenders of their nest after all. To offer up your life in protection of your fellows… something stirred in Tsubasa at the idea. She supposed she could sympathise: she would give anything if her friends were really threatened, after all.

Okay then, she would make sure their deaths were quick.

Spreading her wings, Tsubasa leapt skyward, the next volley of rockets from the town militia undershooting her immense form. She kept her eye on the clump of structures the rocketeers had fired from as she ascended. Her wings glowed blue, the different hues fading away into a solid ethereal glow. Electricity crackled across them, down her back, and over her legs to sizzle between her talons.

Hundreds of pinpricks of light shot up at her and with her sharp vision, Tsubasa picked out the larger number of prey creatures holding different weapons against their shoulders, firing up at her. “Guns”, her memory supplied the name of the weapons. Other defenders, ready to lay down their lives. Noble… and futile. The minute impacts of those bullets which found her were less than raindrops.

With a sweep of her talons, Tsubasa sent a blue arc of light crashing down, right atop the block of buildings the rocketeers were standing upon. An explosion consumed the region, debris and dust blossoming up as a chasm was blasted across the eastern face of the city. Turning towards where more of the gunfire was coming from, Tsubasa darted about in the sky.

Tsubasa took a moment to challenge the gunners to hit her, ducking and weaving. The tracers flashed around her, the gunners simply finding her too nimble and quick to keep up with. But the phoenix-woman quickly tired of the game, finding their skill lacking. Still, it was brave of them to try… she’d grant them that.

Coming to a halt mid-air, Tsubasa swept both of her wings in front of her with a beat. The glow on her wings intensified, to the point they were almost blinding… and then a storm of energy blades blasted away from them, down towards the town where the gunfire was thickest. Hundreds of the blades mercilessly bombarded the town, each one striking like a bomb. Buildings blew apart, streets were smashed, an immense column of dust blasted skyward as the very ground was pulped again and again by the barrage.

Tsubasa ended the attack, resuming her flight. She glanced around and frowned as she glided, noting that the gunfire had ceased. Already? That couldn’t have been. There were still several points in the nest which had been firing at her that she hadn’t yet destroyed.

Banking in her glide, Tsubasa twisted her head to peer down at one of those segments, a network of old-looking stone buildings. She spotted the figures in the street, racing about. For a moment she thought they were simply relocating, but then she noted the panic in their strides and how some even tossed their weapons away altogether.

Her frown became a sneer as she realized what was happening. They were simply giving up? Running away? Just because she had demonstrated how the odds were overwhelming? What sort of protectors were these?! What sort of creatures counted upon such  _ cowards  _ to defend them?

Tsubasa dove, slamming down in front of that fleeing group of militiamen with another earth-shaking landing. She rose back to her feet looming over them, pinning them down her scowl. They shrieked and squealed in fear as they scrambled back to their own feet, a few raising their weapons to fire upon her.

Raising a foot, Tsubasa brought it down on those few but not fully. Instead, she pressed down  _ slowly _ , letting the pressure build until she felt their skeletons break and shatter and their guts splash out beneath her talons.

“Were you really fighting to protect your fellows?” She wondered aloud, her voice caustic. She ignored how they flinched at the boom of her voice. “Or just  _ yourselves _ ?!”

Another step, but this time she brought her foot down so one of her claws slashed down on one of the cowardly ants, splitting it in twain. The others shouted and yelled as the two halves flopped apart, some firing their weapons up at her while others again took to their heels, darting into structures and down side streets. Tsubasa focused her attention on the former, and her tail snaked around her legs again.

Like a cobra it lashed out, sweeping around several of the prey and curling around to catch them in a lasso. They shouted and thrashed, their hands beating at the string of interlocking feather and muscle to no avail. Then it withdrew, carrying them up and along before roping up between Tsubasa’s legs. It brushed between her hip feathers, sliding up and into her womanhood.

Tsubasa stifled a gasp at the sensation of her sensitive folds parting, the squirming struggles of the tiny creatures as they beat against the walls of her sex. Biting her lower lip, the phoenix-woman clenched her muscles, holding them in place as her tail released them. The appendage slid back out, it’s feather slickened slightly by her lubricating juices.

The sight and sound of their comrades screams being cut off by the wet slurp of the immense fleshy cavern was too much for the remaining militiamen who had not yet fled. Now they took to their heels. Tsubasa growled and stomped down, a tingle flowing up from her leg to join the shocks from her crotch as she felt them burst under her foot. But she quietly chastised herself at the reaction. A quick death was too good for such cowards.

Tsubasa turned her head slowly, breathing deeply, both to stem her growing lust at the struggles within her and to take in the scents around her. The drafts of air between her nostrils brought with them the varied smells, most particularly the musk of the prey creatures, and their locations. Striking forward like lightning, Tsubasa cut away the roof of a nearby house with her wing. The cowering prey within, more of the cowards judging by their clothing, had just enough time to look up at her and scream before she swept them up with her lips.

Tsubasa swallowed them whole, turned, and repeated the process with another house, steadily and systematically rooting the group out of their hiding spots. She swallowed all of them alive, chewing none. Not just to feel them add to their taste with their struggles, but also to ensure punishment for their cowardice. If they would not fight for each other, then they’d have to feel their bodies be digested, feel what it meant to be given up as energy for a greater creature than them.

Tsubasa worked her way across the city, easily running down the crowds and tracking those hidden within structures from their scent. Not all of them she ate. Some found themselves dragged out by her tail plunging in through the windows, nimbly extricating them from the structures to push up between her legs and join those struggling and drowning within her vagina.

To her pleasant surprise, one group of the defenders apparently hadn’t lost their nerve or sense of what it meant to be a protector. They appeared while Tsubasa feasted on a crowd she had driven into the streets by demolishing their houses, firing on the immense phoenix-woman from a row of offices in an attempt to distract her. For their efforts, Tsubasa ensured their deaths were quick and painless: a sweep of her talon emitting another arc of blue energy that sheared straight through the office block, blasting it all away in a single fireball. Then she finished off the crowd, chewing to ensure they wouldn’t suffer.

One group of the cowards she found huddling in an alley, underestimating both her sense of smell and sight in hopes she would pass them by. Coldly, she trapped them within the wreckage of a bus to block the exit and punished them for their timidity. The first, Tsubasa pinned the lower-body underneath a large piece of rubble, gripped it’s upperbody between two of her three foretoes, and then pulled until it came apart while the others watched. Finding that unsatisfactory, she was somewhat more peremptory in dispatching the other two: screeching figures were impaled upon the tip of her talons, only eaten after the life fled from them. Others were slowly crushed under her foot. And those which avoided either of those fates found Tsubasa’s tail wrapping around them, carrying them up shrieking to pleasure her.

Structures crumbled beneath her feet, bodies squished and their remains frothed up between her talon. Prey slid across her taste buds and down her throat or between the folds of her crotch. They squirmed within her stomach and within her womanhood, delightful tingles of pleasure that made it increasingly hard to concentrate. But never too hard. Tsubasa swept across Chur like the bird of prey she was, emptying it of human life. 

The end, when it came, was abrupt. Tsubasa swallowed one last delicious mouthful of the prey and then glanced around for more. But there was nothing. No shrieks of terrified prey reached her ears. The mountain winds howled through empty streets, roofless structures, and shattered ruins. With a start, Tsubasa realized she also finally felt reasonably full, at least in terms of hunger. It was only within her body that any signs of the prey remained.

The ones still alive struggling in her stomach were no issue. As far as Tsubasa was concerned they were where they belonged and would pass with their digestion. But the twitching between her legs, the pounding from within her womanhood… that was another issue altogether. Tsubasa couldn’t help but moan at the struggles, her legs wobbling for a moment.

Sliding a wing between her legs, Tsubasa rubbed the marginal covets up against her folds hard, desperate for relief. She was so hot down there, the squealing pounding of the surviving prey shoved into herself was so satisfying yet it still only drove her desire harder. The phoenix-harpie’s eyes swam over the wreckage of the town before her, considering and then dismissing various shattered apartments and office blocks before alighting on one, long structure that still stood tall.

It was actually smaller than some of the apartments Tsubasa discounted, but the slope of its main roof and the shape of its adjacent bell tower appealed to her. It smelled old, ancient. She had no way of knowing it was called the Cathedral of the Assumption of Mary nor did she care. All that mattered at the moment were the tingle in her folds at anticipation of the chapel roof breaking beneath her groin. The slowly dying struggles of those shoved within, the crushing of the building beneath her body, and the confirmation of her dominance as an apex predator over this odd prey… yes, Tsubasa was sure that would satisfy her for a good while.

Straddling the building, Tsubasa crouched down until her vulva’s lips kissed the roof. The impact was sweet and sent a massive shudder of joy up her spine, but she managed to keep on her feet. It wouldn’t do to crush the chapel roof too fast.

She wasn’t remotely as careful with the belltower, however. Adjacent to the cathedral, it crumbled and crashed away in an avalanche of stone and brick as her mons and thighs pressed down on it. But Tsubasa only noticed in passing and discounted it. Her pulse pounded in her ears as she slowly pressed and rubbed her labia against the roof harder and harder.

Tsubasa was so wet that, as her folds finally parted before the stone, a practical stream of lubricating fluid began to run down the side of the roof. The structure groaned and shifted beneath her weight as she dragged her vulva over it. Tsubasa cooed excitedly as the structure brushed up against her clitoris, another arc of pleasure pulsing through her body as the stone caressed her nub.

Tsubasa thrust her hips, grinding her sex against the building. The building's protests intensified, bits and pieces flaking off as it began to break under her power but that only drove her to stroke faster, harder, longer. Again, she tried to recall the ones she loved, their beautiful bodies and their passionate support for her. The haze over her memories made that difficult.

Her heart pounded, her tongue slid over lips gone dry, the tension mounted within her,

a sweet, sexual hunger that spiraled upward by the moment, filling her with need until she couldn’t hold back any longer. With a final, piercing cry Tsubasa pressed down hard, feeling the structure imploding against her sex, her flowing juices saturating the rubble.

Her climax swept over her mind, and Tsubasa shuddered again and again as she felt the bodies of the prey she had pressed within her pop. A fall of feminine ejaculate spurted from between her legs, a red tinge to the milky-clear liquid, the only remains of the pathetic humans that were mere toys or food for the titanic phoenix-harpy.

Finally, the orgasm receded leaving Tsubasa there crouching in the wreckage of the cathedral, a slight smile adorning her face at the warmth of the afterglow. Only one wall, with the main entrance, remained standing of the old structure. The rest of the interior had been buried underneath the collapse of the roof.

Tsubasa gave herself a few seconds to get her bearings before she rose back to her full height. She only gave a moment's glance down at the wreckage before she stepped out of the rubble, the last remaining wall toppling over as she idly carried her leg through it with her stride. Tsubasa gave one last look over Chur.

Then she unfurled her wings and launched herself into the sky. Tsubasa felt pleasantly full now, both physically and sexually, but she had to admit there had been a sort of a much more basic thrill in toppling the nest and watching its inhabitants try to scramble away from her in panic as she descended upon them. It was… fun, she had to admit, even beyond the basic necessity of slaking her needs. A pity too few of their defenders were deserving of the title.

“ _ Well, _ ” Tsubasa thought to herself as she turned north. “ _I_ _ will just have to see if the larger nests are any better.” _

And there were larger nests, she knew. It would be hours before she was hungry again and probably even longer until she got hot, but her friends were still out there somewhere, probably hunting these things like she was. They were her best bets.

And until then… well, Tsubasa supposed she could allow herself her indulgences.

\----

**Glossary:**

_ Marginal Coverts _ : In bird anatomy, “coverts” refer to interlocking wing feathers. The marginal coverts (also referred to as the lesser coverts) are located on the top of the wing. Relative to the skeleton, they are located over the bird’s radius.  
https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/691655335538065428/765570437102436392/9k.png

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: So, you might notice a pattern to these chapters. Symphomonsters is operating a bit differently to AotGZ. Whereas AotGZ merely involved a loose plan of fetish situations for the Zababa duo to run into, Symphomonsters will be more… episodic for lack of a better word, in case you haven’t noticed the repeated “episode 1” in the chapter titles. The “intro” episode serves to establish what the Geah’s have become, provide a glimpse of their abilities, how they’ve been mentally shaped by their transformation, and how that affects the attitude they bring to their rampages.
> 
> For Tsubasa, with all the stuff about “swords” and “wings” and “phoenix” motif… how could I not make her a phoenix-styled Harpy? Keeping her wing feathers and talons as sharp as her swords was also another obvious decision and from there, extending her ‘Gear abilities so they evolve from those body parts. The attitude I tried to get with her rampages is she combines a sort of businesslike approach to meeting her needs with her previous sense of honor as translated through the lens of a horny kaiju.
> 
> And if that isn’t a rare sentence, I don’t know what is.
> 
> Finally, this chapter introduced not one, but two somethings that aren't unique to Tsubasa, but which she is the first one to find use for. I’ll leave it to you all to try and figure out what that is.
> 
> Next time… TENTACLES!


	5. Planetfall 5

**Symphomonsters**

**Episode 1, Chapter 5**

\----

Southend-on-the-Sea, despite the name, was not located on Britain’s southern coast. Rather, it lay on the east coast, right outside London and on the north side of the Thames Estuary. Since a royal visit in the 19th Century it had been a popular resort destination for British upper and middle class folk, boasting the largest leisure pier in the world. The world war naturally saw a dip in vacationers, both because of the obvious threat of bombers and the less obvious impact of petrol rationing. But it only took a couple of years after Victory in Europe for business to surge back to and beyond pre-war levels.

And that was the case today. A bright and sunny June day saw the eleven kilometers of Southend Beach bustling with vacationing holidayers. Couples bustled up and down Southend pier, with those unwilling to walk its more than 2-kilometer long stretch lining up for its small electric railway.

But soon a commotion arose at the pavilion located at the end of the pier. Someone noticed a fishing ship out in the estuary that seemed to be foundering. The water around it churned and frothed in a strange manner as the boat rocked. He pointed it out to his fellow tourists and soon a congregation had gathered to watch the disaster in the strange, morbid fascination people tend to have towards the suffering of others.

Some people with binoculars noted how the men who jumped into the water swiftly vanished beneath the waves, never to reemerge. But quickly, without warning, the vessel suddenly  _ launched  _ into the air, flipping fore-over-astern. Horrified gasps swept across the pavilion as the distant figure of the remaining crew spilled out into the water and quickly vanished into the froth. The boat followed after them shortly after, smashing upon the surface and foundering within seconds.

A solemn silence followed as everyone paused to reflect silently on the poor lost souls. Those with hats doffed them while the more religious clasped their hands in prayer. Although a murmur of concern rose over the pavilion of what had caused the seaborne catastrophe crossed everyone’s mind, an uncertain debate occurred over whether it might be something that would threaten them.

In hindsight, they should have spent the time running.

The crowd only was just about to disperse when the crash of water made them turn. From aside the connecting pier, an immense, vermillion tentacle breached the water. A woman screamed as it lithely curled around the wooden walkway. Hundreds of walkers barely had time to comprehend what was happening before they were crushed beneath the limb, their bodies bursting under its squeeze. The electric train, mercifully further down the way, crawled to a halt as the electrical current was severed.

With only a modest tug, a good dozen meters of the pier tore away. The piles supporting it snapped like twigs, wood splintering and crashing as it toppled into the sea. The pavilion shuddered at the collapse, throwing people off their feet. They began to clamber back up only to freeze, entranced in shock at the classically awesome sight in front of them as  _ she  _ emerged from the water. Even partially submerged, it was clear that she was immense, well over a hundred-fifty meters in height.

Below the hips, she was a horror, a writhing mass of tentacles of varying length and thickness. The fattest of them supported her body, while the rest drifted and flitted about as she willed. Some of the thinner, more rope-like ones descended upon the rest of the pier behind her the moment she emerged. They ran across the top of the wooden platform, lightly brushing over its top. The people they ran over screamed and writhed as they found each tentacle was covered in a mass of suckers, like an octopus, that seized them in an unbreakable grip.

But from the hips upward, she was a stunning beauty. A curvaceous, busty, toned body the envy of any supermodel married with deep, dark red eyes that glimmered with mischief. A wild mane of normally fluffy red hair curled down her back, flattened somewhat from the water which was coming down in sheets. She grinned gleefully as she threw her hands out, showing off her body for the world to see.

“ **_Hello_ ** , lad-!” Kanade Amou paused, her smile faltering as she recalled. “Well, I guess you aren’t really  _ ladies _ .  _ Still _ ...” More of her tentacles whipped down towards the deck. “You  _ are  _ tasty.”

The pavilion onlookers hadn’t understood a word she said, but they could divine that the approach of the tentacles meant nothing good. They screamed and stampeded about, trapped with nowhere to go. Some vaulted over the fence to plunge into the ocean, only to find that some of the tentacles were darting down specifically to catch jumpers.

Others tried to seek refuge in the pavilions, shops, restaurants, and other attractions but there was no refuge. The thinnest of the tentacles simply plunged right through windows, walls, and even the roof, feeling around to grab the fleshy prey. They only withdrew once they were carpeted with their squalling catches, untold hundreds of trapped humans crying as they tried and failed to escape from the grip of Kanade’s pseudopods.

The immense kraken licked her lips eagerly as she brought up the first tentacle to be covered in the delicious morsels she had discovered in the estuary. Her stomach rumbled in anticipation as she raised the limb to her eyes, taking in all the succulent tr-hold on one moment. Kanade narrowed her eyes, squinting at a number of the screaming prey trapped in front of her. She sniffed a moment, taking in both the husky scent of the ones she had encountered already and a scent that was more… familiar.

“Ah, well isn’t this interesting.” She murmured, reaching out with her hand to pluck one of the women off her tentacle. A pretty brunette in a summer sundress shrieked and writhed between her fingers as Kanade turned her and slightly rubbed her fingers, feeling her curves and softness. “So some of you really  _ are  _ ladies after all…”

The kraken frowned puzzlingly as her eyes flitted back to the tentacle, picking out the women from the other, more different type of prey. “But then I wonder what those other things are…” She shrugged, deciding it didn’t matter. Her smile began to return as she glanced back at the little female human trapped between her fingers. “Well… you  _ are  _ a cutie, aren’t you? Let’s see here.”

With her other hand, Kanade reached up and tore the sundress away with her fingernail like a tanner flaying a hide. The woman cried and beat at the fingernail when it drifted near, but it was useless and by the time it withdrew, she was simply a shivering wreck, sobbing with terror.

“Ah, you  **_are_ ** more like I am! Well, aside from the tentacles obviously.” Kanade noted as she took in the appearance of the tiny woman's naked body. The genitals were identical to her own, located where the kraken would expect them to be if she had just two legs, like she recalled her own lover had. Well now, this she knew how to handle unlike those worm things on the  _ other  _ type of these tiny creatures.

Kanade’s grin became impish, a seductive glint flashing in her eyes as she lifted the woman to her lips. That prompted a renewed ‘bout of thrashing and screaming from the terrified human.

“Hey now… don’t be like that.” Kanade purred to the little thing, “I just wanna give you a good time.” There was no harm in giving her prey a little bit of the fun she had, after all.

But the woman, only able to hear a rumbling thunder of alien language, was not reassured. Not that it mattered: the beating against the grasping fingers did nothing to part them nor did her kicking feet even touch the kraken’s lips as they passed between them. Then the lips closed on her, encasing her body up to her chest.

The woman was incessant with terror, her fists smacking against the ruby red lips. Her struggles only came to an abrupt halt when the very tip of Kanade’s tongue pushed aside her thrashing legs and quickly slid over her crotch. The human startled at that, almost in disbelief at the sudden sensation.

The corners of Kanade’s lips twitched upward as she felt her prey stop struggling, a clear sign she had her game right. She gave the creature's minute pussy another playful lick before then running her tongue all over the tiny things body, first the front and then the back. With each caress, she felt the little thing’s shiver of delight between her lips. It delighted her just as much.

Kanade suckled on the woman, rasping at her with her colossal tongue. Deftly and swiftly, the tip probed and slid across her crotch, her breasts, her butt. The muscle ran down its back and tickled its stomach. Kanade couldn’t hear the little female’s half-surprised moans at her ministrations over the squalling of so many others, but she could feel the way it writhed in response and adjusted her own probing to match with each minute twitch. Her ability to please was something of a point of pride and she made sure to do so with the utmost care.

Finally, Kanade felt the little figure between her lips seize up as she probed at its sex again. A minute-but-sweet drop of salt tickled the tip of her tastebuds and then the little female went limp in her lips. Ah, the poor little thing had come so soon! The kraken guessed they didn’t really have that much endurance...

For a brief moment, Kanade considered keeping the little creature as a pet. It’d be simple enough: keep the thing on one of her minor tentacles... or maybe in her cleavage, where it could stay warm. She could figure out what it ate from the nest. But then her stomach grumbled a reminder to her and that sealed the prey’s fate.

Pursing her lips slightly, Kanade inhaled. The creature still hadn’t had enough time to recover from its climax before it vanished between the kraken’s lips and was swallowed down. With a hungry smile, she turned her attention again to the mass of prey stuck to her tentacles and raised them to her mouth for more. By now, her pseudopods had captured all the humans within the pavilion and for a good hundred meters down the pier.

She licked the crying, wriggling morsels off her tentacles by the dozens. Men and women alike carried into the kraken’s maw and subsequently plunged into the dungeon of her stomach. But the pavilion only contained a few hundred visitors and even the addition of several hundred more from the section of pier still in rage were not enough to satiate Kanade’s hunger.

Her attention turned to the beach, thronging with thousands upon thousands of the delicious prey. Though clearly in view, the fact the kraken-lady was over two kilometers out to sea had provided an illusion of safety. It was an illusion Kanade quickly shattered as she moved forward, far faster than any of the observing humans would have guessed possible from something so big.

Within seconds, eleven kilometers of beach devolved into pure pandemonium as Kanade came ashore, heedless of those caught directly in the path of the descending support tentacles that acted as her legs on dry land. She only noticed them as brief tickles of exploding warmth as their bodies flattened under her weight. But they were a secondary focus as the rest of her tentacles descended on the rest of the crowd, eager to snatch up more food.

It was a buffet. Entire crowds were carried up at once to be devoured by the kraken. Kanade didn’t just content herself to licking the delicious little treats off of her tentacles. She coiled the pseudopods around entire clumps at once, lifting up great mouthfuls. Wiping away at a hint of drool on the corner of her mouth before cramming the writhing mass in all at once, she drowned out their cries with her hums of pleasure as she swished them about in her mouth. Then closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and…

“ _ GLCK _ ”

Every non-captured human within hearing distance of the redhead's quite loud swallow somehow found the wind to run faster. Kanade herself couldn’t help but shudder in delight as she felt the rolling, writhing mass of tiny prey pulled down her gullet all at once. Although her tentacles continued to search out all within reach, she held her upper-body still until she felt the bulge reach the bottom of her throat and all the creatures empty into the cavern of her stomach. Then she opened her eyes and raised another tentacle-entrapped serving to her lips.

None who passed within the tentacles’ length escaped. At first, she was positively ravenous, cramming in as many as she could at once. It reached nearly a fever pitch, so intoxicating was the feeling of having such an inexhaustible supply of prey. Kanade cleared out all the humans within her immediate reach, but she just had to crawl forward a little bit to bring thousands more within her all-devouring grasp.

But as she began to fill up, Kanade’s feeding slowed and though she was a big girl, she wasn’t afraid to play with her food. She began to become more choosey, inspecting the catches on her tentacles and then picking off a few dozen humans with her fingers to toss in her mouth and chew up. The occasional pretty female caught her eye and was treated to a little oral session, their own orgasm one last pleasure before they were slurped into her maw and cast into her belly.

On occasion, she would note a particularly succulent looking specimen, pull them off, and launch them into the air like a piece of popcorn so they would arc into her open mouth. Then Kanade would amuse herself toying with them, feeling them try to clamber over her tongue or teeth. Holding up one or two tentacles with other creatures to watch as a little audience, she would part her lips to show them struggling. If they were particularly feisty, she’d even let them go so far as to manage to pop out between her lips to squirm and try to pull away.

But in truth, Kanade remained in total control. For each and every such fighter she would make it clear both to them and their audience that once she had them, there was only one way to go: directly to her belly.

By the time Kanade felt pleasantly full, the whole of the beach had been emptied of humans. She hadn’t managed to capture all of them, of course. Many, possibly even a majority, had managed to flee back into the adjacent city. But easily more than ten thousand souls had been gobbled up, each one little more than a drop of fuel for the kraken’s body.

And Kanade was just getting started. Her smile became mischievous as she looked over the city laid out before her. Meal time was over, now was the time to play.

Hundreds of thousands were pouring into the streets of Southend in a panic as Kanade crawled into the city. She noted how easily the buildings crumbled beneath her as her supporting tentacles came down on them and swept some of her larger grasping ones to test their exact strength. The appendages wrapped themselves around entire rows of townhouses, trivially tearing them out of their foundations and then just as easily crushing them with a slight squeeze. Those humans foolish enough to have opted to try and hide within them rather than flee were instantly crushed by the exploding deluge of debris.

For her part, Kanade watched with amusement as the seemingly sturdy little structures turned to dust between her tentacles. She rubbed the limbs together a little, sifting the remains between them before letting the matter drop. The lesson was clear enough: these things were nothing before a kraken.

Brushing some of her hair behind her ear, Kanade leaned forward to take a better look at the fleeing crowds of prey, jamming the tiny roadways between the various buildings. Her colossal breasts dipped and jiggled with her, smashing right through a row of low-rise apartments. Kanade giggled at both the sensation and the idea that her boobs were capable of smashing these bugs' mighty structures.

Supporting herself with her elbows, she tilted her head and crawled forward a bit, dragging her tits over apartments, hotels, offices, and shops, watching as they shattered and shuddering delightedly at the caress against her hardening nipples. Where they rolled over streets crowded with the shrieking prey, they left behind churned up streets carpeted with red splotches.

Then Kanade lifted back up and away, brushing off some errant debris and the remains of more than a few tinies from her boobs with one of her tentacles. Her nipples stood rock hard, and down beneath and between the mass of tentacles extending from her hips, she could feel the moisture and heat of her arousal.

_ Jeeze _ , she needed a good fuck. And hey, if these things were good at getting her hard…

Rising up, Kanade quickly scanned the streets and selected one of the largest ones, jammed pack with the tiny prey and their vehicles. Their screams only intensified when she moved towards them, but with so many pushing and shoving against each other they barely made any progress before she loomed over them and their sky became her face, marked above all by the pair of deep red eyes full of mischief yet devoid of pity.

Then with a great crashing and crumbling, the kraken extended two of her propulsing tentacles out to encase the length of the street in a great semicircle. They smashed straight through any intervening buildings and those unfortunate enough to be caught under them were unceremoniously smashed into paste as they laid across the roadway. Now a teeming, keening crowd were entrapped at the Kraken’s mercy. And those who, whether consciously or in a panic, turned back towards her figure were now entreated to an even more heartstopping sight.

For as Kanade settled down, eagerly scanning the crowd with a suave smile, she spread the mass of tentacles out. They parted to reveal the one piece of exposed flesh beneath them all, a great slit already dripping heavily with fragrant juices that now pooled onto the roadway.

“Well!” Kanade cheerfully proclaimed to the crowd as she reached down and spread herself for them with two of her fingers, revealing her pulsing clit and the cavern of her vagina. The hot musk of her arousal wafted out and over them all. She wiggled her eyebrows down at the tiny creatures. “Bet  _ none  _ of you have ever been inside a girl like me before.”

And with that proclamation, her grasping tentacles descended once again to sweep down over the crowds, gathering them up wholesale. Kanade didn’t limit her selection to the humans on the street. After all, she could smell the ones hiding in the buildings on either side and some of her smallest graspers plunged through those buildings doors, windows, or walls to seek them out.

She also noticed the vehicles and these received special attention from the Kraken. In particular, a bright red double-decker bus caught her eye and leaning forward she grasped it with her fingers and effortlessly lifted it into the air. The top deck was empty, but she could smell the prey hiding within the lower deck, the little creatures’ fear wafting out as clearly as the rest of their scent. A peek through the windows confirmed her sense of smell.

At the sight of her immense red eyes peering at them through the window, the two-legged creatures’ shrieks within the bus reached new heights. Kanade’s lips curled into a pout at that.

“Aww… don’t any of you want to play with me?” She asked in mock disappointment, then lowered her voice to a husky whisper… or at least it was a whisper for her. “Because I’d  _ really  _ love to play with all of you.”

She tilted the bus this way and that for a few moments, feeling the way the weight of the bus changed as the passengers inside spilled and tumbled. She laid back and was unable to help the giggle that escaped her lips at the warm sensation of meaty bursts across her back. Lifting the little bus over her face with both hands, she gazed into it lustfully.

“You are going to feel so good,” The Kraken purred at the people inside, and bringing the bus to her lips she began to lap and lick at it like a piece of candy. Muffled shrieks emanating from the bus made her grin and squirm in growing anticipation, but she forced herself to take her time, rasping the broad flat of her tongue against its sides, whispering husky sweet nothings to the passengers. The humans within couldn’t understand a word, but they could easily divine her intent.

Finally, Kanade couldn’t stand it any longer. She traced the bus down the length of her body, dragging it over her lips and down her throat, swirling it around her hard nipples, and finally over her tummy towards her great slit. She stroked it around her pussy, dragging out the torment of the passengers, bringing them closer and closer to her distended nether lips. With deft motions of her hand she lolled it up and down the length of her vulva, nuzzling it into her folds, feeling it getting more and more slippery as her juices anointed the exterior of the bus. And hovering nearby, now fully restocked with squirming, crying little figures, Kanade’s grasping tentacles waited to follow the vehicle in.

Bringing it to her clit, Kanade rubbed the bus firmly against her hard nub. A tremendous moan escaped her lips as she felt the vibration of tiny fists beating on the windows, trying to break them, anything to escape, just what she intended. But it was too late for them, as she slid the bus down, and slowly stroked it deeper and deeper into herself, her pussy lips spreading over and around the bus, covering its windows, embracing it in an intimate grip that grew stronger as she slowly pressed her little toy deeper into her aching sex.

Drenched, soft flesh spread welcomingly, as the bus filled her. As soon as the vehicle was firmly embedded within her, Kanade lifted her hand away and the first tentacle followed in, its tip pressing up against the bumper and pushing the vehicle further, deeper. She twirled the bus with it, eager to feel every inch of the toy. And when it was completely buried within her, the tentacle pushed right on it after it.

“Oh!” Kanade’s gasp echoed over the city like a crack of thunder as the shock from the combination of the hard length of the bus and the squirming, soft writhing humans right behind it shot through her body. She thrust the tentacle further up into herself hard, pushing the bus ahead of it and crying out even louder. “ _ Oh! _ ”

She began to stroke herself with the tentacle, plunging the tiny prey in and out of her sex. Each push forward drove the bus further into her as Kanade basked in the cries of fleeing crowds echoing off the buildings around her. After a few seconds, she plunged in a few more of her tentacles, carpeted in the pathetic humans.

They fought wildly, desperately, kicking and thrashing, howling and pleading with her. But their extravagant struggles only added to the Kraken’s ardor as she thrust them in and out. Another two grasping tentacles raised up and over her stomach, curling up around each of Kanade’s immense breasts to caress her tits with the writhing catches.

“ **_OH!_ ** ”

Kanade’s cries only grew higher and higher pitched as she fucked herself with the prey-covered tentacles. Their screams were feeble compared to her gigantic pleas, and she drowned them out with sensual moans that thundered between the buildings. Pressing harder resulted in the meaty creatures squishing and crunching, and she rubbed harder, forcing more and more tiny prey into her pussy, greedy to have as many struggling within her as possible before she lost all control.

The few panic stricken survivors in front of Kanade could only huddle and watch, their ears deafened by the kraken’s cries, as the tentacles plunged in and out. They could see many bright red smears along the tentacles each time they withdrew, the remains of their fellows whose bodies couldn’t withstand the pressure of being clobbered together. But yet more men and women survived their ordeal, shrilly crying for help, their tiny bodies hopelessly mired in the immense kraken’s lovejuices. They only had a brief taste of the cool air, though, before Kanade thrust into herself again, slamming the tentacles up against the bus.

It was an unrelenting hell inside of the vehicle. Several windows were broken or twisted in their

frames, allowing the kraken’s thick pussy juices to seep inside. People sobbed, slipping and sliding in the mess, trying to find a way out. One man couldn’t stop staring at people outside of the bus that had somehow slipped off the tentacles only to tumble deeper into herself and become pressed against the windows by her clenched pussy muscles, their screaming faces lit by the bus’s interior illumination. They writhed against the glass, begging to be let inside. Some beat against the broken glass, trying in vain to squirm to safety.

“ **_OOOHHH!_ ** ”

And with that last, fierce shriek, Kanade orgasmed. There was no doubt about what was happening. Her cries of pleasure, muffled as they were, throbbed and pounded through the bus. Her aroused cunt squeezed with a fierce, merciless strength. The people trapped on the outside gibbered and squealed as they were savagely crushed, their bodies popping and bursting. A scalding gush of pussy juices washed through the windows, and the frame noisily buckled and bent towards the rear of the bus. People tried to scramble away as the walls caved in, the pressure ripping the seats up from their mountings, the lights flickering.

The bus held for a moment, then it folded and pressed together upon the mass of passengers. A hideous wet crunching sound filled the bus as the kraken crushed them all in the throes of her pleasure. Outside, Kanade bucked with her climax, her back lifting up. She swung her arms up and into the buildings beside her, carving through them, obliterating them into a smoking ruin. She felt those upon the tentacles both within her and laid upon her breast reduced to a slippery mess, which only drove her frenzy higher.

With a final shriek of delight, Kanade slammed her back down onto the street, causing a mini-earthquake across Southend. Then she just lay there for a few seconds, gasping and panting, her heavy breasts rising and falling as she caught her breath. She wriggled her hips, feeling the mangled remains of tiny people and the bus shifting nicely within her, basking in a warm post-orgasmic glow of power.

Kanade withdrew all but one of her tentacles, letting them flop down onto the wreckage around her to rest themselves, heedless of those few survivors caught under their fall. The last she probed up into herself until it found the bus, at which point she gripped the vehicle with it and slid its wreck out from within her. Sliding it free from her overheated pussy, Kanade brought it up to her face.

It was an incredible mess. The box-like frame of the bus was a crumpled, twisted wreck, glistening with her juices, ruddy with the remains of the prey she just fucked. Kanade giggled before flicking the vehicle aside, sending it crashing over a few blocks. That… had been even better than she anticipated. These little creatures were so useful for so many different things!

The kraken stretched luxuriously, a satisfied smile plastered across her face. It was good that they were so plentiful too. It meant she would have a lot of food and fun while she searched for… for her. Kanade’s smile faltered a little, her good mood dampening a bit. She couldn’t remember her lover, but she knew down in her gut that the girl was out there… somewhere. She clung to that knowledge, refusing to let their separation bring her down. So she pushed the discordant thoughts away, again focusing on the warmth of her afterglow.

Lazily, still infused with the afterglow of her pleasure, she lifted herself back up. Brushing off debris and the remains of tiny prey with her grasping tentacles, she drew back the two propulsing tentacles from the empty street they had been blocking, rising back up further as she turned towards the undamage parts of the city.

Even after all this time, there were still prey trying to flee. Kanade could both hear and smell them, their fear thick in the air. Their tiny size and sheer numbers… it made them so slow, so difficult to escape. That was good, Kanade was feeling a little peckish again, some post-coitus munchies. And she couldn’t wait to work herself up once more.

Turning in the direction of the nearest crowd, the kraken padded off.

—

Kanade burst upon the next crowd with the ferocity of a hurricane, feeling the intervening buildings crumble like sandcastles beneath her as she crashed through them. The prey barely had time to even register her presence, much less react, before her grasping tentacles plunged down amidst them, sweeping up huge portions. The kraken herself tilted down after them in eager anticipation, a coy smile plastered across her face.

A few of the limbs Kanade lifted to her mouth, a simple mental command combined with a bit of a wiggle sufficing to dislodge the little morsels and toss them into her awaiting mouth. The rest she scanned intently as she ate, trying to find a “lady” prey who seemed her type. The other type, the weird ones, she disregarded. Another mental command towards her tentacles to let go combined with a bit of wriggling was all she needed to send them, and any of the females who failed her standards, cascading away. That the drop would invariably be fatal to them didn’t occur to her, but even if it did Kanade would have just shrugged: they were prey, who cared?

Kanade frowned a bit as she looked over the selection she had in her grasp, being picky. That one’s too skinny, that one’s too fat. That one was… alright, but she didn’t like the hair. That was something Kanade had noticed about these things: they seemed to only have a much duller selection of hair colors then what people had. 

Finally, Kanade found a real prize: a pretty looking blonde with a reasonable, by the prey’s scale, chest. The little thing froze on the grasping tentacles as her gray eyes locked with the kraken’s red ones. A grin spread across Kanade’s face as she reached out for the creature and that really set it alight again, squealing and yapping in fear.

“Sshh, sshh… it’s okay. It’s alright.” Kanade whispered gently as she plucked the little creature off her tentacle and peeled away the cocoon. “I just need some practice for when I meet someone again, someday. If you're good, you can be our pet. How about that?” Of course, it kept crying, unable to understand, but Kanade shrugged. Hey, she tried but she figured she’d make good on her promise anyway.

She noticed the prey was even more chesty beneath its cocoon. Why did they wear those heavy things? Kanade figured even if she ever were to wear something like that, it’d be much lighter and wouldn’t let it hide her curves. Were they ashamed of them or something?

Keeping the little thing held at eye level between thumb and forefinger, Kanade slid up one of each type of her grasping tentacles, judging their relative size to the creature. Finally, she sighed and dropped all but the very thinnest of them. She wasn’t sure this would work, but it wasn’t like she had much in the way of better candidates. Plus, this would help her practice precision.

The tip of the tentacle slid down and beneath the miniature woman, hovering below her kicking legs. Kanade paused contemplatively, considering how to approach. Finally, she raised a forefinger from her other hand and slowly, sensually, slid it over the little thing’s front. She smiled as she felt not just its wonderful, slim body - a little untoned for Kanade’s taste but beggars can’t be choosers - but also how it stopped thrashing and instead shuddered at the kraken’s gentle touch.

Kanade smirked as she lifted her finger away and pushed the tentacle up, easily parting the creature’s adorable little legs. Gray - Kanade had decided to start referring to her by her eye color - started to tense again only to freeze up as the tip quickly brushed over her slit only to withdraw again. She could see Gray blink and then shake her little head in confusion.

“ _ Adorable! _ ”

Her smile widening, Kanade pressed the tentacle tip back up against the little thing’s crotch and vibrated it slightly. Now Gray really shuddered, making tiny mewling noises that Kanade hadn’t heard from any of the prey before. But given the new tinge to Gray’s scent that began to roll off her and the way her nipples seemed to be hardening, she had a pretty good idea.

Kanade giggled slightly before she began to sweep the tentacle gently, tiny precise movements that elicited mewls of joy from her pet. Gray’s mewls became more rapid, growing higher in pitch as Kanade caressed and teased her. And soon, Kanade felt a very distant, barely there really, drop of wetness against the tip of the tentacle.

That was her signal to press up and in.

Or, at least, that’s what she tried. Kanade’s eyes widened in alarm as the tentacle tip was… well, there was no way around it: it was simply far too big and even the little bit of pressure she used too much. Gray’s body shook momentarily as it partially split around her crotch, her face’s look of pleasure transforming to one of shock before the light faded from her eyes, her body slumping atop the tentacle.

“Shit!” Kanade cursed, quickly withdrawing the tentacle and pressing her other finger up against the blood now streaming from the gaping wound as if that would help. “ _ Fucking  _ dammit!”

She hovered for a few moments, unsure what to do before sighing in disappointment and sliding Gray’s body between her lips. At least it was painless for her, the kraken consoled herself as she chewed the corpse up. Her sadness was akin to that of a human child who had discovered that their Tamagotchi died and it quickly faded as Kanade flicked her eyes down to the tentacle which still had a host of humans upon it.

Well, if they were too fragile for that… What else could she do with them?

The corner of her lips curled up as an idea occurred to her and Kanade flicked a bunch of the tiny things into a waiting hand. Curling her fingers to pin all but one of them against her palm, the kraken flicked the human into a skyward arc. She watched it intently as it flew up high, the pitch of its shriek increasing as it sailed through the air. The increase in the pitch of its squeals and the spike of fear in its scent made her blood rush.

Tracking its descent, Kanade carefully extended her other hand beneath its path. The creature actually  _ bounced  _ a little at the impact atop her palm and lay there stunned. But Kanade gave it no time to recover before passing it right back into the tossing hand. And with her initial experiment done, she positioned her tentacle to give the prey upon it a good audience view and began to juggle.

Unfortunately, it turned out that the difference between tossing a single object once and continuously tossing about a whole bunch was more complex than Kanade anticipated. She managed to catch and relaunch the first prey in her performance, but the second, third, and fourth all plummeted down to the street, the last even bouncing off one of her supporting tentacles. The one she relaunched, on the other hand, she also missed catching again… distracted as she was with the initial misses. She barely managed to stop and catch the fifth.

A few further tries quickly left Kanade standing there with only one of the creatures left. The rest lying with their bodies broken upon the ruined streets and shattered ruins around the kraken. Her face twisted in frustration and Kanade growled, closing her fingers around the remaining prey. It only had to let out one last howl before it crushed, a warm, bubbly, tingling pop registering against her palm.

Not in the least bit satisfied, Kanade whipped the tentacle with the last couple of dozen creatures through a nearby apartment. Both it and the humans upon it exploded as the limb drove straight through it, a shower of debris and detritus sailing high into the air before raining down on the surrounding city blocks. And Kanade paused, a slight smile tugging at her lips as she considered the sensation of just… smashing something.

Looking around, Kanade spotted one building larger than the rest. She wasn’t sure what the large, red “H” on top of it meant but the fact it seemed already abandoned didn’t put her off: she wasn’t looking for any prey at the moment, just the things they built.

It happened in the blink of an eye: one of her tentacles lashed out, striking so fast and hard it seemed little more than a blur. The distance was far longer than what the tentacle should have been able to reach, but it didn’t seem to have any trouble crossing the distance at all. It struck the building at its base and the impact was devastating, as if an enormous bomb had detonated right underneath the structure. The ground itself foamed upward, lifting the central building into the air before gravity reasserted itself and the whole thing plunged right back down, the entire structure falling down into the forming crater as little more than a pile of rubble.

Kanade laughed, lunging forward, entire city blocks disintegrating under her strikes. This was fun!

The kraken’s subsequent spree of destruction could easily be tracked by the immense pall of dust she kicked up in her wake, punctuated regularly by fireballs whenever a gas main or something else particularly flammable detonated. Kanade whipped forward, moving faster than any of the humans could have possibly imagined she could atop those supporting tentacles. By the time anyone in her immediate path spotted her approach, it would already be too late to escape.

At a glance, the air around her seemed to be in constant motion, as if she was the center of some barely-visible tornado, and this perception was only reinforced by the swirl of debris which spun up around her only to tumble back down in her wake. But a closer look would reveal that the blur wasn’t the air at all. Rather, they were her tentacles in endless motion, moving faster than the eye could follow, whipping all about her to smash, tear, and throw.

The first of the fleeing crowd the kraken happened upon in this new rampage didn’t last more than a dozen seconds. The kinetic impact of her tentacle, whipping across the surface of the road like an enraged chess player’s arm sweeping a board clean, eviscerated each human so violently and rapidly that there wasn’t even a spray of blood. They simply ceased to exist, the roads they were running upon ripped up into dirt and the vehicles they were driving torn into thin, small scraps of metal fluttering.

A joyous laugh escaped Kanade at the momentary splash of wetness on her tentacles before their raw motion instantly air-dried the blood away. Was that really all such beings could amount to before her power? At the same time, she was getting worked up again. Her eyes flashed with lust as structures which had taken months, if not years, to build and been painfully maintained for decades or centuries to withstand the test of time disintegrated in the blink of an eye. The power was just too much! She licked her lips as the heat began to build again, her arousal growing. Oh yeah, this was more like it!

Kanade didn’t even really notice when she passed from Southend into the neighboring towns to its west. But at her scale, there really wasn’t any way for her to tell such things apart and in her current state, she wouldn’t have cared for such human notions as “urban jurisdictions” to begin with. She might have cared about the British army reconnaissance unit, dispatched in response to the frankly unbelievable reports coming out of Southend. But in the end they were so small and few and her descent upon them was so rapid that she never had the chance to notice them.

Their shocked radio reports, which gave way to unbelievable panic, then to a few seconds of screaming followed by static as their radios were shattered along with the soldiers bodies did serve to convince the British high command that this was real. The follow up air reconnaissance put paid to any further doubts. Some sort of enormous, tentacled, monster-lady was tearing her way through from the eastern coast and bearing down on London itself, wiping out everything in her path.

It was only after tearing through Langdon Hills that Kanade stopped. Not because anything made her, but because she had finally ran out of things at hand to destroy. By then she had torn a 30 kilometer swathe of destruction across the southeastern coast, gouging the core out of Southend and wiping out five more adjoining towns. She panted heavily, her tits heaving at the continuous exertion of moving so destructively so quickly, but her titanic size gave her titanic endurance and the recovery to match.

Kanade finished catching her breath and smiled eagerly as she looked out across the fields in front of her and saw an even more massive nest of prey in front of her. And the buildings! Some of them even rivalled her own size! This was going to be a  _ real  _ treat, in terms of literal food as much as in terms of entertainment and sexual pleasure.

Then Kanade flinched as something struck her dead in the face. Or really a whole bunch of things. The visage of the city in front of her vanished, instead replaced by a torrent of smoke. The kraken shook her head, lifting one tentacle to shield her eyes from the irritants and sweeping more around her so rapidly they created a good gust of wind that blew the cloud away.

Now that she was looking more down, Kanade could see a mess of small armored shells spread out in the fields in front of her. They were hunkered down wherever they could: amidst bushes, behind stones, within tree lines. Puffs of smoke lifted from the nozzles extending in front of the shells, detonating on and around Kanade in tickling little flashes of fire. Tiny prey, dressed up in khaki that was more difficult to pick out against the countryside darted between the shells. Wait… no, not shells. Tanks… that is what those things were called, tanks.

And overhead, Kanade noticed, tiny metal birds… no, those were called “aircraft”, as they darted about, bombs dropping away towards her.

And in the face of this imposing army, Kanade grinned. “Oh, so you ladies wanna have  _ that  _ kinda fun then?” She said playfully, as if the barrage wasn’t even occurring. “Well, I am kinda hungry and horny. So I’d love to have you all for lunch.”

And then she launched herself forward, eager to meet the challenge. And if she could satiate herself upon this army… well, why not?

—

“What do you think of all this, Murphy?” Lieutenant Houghton asked from where he sat, beneath the commander’s cupola.

Sergeant Adrian Murphy glanced up from his gun scope, where all he could see in any case was the Centurion tank in front of them rumbling down the London highway. Rumors had been running rife around the company since they got the deployment orders, ranging wildly in their outlandishness: a coup, a surprise exercise, a sudden invasion. Only the last one made any sense to Murphy.

“Well, it’s gotta be the reds, right sir? Not like there’s many other candidates?”

“An' ah bit ye hink th' red can teleport tay.” Corporal Jonah Murdoch, a Scottish loader with an impenetrable poker face and an even more impenetrable accent observed. “An' wooldnae they hae tae gie ben Germany?”

“The corporal has a point there, sergeant.” Houghton said before poking his head out of the cupola for a moment and then dropping back in. “The Russians have been absolutely quiet since Uncle Joe bought it, and now suddenly they’ve skipped over Western Europe and are landing on our shores with no warning at all?” He shrugged his head. “On the other hand, this  _ is  _ far too big for just an exercise.”

“Coup then, sir?” Murphy suggested.

Houghton looked sharply at him and drew himself up in the proper stance of an aggrieved British officer. “This is Britain, my boy.”

A chuckle ran around the compartment at that. With the lull in the conversation, Murphy brought his eyes back to the Centurion’s gun sight. The battalion had moved through London now and was passing into the countryside just to the east. There was traffic coming down the opposite road, all civilian. Foot traffic too, harried looking civilians with pinched terrified faces. Murphy had heard stories about refugees in the war from his father when he came home. He never thought he’d see them like this, not here in Britain.

“Next right, driver.” Houghton ordered, shortly after the village of West Horndon whipped by them on the right. They rolled off the highway and swung south, making their way along a line of trees in which quite a number of other tanks were settling in. Eventually, the Lieutenant instructed their driver to plant themselves in a spot along the same tree line.

They had a clear line of sight across the fields all the way to Laindon. Through his gunsight, Murphy could spot more armor and infantry digging in along various bushes, copses, and other terrain features between them and the town. But his attention was quickly grabbed by the enormous pall of smoke rising up from Basildon, further to the east.

“‘At’s sum fire, aye.” Murdoch mumbled from next to him, watching through his own sight as it billowed upwards. But Murphy could hear the frown in his voice. It was all wrong for a fire: the way it rose was less the steady inclination and more violent, as if it was being blasted skyward. And the color wasn’t the blacks-and-whites one would normally associate with smoke, but instead a thick brown, like pulverised dirt.

“Say again, command?” Lieutenant Houghton’s voice again brought Murphy out of his thoughts, causing the gunner to glance back up at his commander. The Lieutenant wore a disbelieving frown as his hand was pressed to the earpiece, listening intently to whatever message was coming down from higher command. “I see, I’ll pass it along.”

“We finally got some indication of what’s going on, sir?” The driver called up. The Lieutenant glanced back down and shook his head.

“We have.” Houghton answered, and the skepticism in his voice was apparent. “And I’m not sure I believe it myself.” 

The Lieutenant straightened up to peer just over the brim of his hatch before ducking back down. “We’ve been ordered to prepare to engage a giant monster.”

There was a long moment’s pause followed by a series of awkward chuckles. “Command's tint it.” Murdoch proclaimed. “Thes’ ay American film noo?”

“Right out of hollywood apparently.” Houghton agreed calmly. There was disbelief in his voice, but no humor and that short-circuited the amusement quite quickly. Murphy coughed awkwardly in the silence that followed, returning his eyes to his gunsight. And he started… the column of smoke was closer, much closer.

And it was then the ground began to roll. Murdoch mumbled an incoherent curse as the tank rocked. The rumble was overpowering. But it was nothing compared to the sight before them: Murphy’s jaw dropped as  _ she  _ burst into view on the horizon. Titanic. Horrific.  _ Beautiful _ .

She whipped across the Basildon, the entire town literally exploding around her in a great column blasting into the air. The immense tentacles in place of her legs were moving at a speed that Murphy’s mind couldn’t quite process given their big and ungainly appearance. Then, as she reached the edge of the town, still a good 800 yards from the first of the hastily formed battle lines, she stopped. Her bare breasts bounced with her halt and her long red hair whipped past her head momentarily before she threw it back with a flick of her arm.

The titaness stood, her eyes focused up and over them. Now that they had halted their assault on the terrain around, Murphy saw the uncountable smaller tentacles that she wasn’t resting upon. Some prodded a bit at the ground in an almost absent manner, but most drifted lazily around her, curling up and about.

Murphy swallowed hard. He could see the pinkish-red splotches on her breasts, but neither they nor the tentacles seemed to remove from the ethereal beauty that drew the eye of every man to the betentacled giantess.

“Holy jesus.” The driver murmured aloud.

“That's a huir uv a big lass.” Murdoch agreed. His face was still mostly neutral, but his eyes managed to betray his shock as he stared at the immense redhead. Inevitably, his gaze drifted down to her chest. “In mair ways than a body…”

“Sir, when command said ‘giant monster’,” Murphy paused and shook his head at the sentence he was about to say. “Did they mention that… it was a  _ lady _ ?”

“They… did not, sergeant.” The tremble of surprise in the Lieutenant’s voice couldn’t be missed. “Nevertheless, our orders are clear. Standby to engage.”

Murdoch and Murphy exchanged a quick glance, but Murphy just nodded. Wordlessly, Murphy grabbed an armor piercing shell and slammed it into the breach. Returning his own eyes to the gunsight, Murphy aimed at her left breast, where the heart was… or probably was, assuming she was human enough. The maximum gun range on the Centurion’s 20-pounder topped out at just over a mile, but then that figure was against targets far smaller than the massive redhead some mile-and-a-half distant.

For the moment, thankfully the immense kraken-woman seemed just to be taking in the sights of London, not noticing the army dug in in front of her. The radio squealed, an unintelligible crackle murmuring in their commander’s headset. Houghton lifted his hand to his headset, listening intently and then yelled.

“Fire!”

The instruction was half-drowned out not just by Murphy pulling the trigger, but by every other tank in the line opening up as well. Tracers and smoke trails curled towards her naked body as the tanks, infantry heavy weapons, and artillery all opened up. She vanished in a hail of fire and dust as the British army unleashed its valiant firepower. For a moment, Murphy thought he saw her reel beneath the smoke.

Then the dust of the barrage abruptly blew away from her with a sweep of the monster-woman’s tentacles. She was looking down at them now, her eyes sweeping across the assembled tanks, gun positions, and slit trenches, clearly picking them out now that they had revealed themselves by opening fire.

Then She smiled down at them, a brief, possessive smile that bathed Murphy’s spine in ice water and raised the hairs on the back of his neck. Her mouth moved, he voice rumbled out clear even over the barrage, but Murphy couldn’t understand a word of it. He was pretty sure he got the intent however, and it made his gut twist.

And then she  _ moved _ .

She plowed right through the first line of defense like it didn’t exist. Through his gunsight, Murphy saw one of the Centurions caught right in her path get crushed: the 52 ton war machine crumpled from the front first as the supporting tentacle rolled right over it. He could see the tank’s commander scramble out from his hatch cupola and try to leap away, but her movement was faster and the man’s mouth opened in a voiceless scream before he was driven down and dragged under a sea of writhing pink-with-white suckers.

The rest of the first line either side of her exploded skyward as her other tentacles lashed out, whipping out over them. They were simply swept away like dust before a broom. More of her tentacles then shot out and forward, plunging down amidst the second line of defense as she rolled into it.

Murphy’s gut lurched as the limbs rose back up, tanks caught fast in their suckers. He had to swallow again, this time from nausea, as other smaller tentacles ripped turrets off and rent armor apart before plucking the screaming crews from the vehicles. Still more tentacles simply swept down into slit trenches where the infantry cowered and when they rose back up, they were covered in screaming, shouting figures.

And the titanic lady herself? She was just hunched forward, watching her excess limbs work, literally pulling the entire army apart. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and desire. She didn’t even seem to notice the shells, bombs, and rockets detonating against her skin.

Seeing what she could do didn’t make it any better when she turned to the third-line of defence.  _ Their  _ line of defence.

“ **_Driver_ ** !” Houghton’s voice snapped through the daze within the tank, now acrid from the fumes of gun exhaust as Murphy futilely fired as fast as Murdoch could load the shells. The titaness seemed to be bearing directly down on them. “ _ Get us out of here! Move, move, move! _ ”

Screaming an unintelligible acknowledgement, the driver slammed the tank into reverse and stepped on it. The sudden movement jostled Murphy, banging his forehead against the gunsight. Dazed by the impact, the gunner slumped back for a few moments before shaking the haze from his head and trying to lean forward again.

Only then the tank  _ heaved _ . Murphy’s stomach did a free flop as the whole armored machine was lifted into the air, the Lieutenant’s shouting filling his ear. It grew into a high-pitched scream as, with a screech of shredding metal, the turret was torn away and the wind blasted in his face. Murphy looked up just in time to see the tentacle strike down, drowning out his commander’s screams by latching onto Houghton from the front, smothering his face.

“Help me! Help me!” Murphy shrieked down towards the driver compartment, but the driver didn’t move from his own fetal position. The gunner felt a wet sucker latch on his back, began to pull him up. He tried to grab onto the gun breech, but that almost yanked his arms out of his sockets when up against the force of the tentacle’s pull. “Oh god! Oh god!  _ Someone help me! _ ” He shrieked as he was carried away.

Murdoch was a fair bit more calm. “Sae mah mammy was reit efter aw…” He grumbled as another sucker grabbed him by his side, hauling him up. “Mostly.”

The tentacle whipped up and around, portions further down sliding across more tanks to seize more crews until it was full. Murphy futilely pulled and struggled all the while, the terror of being in the great monster-woman’s grip washing away the awareness that even if he did manage to free himself, he’d just plummet to his death. He abruptly froze as the tentacle filled and then rose, assuming a lazy drifting position just off the redhead’s left shoulder.

It left Murphy with a fantastic - albeit slightly tilted - view of the carnage she was wreaking. The other tentacles whipping around, yanking up tanks and peeling them open like tins of sardines for yet more to whip in. Once stripped of their crews, the armored machines would then be tossed aside into vehicles or gun positions further off, smashing right through them.

The gunfire had considerably slackened as the force disintegrated under the titanic tentacle woman’s rampage. Even the aircraft overhead had stopped bombing, worried about hitting their own forces. That was something which Murphy had mixed feelings about. Yeah, it meant he wasn’t liable to die to an errant shell, but he wasn’t quite sure whether the quick death of getting blown up wasn’t preferable for whatever the enormous woman had in mind.

Her attention wasn’t on anything in her tentacles however. Rather, she was leaning down, scooping up the fleeing infantry with her actual two humans and pouring them down into her cleavage. She worked at it until the dark crevice between her gigantic tits was practically an enormous, writhing mass of soldiery. Tiny men clawing and crawling across each other in the vertical space, unable to find a hold.

The monster woman’s hands cupped her breasts, lifting them, holding them, squeezing them as she caught enough tiny soldiers to fill the sexy flesh between her breasts. She looked down at them and bared her white teeth at them, beginning to rub her breasts together. Gently at first, enjoying their struggles against her tits, so small, so puny and helpless before her gigantic body.

The shrieks grew louder as the tiny soldiers resisted the pressure and the shiver of pleasure that ran across her body went straight through her tentacles. But the kraken was not to be denied her sport and she pressed harder, slowly grinding her breasts together, watching as blood sprayed against her warm, tan flesh, as the tiny bodies sank deeper into her cleavage. A hot, sexy, bloody wetness bathed her breasts and trickled down across her stomach. She rolled her tits together as the screams crescendoed, her nipples growing rock hard as she savored the way they mashed and broke, turning slowly to paste between her warm, soft breasts.

Murphy couldn’t tear his eyes away. It was like watching a train wreck, a catastrophe of spectacle you had to watch. He heard some retching from nearby, another poor sap watching the same scene losing his lunch. But his attention was pulled back up towards the redhead’s face as she took a deep breath and released her breasts. For a moment, she took a finger and stirred it playfully in the mess. Then her eyes turned onto the tentacles around her, her grin became downright hungry and Murphy promptly felt his bowels promptly excavate themselves.

But she didn’t start immediately. Instead, oddly, she began to simply scan her tentacles. Leveraging each one up right in front of her eyes. Murphy didn’t know if she was teasing them, but from the way she squinted and her mouth drew into a frown it seemed more like… she was looking for something? Whatever it was, she wasn’t finding it. After awhile, she seemed to give up, shaking her head in clear disappointment.

“ **_Ec! Ro sannei?_ ** ” The monster rumbled before shrugging and finally lifting one of the other human-filled tentacles to her mouth.

Murphy’s mind was screaming as he watched her eat. There was no way to handle this. If she’d abruptly started speaking english and told him to die, his heart would have happily stopped beating on the spot. But he was as helpless as every other soldier she had caught, trapped within her personal orgy. Forced to watch as she delicately licked the tiny soldiers off each chosen tentacle to eat them, the noises she made making it quite clear this was her favorite meal.

She bit some in half, crushed some with her tongue, chewed others, their shrieks being cut short with the working of her jaw. Side eyeing the tentacles she had not yet chosen, giving the men upon them bedroom eyes, she mischievously slid tips between pursed lips. When they slid back out, they were clean and she’d tip her head back, her red hair stirring in the wind as her throat bobbed, swallowing them alive.

He didn’t know how many he watched her devour or how long it lasted. At some point, things began to blur for Murphy, his consciousness finally deciding to take a break from the horrific scene in front of him. He only came to when the tentacle he was stuck on began to move, jostling him.

He screamed along with all the other tankers, but they were  _ descending  _ rather than ascending. Glancing around, Murphy saw a few other tentacles, still covered in survivors, coming down along with them. His head jerked a little as the descent finally stopped and with a shake of his head, he glanced up and felt his heart come to a stop.

Two of the supporting tentacles and something like a dozen of the grasping ones had parted themselves wide, unveiling something it hadn’t occurred to Murphy that the monstrous redhead would  _ have _ . He had seen the genitalia of a woman before: his mates from gunnery school had insisted he get his cherry popped the night he graduated. But  **_holy shit_ ** …

The giantess reached down with two of her fingers and peeled herself open. A clear stream, almost a river, of fluid dribbled out from the immense womanhood, waterfalling towards the ground. The heat and musky air of her washed over them in waves. And then the tentacles started in and Murphy had the (mis)fortune of having just enough time to manage one more gulp of air before he and all the other god-knows-how-many men on the same tentacle, as well as several others, plunged in past those fleshy lips.

Those on the interior of the tentacles, the sides facing each other, were squashed instantly as the entrance of the monster-woman’s sex forced the pseudopods to crash together. Murphy was “lucky” enough to avoid this fate, being on the outside, and instead only found his face pressed up against pulsating flesh. There was a deep series of rumbles from overhead. He couldn’t think, couldn’t get his bearings.

Her vagina closed about him like a great wet cave, hot as an oven, flooded with juices, pressing in on him from every side. He was drowning in her cream, smothering in her soft vagina, and the flesh was too heavy for him to move. He struggled in vain with all the others, unaware that the monster woman felt their wriggles, and with a shriek of delight went over the brink on them. Suddenly, a wave of incredible heat washed over Murphy, her love cream was gushing down his throat, his body twisting in her cunt. The vaginal walls were no longer soft, but rock hard, clenching tight like a great fist. There was a flash of lightning and… darkness.

—

Kanade’s orgasms came one after another, like sensual concussions, wanton explosions wracking her body with incredible delight. The tiny soldiers died screaming as her gigantic cunt squeezed them into paste, her muscles clenching around them with feminine glee, smashing them against the inserted tentacles, taking delight in her raw power over them. With each surge of pleasure, she shrieked and lashed out, her tentacles ripping through the very ground itself to send any remaining men and machine into the air on lethal arcs.

Then with a final surge, the orgasm peaked and Kanade slumped forward, her shoulders shuddering as she rode the lee-side of her climax. But she wasn’t relaxed… instead, she was hungry for more. Rising back up amidst the wreckage of the army she had literally fucked over, she grinned widely as she took in the enormous nest they had been trying to defend. And it was all hers!

…

Okay, actually, that didn’t actually sound that fun. Kanade dearly wished she could find her beloved to share in this delight, but there would be other opportunities. And hey, if she fucked around (ha!) in these nests enough, maybe her love woul-

Kanade’s train of thought was interrupted as a stick of bombs slammed into her back. She blinked at the tickling warmth, her eyes lifting up skyward. Oh yeah, the aircraft. Those were still a thing. With their ground forces shredded, she guessed they were willing to start pounding her again.

That was no good. Kanade Amou was the one who pounded her prey, not the other way around!

More bombs rained down around her as Kanade straightened up, raising her tentacles. “Hey now, if you wanna play like that…” She taunted, a savage smile tearing its way across her face. “I’ve got some time!”

And with that, she thrust her tentacles up. There was no possible way for them to extend far enough, so instead she  _ twisted _ them as they lunged forward. Impossibly, the limbs twirled so fast they became little more than blurs even to Kanade’s eyes. The disruption in the air that caused sent tornadic blasts of wind twisting skyward, so violent they could rip apart concrete. And with dozens upon dozens of tentacles thrusting and twisting again and again… well, even if Kanade hadn’t had such precise aim, the number of air blasts alone would have told.

Those aircraft which were struck dead-on by the wind blasts simply exploded, the brief little fireballs themselves getting blown away. Those which were grazed instead spiralled down out of control as the blasts ripped away wings and control surfaces. Only the more skilled pilots were able to retain enough stability to stay in the air… and even then only long enough until Kanade launched a second windblast at them.

Kanade only stopped blasting once the skies were clear. She started to turn, but paused as she noticed little white fabric descending slowly from the air, prey hanging on their end. It took her mind a moment to place them: parachutes. Some of the little creatures she had shot down retained enough control to bail out.

A coy smile crept back across Kanade’s face as she quickly slithered about beneath them. They screamed and thrashed as they noticed her maneuvering herself below them, but they had no choice in their descent and she caught them all in one of her cupped hands. Lifting them to her face, she eagerly scanned the several dozen large group.

Her smile vanished as she looked over the little creatures, scrambling to their feet and desperately clawing at the cage of her fingers. From their appearance and their scent… none of them were the prey’s equivalent to girls. Rather, they were all the other sort. The weird ones. Just like the soldiers she had plucked off the ground.

“What?” Kanade glowered, suddenly angry at the apparent segregation. “Do you little bitches think girls can’t fight or something? Bah!”

And with that, Kanade squeezed her hand shut. The way the prey’s squealing screams reached a crescendo and finally cut out in a series of wet, warm crunches as she closed her fist did a lot to ameliorate her outrage at these insects’ apparent priorities. A sweet smile returned to the kraken’s face as she tossed the mashed up ball of flesh and guts down into a nearby field and turned back to the giant nest.

There’d be plenty of prey girls in there, Kanade was sure, along with the other type. She’d make sure to give them all one  _ wild _ ride. With a short, eager giggle to herself, the kraken slithered towards London, eager to play...

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say, translating Kanade’s already existent “supportive, playful big sis” (or, if you listen to the fandom’s version of it, chaotic alpha lesbian) character to the realm of horny, giant monstergirldom was both quite easy and very fun.
> 
> Also, please forgive Kanade’s dismissiveness of the male human specimen. She was a lesbian to begin with and has losing all concept of men completely means she fundamentally views them through the same lense as the other Monstergeah’s (that is, “they weird”). This is in no way reflective of the author’s real life opinions, I’d have to be pretty self-loathing to hate men, although it is admittedly reflective of the author’s real life fetishes (along with about 90% of everything else in this story).
> 
> For any tank nuts out there who may be wondering why the Centurion’s here have 20-pounders (84mm) instead of the more famous L7 105mm rifles, I recommend you do a bit of additional research: the L7 was only developed and fitted to the Centurion in 1959, five years after the timeplace of this fic.
> 
> And happy halloween everybody! Feels appropriate I’d manage to update this. Although frankly what I have in mind for the next two chapters might’ve fit the date better. Speaking of which, next time something itsy-bitsy isn’t so itsy-bitsy any more.


	6. Planetfall 6

**Symphomonsters**

**Episode 1, Chapter 6**

\----

The radio crackled. “Car One-L-Three-Seven, this is dispatch. We have a File-Fifteen up in Saratoga Springs. Weird messages from the local police department before they stopped responding. Could you head up there and see what’s the deal, copy?“

New York State Trooper Alex Holland had to put his sandwich down to grab the receiver. “This is Car One-L-Three-Seven, we copy dispatch. We’ll get moving.” Putting the receiver back, he grabbed up his sandwich again as his partner Leon Gill turned. The initial squeal of static had awakened him from his nap in the driver’s seat, but he had been waking up as the conversation took place.

“Eh? What?”

“Request for information up in Saratoga Springs.” Alex repeated. “Apparently dispatch is having some communication problems with the local police.” His partner now properly caught up, he bit into his sandwich.

“Ah, got it.” Leon muttered, sitting straighter as he wiped the last of the sleep from his eyes and started the engine. Pulling out from the convenience store, they turned north onto the Major Deegan Expressway. The trees and hills whipped by either side of them, punctuated by the occasional newly-constructed suburban homes and all dyed red by the setting sun.

The sight jogged Alex’s memory as he finished off his sandwich and stowed the wrapper. “Hey, you know that highway act congress passed last month?”

“Mhmm.” Leon vocalized, keeping his eyes on the road as he flicked the headlights on.

“I heard they’re talking about revamping the expressway as part of it.”

“Really now?” Alex’s attention broke away only momentarily. “You think it’ll be an improvement?”

“It’s gotta be.” Leon answered, drumming his fingers on the window sill. “Ike was all for it. You voted for him, right?”

“‘Course!” Alex said, smiling. “After all, I like Ike! You like Ike…”

“Everybody likes Ike!” They chorused together, followed by a short bout of laughter at the old campaign jingle.

The laughter died down as they turned off the expressway at the exit to Saratoga Springs. Immediately, they realized something was wrong from the lack of lights. Sure, the town wasn’t large by any stretch of the imagination but it should have still been reasonably lit up. Instead, the only light, aside from their own headlights, was a sliver of moonlight haphazardly shining through the overcast. It cast the various houses and trees along the road in deep shadows, setting the two men on edge.

“Power outage shouldn’t have knocked out the comms, right?” Alex asked as he watched the silhouettes flash by them.

Leon shook his head. “Police stations have generators for their radio. Unless it was down for maintenance?”

Alex chewed his lip at the suggestion, his eyes sweeping across the road. There was something else that was nagging at him that he couldn’t place for a few seconds. Then it struck him: there was no other road traffic besides theirs. No other headlights cutting through the night. Nothing, nada. Alex was hardly expecting there to be a torrent of traffic for a small city like Springs, but there should have been  _ some  _ people trying to make their way home from-

“WOAH! Stop!” He shouted and then jerked forward as Leon hit the brakes as abruptly as instructed. Fortunately, Alex had the presence of mind to brace himself and just barely managed to avoid banging his head on the dashboard. Taking a second to orient himself, he quickly threw open the passenger door, grabbing and flicking on his flashlight.

“Alex wha-” Leon began but stopped as he saw what Alex had seen. Just to their right, barely visible in the dead of night, was a roadside inn. Or, what was left of it.

The place was trashed. Not a single window was left unbroken and as Alex walked his flashlight over the building’s facade they noticed several good sized holes punched in the walls and roof of the low, homely looking structure. Alex quickly glanced back over his shoulder, his wide eyes meeting Leon’s.

“Severe weather?” The driver suggested, but the doubt in his voice was clear and he was already reaching for the receiver. They’d listened to the weather forecaster on the radio: it had only been partly cloudy at worst over the entire state all day. Leon quickly spoke into the receiver. “Uh… dispatch, this is Car One-L-Three-Seven. We’re on the outskirts of Saratoga Springs and the place seems to be suffering a massive power outage. We just found a… looks like a  _ severe  _ File-Sixty at a nearby inn. Do you copy?”

“Dispatch copies.” Dispatch’s calm voice crackled back, soothing both of the state troopers' nerves. “Is the owner there? Any witnesses to the vandalism?”

Leon again looked at Alex, who had only moved a few feet from the car. The state trooper glanced around at the seemingly abandoned inn, then turned around and shook his head. Leon quickly replied accordingly. “Negative dispatch. Nobody’s here… in fact, we haven’t seen a single soul. Feels like a ghost town.”

There was a pause on the other end. Finally the dispatcher answered. “Alright, make sure to inform the folks at the station when you get there. But keep in touch. Out.”

“Copy that.” Leon eagerly replied before placing the receiver back in the dash. Next to him, Alex climbed back into the passenger seat.

“Come on.” Alex said. “Let’s get to the station.”

The scene only became grimmer as the buildings gave way from houses and the odd motel to small shops and compact apartments. Even in the night overcast, it was obvious they all had suffered damage. Some had even collapsed outright. “Jesus christ.” Leon breathed, glancing around as houses zipped by. “What the hell happened here?”

“It’s like a warzone…” Alex murmured, then his head whipped around. “Hey, you don’t think it’s the Reds, do ya?”

Leon glanced back incredulously. “What? You think they snuck an army over here? How’d they manage that?” Taking one hand off the wheel, he motioned around, “And where  _ are  _ they if they're invading?”

“Setting up an ambush?” Alex answered, somewhat more uncertainly. Then he shook his head. “I don’t know, this is weird. Let’s just get to the station. It should be just around the cor-WOAH LOOK OUT!”

The exclamation came as the car turned the aforementioned corner onto main street. It was also redundant: Leon saw the blackened ropes criss-crossing the road and slammed on the brakes… too late. Both men were thrown forward as the police car plowed into the apparent webbing. At first, it bent easily but swiftly firmed up and bounced back, pushing against the police car trivially. The sudden reverse movement tossed the two state troopers, already dazed from smashing their heads into the dashboard, back into their seats.

The two men sat dazed for what seemed like hours, their headlights illuminating the rope ahead of them. Leon caught his breath first, turning towards his partner. “You okay?”

Alex blinked back in confusion for a bit, then he shook his head and winced. “Y-yeah… I think I got a nasty headache.” He glanced forward, staring out the front windshield and realized that, in the illumination of the head beams, the “ropes” across the road… weren’t.

The strands were too thin, for one. Although they were still thick enough that it took Alex and Leon a moment to recognize. They were white and laid out in an intricate pattern all across the main street not just in breadth, but in depth. Leon couldn’t believe it. “Is that…?”

“Yeah…” Alex said, equally stunned. “It… kinda looks like a giant spider web, don’t it?”

Leon shifted gear, putting the car in reverse and pressed the gas. The vehicle reversed a few inches, the webbing bent with it… then with a buck the vehicle seized up. They were stuck fast.

“What the hell,” Leon muttered, pressing the pedal all the way to the floor, “Come on,  _ come on _ …” The engine roared, the wheels squealed on the road, and the vehicle jostled more violently but it just couldn’t break free. Finally, Leon gave up and lifted his foot off, killing the motor.

“Come on.” Alex muttered, popping open his door and retrieving his flashlight. “Careful not to touch it, if it can hold a vehicle…”

“One moment,” Leon muttered, reaching for the radio receiver. “We gotta report this.”

Alex nodded his understanding and left his partner to inform dispatch. As he stepped out onto the street, he realized he could hear a strange muttering, so low that it had been background noise until his mind finally recognized it. Shining his light through the net, he squinted his eyes and strained his ears, trying to locate the source of the sound. The webbing was so thick, he couldn’t make out anything ahead, but it sounded as if the murmuring was coming from… above?

Casting his light up, Leon froze in shock and horror. Looking up, he could now see that the webbing not only covered the small city’s main street, but also all the space above it between the multi-story buildings right up to their roofs. And stuck all across and within the webbing, at least a story off the ground, were a multitude of vehicles: cars, trucks, buses. Most of them were still filled with people and as the beam from his flashlight played across them, Leon could make out their passengers hammering against the glass. The murmuring was in fact their muffled cries.

Then Leon noticed the vehicles weren’t the only thing stuck in the nets: also throughout the net were clumps of people. They were well and truly trapped, wriggling against each other, their screams muffled by the webbing around them. Leon’s hand scrambled down his belt, trying to find a knife or something that he could use as he shouted. “Alex! You gotta see this!”

His partner’s head popped up out of the car, following his beam up. Alex’s face paled as he stared up at the trapped groups of people, eyes widening. “ _ Jesus fuck _ !”

“You gotta tell dispatch about this.” Leon urged. “We gotta get help out here.”

“Y-Yeah, right…” Alex said, starting to duck back down. But he froze as he caught distant movement out of the corner of his eye. “Uh… Leo… behind us.”

Leon frowned, turning around and flashing his light down the main street. At first, he didn’t see anything but the rows of buildings on either side and the distant hills. Then he noticed one of the hills seemed to be moving. Then he realized it was the wrong shape to be a hill.

At that moment, the overcast clouds parted and the moonlight illuminated  _ her _ .

From the hips up, she looked like a teenage girl… if a somewhat underdeveloped one. Her black hair was pulled into a pair of pigtails, knots of webbing tying them up in place of any ribbons. But even if she hadn’t been naked, her body below the hips would have left the two cops with no doubt. There, the human half melded seamlessly with that of an equally enormous spider body, her torso sprouting from the cephalothorax.

And then there was the obvious fact she was enormous. She was only entering the outskirts of town, yet she still loomed over the entire town like a mountain unto herself, nearly 500 feet tall. Eight immense legs, hundreds of feet long, spread out either side of her, rising and falling with her stride. The moonlight seemed to make her pink eyes glow, her face a mask of concentration as she peered down between her twirling hands. Quickly following her gaze, Leon felt his heart stop as he peered down there.

Hanging in a net extending between her hands was an entire menagerie of farm animals: horses, pigs, cows… even, Leon noticed, a lone person who must have been the farmer. At first, he thought she had hooked the web to her hands, but as she drew closer he noticed the webbing was actually emerging from the base of her wrist. She was wrapping the animals - and the farmer - deeper into the net, whirling her hands around as if knitting a sock. 

Just like a spider might wrap up a fly.

It was only then that Leon realized where the webbing behind him had come from and what had happened to the people of Saratoga Springs. He cursed himself for not realizing it earlier. But the anger at himself fell away quickly, replaced by horror as he realized she was coming  _ right  _ for them. The ground was already beginning to quake with her footfalls.

Whipping his head around, Leon spotted a small alley just off to the right and immediately dashed into it. He only managed a few more steps before he realized Alex wasn’t following him and stopped to glance back.

He could see that Alex had ducked down into the squad car and was shouting into the radio receiver, probably yelling as the dispatcher to send the army or something. Leon quickly glanced towards the giant spider-girl… she was close,  _ way  _ too close. Filling the horizon. “Alex, we gotta move!” he shouted.

Alex glanced up at his shout, scrambled out of the squad car, then froze as he looked up and found himself meeting the giant spider-girl’s enormous pink eyes. The webbing between her hands had been folded into a sack hanging from her right hand, wobbling a little from the entrapped creatures within. The girl focused right on the tiny police officer, watching him expectantly, as if waiting for him to do something. But he could do nothing but stare, petrified by her attention.

Then, after the staring contest dragged on for a few seconds, the girl’s lips quirked upwards in a small, almost reassuring smile. Alex blinked, initially unsure of what to make of the expression. Her smile turned slightly mischievous as she raised one of her two forelegs, swinging it over to dangle above the little human's head.

At the sight of the enormous, hairy spider-limb rising over head, enough to crush him and the car easily, Alex wanted to scream and run… but he couldn’t. His lungs wouldn’t fill with air properly. His legs were shaking so bad they didn’t want to respond. His eyes darted back and forth between the leg and the giant’s face. Her pink eyes seemed to dare him to do or say something.

Summoning all of his strength, Alex tried to scream. Tried to run. Tried to  _ anything _ . But he could only manage to sputter. The leg descended and in his last moments all Alex could think to do was raise his hands as if that would ward it off.

As Alex vanished beneath the giant spider leg with a decisive boom, Leon spun around and ran. He doesn’t hear himself screaming, not with all the blood pounding in his ears. All he could think of was to run, to hide, and hope the behemoth couldn’t find him too.

\----

Shirabe paused a moment as she felt the bug squash beneath her. The bursting of the tiny creature’s body beneath it splattered onto the hairs around the claws at the end of her leg, washing her mind with a burst of pleasant taste and not-quite-as-pleasant smells. That was in addition to the warm, bubbly sensation of the bug’s guts welling up around her claws. The drider swallowed as her mouth began to water at the reminder that she hadn’t had a meal in several hours.

She set the sac of webbing containing the catches from the “farm” on the webbing she had made covering the heart of the bugs’ nest. She had awoken near this nest; this “city” her memory told her they were really called, of these little, two-legged bugs. To be honest, she wasn’t sure they were bugs. But she was a drider. A drider was very much akin to a spider, and a spider ate bugs. And these creatures were absolutely  _ delicious  _ compared to everything else… so bugs they must be.

When she awoke, many had been devoured then and there. Many more had tried to flee, but they were slow and dumb and it had been trivial for her to catch them with her webbing, preserving them within a temporary nest of her own draped over the center of this small “city”... or was it a “town”? Whichever. With something of a home base established, she had begun to search for the ones like her, particularly the one her memory told her she loved… her bright dawn.

Shirabe pushed that concern and the pang of loss that came with it from her mind. There was another bug she had to catch. She turned her head, her eyes scanning down the alley. Though it was night, she could see perfectly as if it was day. Combined with the scent of the creature in the air, a scent she caught not just through her nose but the sensory hairs on her legs and pedipalps as well, and she quickly spotted it darting in through the back door of a building.

There was a row of shops between where she stood and the bug. She could simply just step on the intervening structures her legs punching through the roofs, crushing them trivially. But that would be noisy and alert the bug to her proximity. Or at least, it would if not for…

With a thought, Shirabe threw a switch in her mind and then crawled  _ over  _ the shops noiselessly, her body handily supported by the tiny structures now bearing only a fraction of her weight. Shirabe didn’t really have any explanation for how she could “en-lighten” herself to crawl over the bugs’ otherwise ridiculously fragile buildings without harming them but… she could. And since it proved quite useful for sneaking up on the little things she saw no sense in dwelling on it.

With a flick of her hand, a thin thread shot out from one of Shirabe’s wrist-spinnerets. It wasn’t one of her usual webbing however, as was shown by a precise sweep of her hand. The line whipped through the little building, cutting precisely through the roof of the first floor. With her other hand, Shirabe lightly shoved the upper four floors of the building away, toppling them over to land as a heap of rubble exposing the first floors innards. Immediately, her eyes locked onto the upturned face of the bug, its head turned up and eyes widened in surprise.

It started to scramble back towards the door, but another flick of the wrist and one of Shirabe’s  _ proper _ threads shot down and stuck to its back. Then she reeled the bug in, disconnecting it from the thread and snatching it out of the air as it passed over the palm of her hand. She could feel it still squirming in her enclosed fist as she brought it up to her head and opened it.

Between its scent and its appearance, she had long determined it was one of the other types of bugs. Not the ones whose upper-halves resembled her own, but the gaunter, beefier ones… those adjectives being relative of course. Still, while she had gotten to feel them squish and had eaten plenty of them, Shirabe was a bit curious exactly how resilient these things were.

Raising her hand to her face and opening her palm, she peered down at the bug as it quickly scrambled to its feet, freezing as it spotted her peering down at it. Before it could properly react, however, Shirabe’s free hand descended and she pinched one of its legs between her fingers. She started with just the most minute increase in pressure and…

The low squeals of the tiny creature became pained and it crumpled as its leg instantly flattened between Shirabe’s digits. The drider frowned a little as it howled and beat ineffectually again her fingers. Were these bugs really  **_that_ ** fragile? She gave a slight yank and blinked as the shattered appendage came right off, sending the creatures cries to a new height. Yes, they really were.

With a sigh, Shirabe curled her hands closed and squeezed slightly, cutting the bug’s crying short as its body pulped in her palm. If she ever picked any of these things as a pet, she’d have to be particularly careful with carrying it. Well, that was a problem that would only develop later. Opening her hand again, Shirabe inspected the flattened body lying in the red splotch on her skin. A quick lick, a delicious burst of salt, and the splotch was gone.

Leisurely, Shirabe returned to the web she had laid out, her eyes roving over all the sacs filled with those delectable bugs. And the vehicles they were in. By themselves, those metal shells were pretty bland. But the ones which actually did have bugs inside of them held their flavor exceptionally well. At the thought, Shirabe reached down and plucked one off the web. She peered in through one of the windows and giggled as she picked out the bugs that were panicking and practically clawing over each other to get away from her.

Shirabe quickly slipped the vehicle between her lips, letting it tickle her gum line before she rolled it between her molars and bit down. The satisfying crunch of the car compacting was swiftly followed by a trickling flow of taste as the bugs within imploded and their blood leaked onto her taste buds. The drider swirled the gore-soaked wreckage around, teasing out every bit of seasoning before she swallowed the wreck down and her eyes drifted to the newest addition to the web: the sac of farm animals.

Picking it back up, Shirabe took a moment to savor the muffled sounds coming from within before she unceremoniously shoved the whole thing in her mouth. Her webbing was rather tasteless, but her saliva swiftly dissolved it, spilling all the cows, pigs, horses, and other animals she had caught out onto her tongue. As well as the bug which her memories told her was their “farmer”. Bugs owning other bugs… an interesting concept.

Shirabe tilted her head and placed a finger to her chin in thought as she swished the tasteful menagerie around. Each different type of animal had their own flavor, but she couldn’t help but notice the way the farmer’s flavor stuck out over all the others. It wasn’t that the others were bad and the variety was nice, but if you presented each animal on a series of plates, Shirabe would go for the bugs, every time.

To confirm her find, Shirabe chewed, smiling as the wriggling pile of different creatures on her tongue sloughed into a tasty mush. But even there, out of all them in her mouth, the taste of the farmer-bug stood out. Their flesh, their blood, and even their bones… they were all just so much  _ better  _ than any other option.

It was good, then, that there were so many of them.

Shirabe swallowed and reached down for one of the sacs containing nothing but bugs next. They cried and wiggled as she brought it to her mouth, but there was no escaping her web. They tumbled out into her maw as her saliva dissolved the silk, and she hummed appreciatively. Savoring the mouthful, she pushed them from one cheek to the other with her tongue. She pressed them into the roof of her mouth, and allowed their thrashing limbs to tickle the top. Then, tilting her head back slowly, she let gravity take hold of the bugs. Their own flailing caused them to slide towards her yawning throat at a quicker pace, the saliva rolling down alongside them like a stream. She held them in limbo for as long as possible, hanging at a precipice, but the kicking tickled her throat enough to make her swallow. The only thing that remained in her mouth was a very memorable and fulfilling flavor. But the squirming in her throat was delightful all on its own and the tickling of their panicked struggle in her tummy as they were digested would accompany her the rest of the night.

Her hunger now fully stoked, Shirabe ate voraciously. Clumps of delicious little bugs wailed as they were lifted to her lips, but the sound had long just become a part of the meal for the giant drider. Most mouthfuls she ate right out, but a few she teased by giving them false hope and letting them wiggle as far as half-way out her lips before she slurped them right back in to swallow whole. 

She relished the feel of live meat in her gullet and it wasn’t just the taste or the feeling, although those were great too. But there was something about the feeling of eating these bugs, of knowing that their entire lives would end with fuelling her body, that felt great in another way. It prompted a tickling sensation at the divet between Shirabe’s upper and lower-halves, the location of her sex, that grew into a low burning.

Shirabe only really noted the sensation when she was mostly full, pausing with one of the last few sacs half-lifted to her lips. That hot sensation that demanded relief. She had it earlier too, when first rummaging about this town, breaking into the buildings to rob them of their inhabitants. She had relieved herself with her fingers then, but flicking her eyes to the squirming creatures gave her an idea for… an alternative. That was probably much more fun.

Licking her lips, Shirabe lowered the sac down to her womanhood. Her heat throbbed with anticipation and she wasted little time in pressing the sac through her lips. The drider’s wetness, like her saliva, likewise dissolved the pouch and the tinies quickly found themselves no longer confined by the thread. Yet that offered no freedom, as now they thrashed within a fleshy cavern of rapidly filling juices.

Shirabe had been anticipating it to feel good, but even so the shock of the bugs’ struggles within her sex took her off guard. Her legs went weak at the sensation and her lower body collapsed down to the ground with a rumbling bang, the buildings caught beneath her smashing flat as her ‘en-lightenment’ failed. Shaking her head, Shirabe quickly grabbed another sac and likewise pushed it up into herself, condemning another dozen or so of the bugs to pleasure her.

Grabbing another sac, one of the last two left, Shirabe decided to have a bit more fun with them then just shoving them in all at once. Holding the bag close enough to her vagina so that even the bugs could make it out in the moonlight, she selected just one and tore it free. It squealed and pounded on her hands uselessly as she slowly caressed it over her labia. Another shudder ran down Shirabe’s back as the bug struggled against her lower lips, becoming slick from her fluids as they leaked out.

Slowly and unerringly, the drider pressed the human between her folds feet first. She only inserted it up to it’s ankles before releasing him and clenching her vaginal muscles, prompting a quick yelp from the tiny man as he tumbled down only to catch as the labia took a sucking hold of his feet. Shirabe had to resist the desire to close her eyes and drink in the feeling of the creature's struggles. Instead, she kept her head bowed and her eyes fixated on the little creature. She wanted to see this…

The humans still in the net screamed, struggled, and watched in horror as Shirabe slowly swallowed their companion. Her cream drenching it, her labia pressing against it. It choked helplessly on her copious fluids, fought vainly against the incessant sucking of her vagina. But the drider disdainfully ignored his best efforts and drew it into her body, giggling at the tickle of his struggles and cooing at the shocks of pleasure they produced. Then when it had fully vanished into her, she quickly reached out for the next one.

One at a time, Shirabe slowly pressed them into herself forcing the bugs to watch, to witness where exactly they fit in the food chain compared to her. Their squeals of terror only drove her ardour higher along with the struggles of those trapped within her. She panted heavily with the exertion, shuddering at the joyful shocks.

Finally, there was only one left. Like before, the drider plucked the wriggling toy out and began to caress her folds with it. But she didn’t let go of it this time when she pressed the bug between her folds. Instead, she lifted her fingers upward, pressing the bug up and over the entry to her vagina, against her clitoris.

The soft moan that escaped Shirabe’s lips at the bug’s struggles against her sensitive nub rattled the few intact windows around her. As carefully as she could, she rubbed the bug up against the glans. Its struggles by itself were not rough enough for her needs, but the thought of something so tiny and helpless doing everything it could to try and escape her was a real turn on. Shirabe contented herself with dragging the creature for a few moments, shivering in the joy it produced in concert with others inside her sex, starting to drown. Then, as she neared her peak, she pressed it as hard as she could.

The tiny creature popped against her clitoris like a grape and a tidal wave slammed into her mind an instant later. Shirabe felt the bugs inside of herself likewise pulp as her climax roared into them, her fingers becoming drenched with her vaginal fluids as she convulsed. Pulse after pulse soared through her, far and above the orgasm she had managed by herself earlier that day.

Finally, her climax hit its peak, forcing her mouth open in a voiceless scream, before the giant drider’s upper-half toppled forward to join her lower half against the ground. The row of small apartments in front of Shirabe simply imploded beneath her, their otherwise satisfying destruction something of an afterthought compared to the joy she had just experienced.

Shirabe lay there for a bit, breathing heavily in the afterglow of the session. That had been…  _ phenomenal _ . Who knew the bugs were such incredible sex toys as well? The drider wasn’t sure if she  _ could  _ go back to straightforward masturbation after that.

The muffled squealing of the last sac of bugs finally registered through the haze of Shirabe’s mind and she turned her head towards it, picking the group out just fine with her night vision. Plucking the ball webbing up, Shirabe rolled over on her back, enjoying the cool sensation of another row of buildings crushing beneath her. Her eight legs pointed up idly as she turned the clump of netting over, considering what to do with them.

She was pretty full for the moment, both in terms of food and sex. So with her other hand, she idly plucked the little creatures out of the webbing one by one and popped them between her fingers. The wet sensation of their bodies giving way and the visual spectacle of blood spurting between her fingertips as they squished provided for a good minute’s amusement. And after crushing the last one, Shirabe quickly slid her fingers between her mouth and licked their remains off to swallow down.

Pushing herself back up, she looked over the ruined town of Saratoga Springs, now emptied of its populace, a ghost town pockmarked by ruins where she hadn’t cared to lighten herself. The drider had crushed most of her own netting during her masturbation and her quick game of bug-goes-squish afterwards, but she wasn’t unduly upset by that. They had served their purpose.

A quick glance up towards the moon told Shirabe that the night was still young. And since she had woken up relatively late in this place, she wasn’t yet feeling any need to sleep. Plus, her vision meant that travelling at night was no different to travelling during the day. She figured she might as well move to a new bugs’ nest and net its inhabitants so she’d have breakfast for tomorrow.

And maybe have some other fun with them as well.

—

Shirabe picked the largest road and followed it south, skittering above the trees alongside it that only rose up to her body. A gust of northward wind brushed the hairs on her legs and pedipalps, carrying with it the scent—and taste—of more bugs. A lot more, relatively nearby, let Shirabe know she was heading in the right direction. And her hunt for the bugs matched well with her hunt for her friends: they ate the same things she did. They weren’t driders, in fact Shirabe couldn’t recall exactly what they were, but she could recall that much.

The first occupied structure she happened upon was a convenience store. Its attendant had settled in just an hour earlier for a thoroughly boring night shift. He barely had any time to comprehend what was happening before the giant drider peeled off the roof, snagged him with one of her web shots, and popped him in her mouth. Since she wasn’t really hungry at the moment, Shirabe just suckled on the hapless human as she continued her journey, just enjoying the taste of the little creature.

A few cars motoring on the highway were snagged with the same method. Most, Shirabe peeled the vehicles open like a peanut to retrieve their occupants, sticking the screaming tiny people to the knots of webbing she used to hold up her pigtails. But a few she crushed in their vehicles, a small smile of amusement playing across her face as she felt the metal shells crumple and the squealing of their passengers cut off with a wet gurgle. She’d inspect the bloodied wrecks afterwards before idly tossing them over her shoulder.

Shirabe finished crossing the Mohawk river, although from her perspective it was more of a brook, when she spotted Albany. Her eyes widened as she took in what she could tell was definitely a “city”-type nest. The place must have had something like over a dozen times as many bugs, enough to keep her fed for a good few days, assuming she limited herself to just feeding. Although, admittedly, she doubted she would.

And the lights! The town she had ransacked earlier didn’t shine like this. Then there were the buildings… she hadn’t thought the bugs could build that big. None of the structures the drider spotted actually managed to match her height, but they came close: the tallest among them reached up to the base of her neck.

A positively enticing idea crossed Shirabe’s mind as she sized the structure up, but she couldn’t indulge herself in such fun just yet. She had to set things up, keep the bugs from escaping. This city was far too large for her to just chase escapees down, even if she had an advantage hunting them in the dark.

She’d have to seal it off first.

That decided, Shirabe started with the highway she had been following and worked her way around in a circle. Every road she came across and every pathway she noticed, she blocked with a layer of webbing that the bugs would find impossible to get through. She spread the nets directly over the roadway, anchoring them to the ground on either side.

Inevitably, she encountered more vehicles with bugs going about their nightly business and even a few out walking with their own two feet. Shirabe finished filling up all the spots on her pigtail-webbing-ties and then just started crushing them under one of her legs whenever she spotted them. It wasn’t necessary, strictly speaking, but there was a basic thrill in the feeling of one of her legs crashing down upon the vehicle and the sensation of constricted metal or bursting bodies tickling her claws.

It wasn’t perfect, some of the bugs would probably try to escape cross-country, but so long as many stumbled into the webs first, Shirabe figured a few leakers wouldn’t matter. By the time she reached her original position, the drider had effectively encircled the whole of Albany with a giant, sticky trap.

Now all she had to do was flush her prey out. First Shirabe finished off the treat she had been suckling on since she found it. A flick of her tongue and a slight twitch of her jaw was all she needed to burst the bug between her teeth, delivering the little flavor that she savored before swallowing it down.

Now Shirabe eschewed any pretense of stealth or subtlety. Flicking off the mental switch that let her move with such weightlessness as to crawl over the bugs’ buildings or move in utter silence, she skittered right towards the downtown area, disregarding any of the structures caught in her path. Her eight long legs smashed through roofs, collapsing multiple floors and crushing anything hapless enough to be standing in that part of the building. The few bugs in the street turned at the rumble of her approach before they spotted her and promptly scattered into the other buildings.

Shirabe frowned at that. That wasn’t what she wanted. Glancing about, she noted more bugs’ faces appearing in the windows around her. And of course, she could smell yet more within, their scent shifting from drowsiness to confusion to fear as they registered her presence. But it wasn’t the right kind of fear. And they weren’t leaving their buildings!

Well, she’d just have to be more direct in showing that their buildings were no safety.

Selecting one of the structures which seemed to have a fair bit of bugs in them, Shirabe whipped her arms forward, shooting some of her cutting threads from her hand-spinnerets. The pair of threads ripped through the street and slashed vertically through the structure. The apartment rippled with the strike, the three pieces toppling and crashing into each other as it crumbled away. A thrill shot through Shirabe’s spine at the sight and sound. That was unexpectedly fun!

Glancing around, Shirabe selected another building. It was one of the larger ones, reaching up almost as high as her legs. Again, she whipped out with cutting threads, her hands moving rhythmically as she sliced through the structure again and again. Concrete and steel was little more than tissue paper before her razor wiring, an inhuman dance of whirling twines that even sliced up the collapsing rubble as it fell.

Quickly and systemically, Shirabe sliced the Home Savings Bank Building to pieces. The humans within didn’t have time to even comprehend what was happening before the wiring sliced through them, cutting their bodies in twain moments before they were crushed beneath a rain of rubble. A small smile dancing across her face, Shirabe quickly demolished another building the same way.

She actually briefly forgot exactly why she was doing it, and thus when she noticed humans pouring into the streets, she almost turned her cutting threads on them. Shirabe only belatedly stopped as she recalled she was aiming for this result for a completely different reason. As much as the prospect of sweeping these bugs from the street with a flick of her wrist excited her, she figured it could wait for some other time, at some other nest of theirs. Who knows, maybe they had cities even bigger than this one.

The streets filled rapidly and soon were positively teeming with bugs scrambling down the streets. Shirabe noted that the little cocoons they wore seemed hastily thrown on and many were carrying curious little bags, but she dismissed those details as unimportant as she skittered forward into the crowd, wanting to get in the midst of her toys.

But the drider’s first step into the crowd made her gasp with surprise. If the sensation of one or two of the insects bursting under her claws had felt good, then feeling one or two dozen of them was on a completely different level. What’s more, the hairs on her legs brushed the bugs nearby, catching their smell and taste. And the sheer air of their terror permeating Shirabe’s senses was… positively intoxicating.

Shirabe quickly skittered forward more, just drinking in the sensation of crushing bugs. Squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch. It occurred to the drider that it might be a bit wasteful to just crush them like this, but then they seemed so plentiful that it didn’t matter. Not to mention it was so fun she couldn’t help herself!

It didn’t take long for her excitement to become arousal and soon Shirabe felt that heat in her loins stir. She flushed a little, treading forward a little further. But it wasn’t long until the blooming warmth blossomed into a furnace… a fire that demanded, nay, needed her attention.

Webbing up several cars trying to escape, Shirabe thrust them into her aching sex. She quickly seized several handfuls of bugs and inserted them as well, but this time she followed them in with her fingers, grinding the tiny creatures and everything else together. Shirabe sighed with relief and ecstasy as she felt metal and tiny bodies alike pop within her.

The bugs tumbled about this way and that, bursting when they were caught between her fingers, her vaginal walls, and the increasingly-smashed-husks of the cars. Their blood mixed with her lubricating fluids that dwelled up and dribbled out a little as Shirabe pulled her fingers back, raining down on some of the hapless crowd caught underneath the enormous drider.

Panting with her arousal, Shirabe quickly glanced around to locate that tallest building she spotted earlier. Upon spotting it, still standing tall and proud, she immediately scuttled over to it, crushing everything in her path. Drawing up alongside the structure, she took a moment to inspect it one last time before she wrapped her arms around its upper-stories. Much further down, her pedipalps likewise pincered the structure, latching her body against the structure in an iron grip as she ground her sex against it.

Shirabe let loose her loudest single gasp yet as she ground herself against the structure. The cool, smooth sensation of the concrete and steel facade grinding across her lower-lips, when combined with the struggle of those bugs still within her vagina, shot pure euphoria into her brain. She clenched the structure closer to herself as she humped it even harder. Up and down, back and forth, side to side.

The Alfred Smith government office shook and shuddered under the immense drider’s ministrations. The few humans who had thought it a good idea to hide within could not find their footing to escape, caught in the equivalent of a particularly violent earthquake located entirely on that structure. Fixtures and bits of ceiling rained from above, along with an increasingly loud groaning sound. Windows shattered.

Every time Shirabe thrust her hip or pulled with her arms and pedipalps, the building gave an especially sudden heave. Her breasts, although quite tiny by her own standards (much to her chagrin) still gouged a respectable crevasse across its face, the sensation against her erect nipples was an additional source of pleasure for the drider. Visible cracks spread across the office’s outer facade and quickly grew as the immense spider-girl’s sexual assault only became more and more violent.

As she humped it harder, Shirabe’s labia parted and the building rubbed up against her clit and the opening to her vagina. The shocks from that actually managed to draw tiny cries of joy from the drider… or at least, tiny to her. Cries that only increased in pitch as some of the humans caught within her tumbled forward only to promptly be crushed between her most sensitive flesh and the mass of concrete. Their remains joined her pouring lubricating fluid in becoming a smear against the buildings side as she humped it into collapse.

One particularly unlucky human tumbled out at just the moment Shirabe was dragging her sex down across the building. In a dubious miracle, they managed to avoid most of her lips until the nub of her clitoris rolled them against the structure's face and pulped their body from the pressure. That drove Shirabe over the edge and she threw her head back, eyes defocusing, mouth wide open in a silent shout as she convulsed in a massive orgasm. The last few bugs still alive within her genitals suffered the same fate as those who had come before them.

In the throes of her climax, she squeezed the structure against herself with both her arms and pedipalps. The building couldn’t resist them even for an instance and the vast majority of it fell apart, collapsing into a dusty heap before the drider. The only exceptions were two big chunks of crushed rubble that Shirabe had clutched firmly in her twin-embraces, which she shuddered against as she came. The lower chunk in particular, held in place against her crotch by her pedipalps, was soon positively drenched by her vaginal fluids as she ejaculated all over it.

Finally, her orgasm ebbed. Shirabe sighed with pleasure, releasing the rubble she had been clutching against herself. Chunks of debris unceremoniously crashed down atop the rest of the ruins of what had once been the tallest building in Albany. For a moment, the giant drider simply stood there, swaying, luxuriating in the giddiness that accompanied her orgasmic afterglow, the only real outward appearance the small, yet earnest smile, on her face and the sparkle in her still-unfocused eyes.

Finally, Shirabe gathered herself up, glancing around. Despite her destruction, Albany was still mostly lit-up, in quite the contrast to Saratoga Springs. The state capitol’s electrical network was a fair bit more robust than the small town’s. Light or no light didn’t mean much to her, but it meant the bugs were well aware of her location by how the city lights backlit her immense form, looming over them all. As such, all the crowds had done the sensible thing and surged away from her while she had engaged in her bout of fun with the Alfred Smith building.

Not that it mattered, she knew. They didn’t have any way out. While she couldn’t see any in the immediate surrounding streets, the smells on the wind told Shirabe that all she had to do was pick a direction and she’d catch up with them in short order.

Deciding she’d start with the eastern groups, Shirabe turned in that direction and began to skitter through a park. Within a few steps, she had reached the other side when she suddenly froze, her head coming around to glance down to her right.

Shirabe didn’t know it, but she was looking at the New York state capitol building. Compared to the office building she had just levelled, it was much smaller: had she decided to crawl over it, her lower-body would probably have removed the top several floors, but otherwise would have cleared it. But it wasn’t the structure's size or shape that had caught her attention and brought her to a halt.

Picking up her foremost right-leg, Shirabe then drove it straight through the middle of the building. With her ability to lighten herself turned off, it drove straight through the roof and all the floor in between, crashing down to smash onto the ground floor. Shirabe left it resting there, waiting for the debris to settle before she closed her eyes, concentrating on the sense of motion through the ground that the movement of hairs on her eight legs fed her.

There. Movement. Under the ground. Dozens of pairs of tiny feet, bugs feet, pittering through an underground… cavern? Room? Shirabe wasn’t exactly sure, but she could be sure by the way they moved that they were trying to hide from her. They probably thought themselves very clever, seeking shelter underground.

Withdrawing her leg, Shirabe turned to the structure, leaned forward, and with a sweep of her arm, smashed it off of its foundation. The entire structure folded and she had to dust off some of the remaining rubble with her fingers. Still, with her attention on it, she could still clearly identify the movement of the underground bugs. And their location. They thought they were safe from her… but they were wrong.

Straightening herself up, Shirabe reared back, lifting up her four front legs and readying them to strike...

—

Hannah Rees glanced up at a rumble from above, dust flaking down from the fallout shelter’s roof as the ground shook slightly. She was sitting on a bed across from one of the other co-workers who had been pulling a late-nighter in the state capitol’s offices.

“That sounded close.” The other secretary said, glancing back down. “Do you think…  _ she’s  _ close?”

“P-probably.” Hannah smiled hesitantly. “But I’m sure she is just passing by. There’s no way she could know we’re down here…”

The woman nodded back, her features relaxing along with Hannah’s. Yes, there was no way that giant spider… girl…  _ thing  _ could have possibly noticed them. They were about a dozen feet beneath the earth, within a purpose built fallout shelter. There was not the slightest possibility…

Hannah had been with the rest of the night shifters when they were distracted by tremendous crashes out in the distance. Someone had left to check what was going on and promptly run back in, screaming his head off about a humongous monster that was a fusion between a spider and the upper part of a girl crawling through the city, shattering buildings and crushing the crowds of people fleeing down the streets.

The story had been met with incredulity until they had followed him out just in time to see the immense spider girl loom out of the city-lit night across the park, her eight legs booming with her. They had stared in shock as she crashed through a shopping mall and wrapped her arms and a pair of wicked pincers coming from her lower body around the Alfred Smith office building in an iron grip. They hadn’t stayed to watch what she did, instead fleeing back into the capitol building and, at someone's suggestion, fleeing down into the bomb shelter built for the state representatives in case the Russians ever launched while the state legislature was in session.

Now they had huddled here, listening to the distant booms of what was undoubtedly the creature moving around up above. Hannah was still shaken from the raw  _ size  _ of the creature. And, she reflected, how human the upper-part appeared. In fact, she reflected, had the monster not been hundreds of feet tall, had the body entirely of a normal human girl, and wasn’t stark naked, Hannah might have even called her cute.

The floor heaved, nearly throwing Hannah from her bed, and a screech of tearing concrete rebar echoed down, followed by a deluge of plaster falling from above. Hannah threw her head back just in time to see almost half of the shelter’s ceiling _ lift away _ with another thunder of noise and cascading debris that forced her to look away, lest she get some in her eyes. The lights of the shelter died, but in an instant, illumination from the city filtered down from above.

The woman across from Hannah shrieked while Hannah gaped up in shock. Their seats were right about on the edge of the gaping hole, through which the night sky could be seen. The night sky… and the face of the immense spider-girl which now peered down at them with expectant eyes. Hannah didn’t know how, but she could tell that the monster had known exactly where they were and she couldn’t begin to guess how much force had been necessary to rip away the bomb shelter’s ceiling.

The spider-girl raised one of her arms and Hannah threw herself to the side, past the edge of the hole. That saved her for at least a few moments more, as a glob of web shot down through the hole in the roof and instantly draped itself across all the people in the back half of the shelter. Hannah had just enough time to push herself back up and glance over her shoulder to see the web pull right back out, taking everyone on that side up through the hole. Their screams echoed down from above, fading rapidly as they ascended. The woman Hannah had spoken to tried to grab the bed, but only succeeded in taking it with her for a little bit before it slipped from her grasp and clattered to the floor.

Hannah, and every other of the two dozen or so people on that side of the shelter immediately rushed for the entrance. A man was already at the big , air tight, metal door, heaving and pushing on it. “Come on!” Someone shouted as several more men leapt forward to join him. “Get it open!”

“I… I can’t!” The initial pusher confirmed. “It’s stuck!”

Hannah glanced back over her shoulder and felt her heart stop as she saw a single thread of webbing, glistening wet, slip back down through the open roof. It almost reached down to the floor before stopping and hung there for a moment, like the end of a tackle on a cast-out fishing rod. As Hannah stared, it began to swing, whipping around in a wider and wider arc, quickly approaching the group crowding around the door.

Thinking fast, the secretary dropped down to the floor right before the string of web reached her. She heard a series of shrieks from above as the webbing whipped through the group. Then she felt the wind rush over her as it retracted  _ fast _ , carrying everyone away and right back up like the first group.

In the silence that followed, Hannah lay there, breathing heavily. Now all alone. Her eyes darted about as her head twisted and watched the opening like a hawk. Maybe she’d be okay. Maybe the monster figured she got everyone down here. Maybe she could just curl up in a corner, wait for the army to come. To kill the monster. And then to come rescue Hannah. After all, she was small compared to the creature. Insignificant. Surely a simple secretary was simply  _ beneath  _ her notice in a very literal sense.

Her heart sank as she saw another thread, identical to the one from just before, slide back down through the ceiling. Hannah went as still as she could, hoping beyond hope it was just a blind check.

It wasn’t.

The web whipped right across the ground towards Hannah. She screamed and started to clamber to her feet, but there was never a chance of making it. The only reason she didn’t topple over when the thread struck her was because she stuck to it. It felt like a giant bar of glue had attached itself to her back, only she adhered to it far more permanently then any glue Hannah was familiar with.

Hannah grabbed the shelter's door handle, only for her arm to almost be torn from her socket as the webbing yanked her away. She sailed back and up, passing through the hole in the roof. The wreckage of the capitol building receded below her as she whipped upward. Hannah was only distantly aware that she was screaming.

Then abruptly she stopped. The thread seemed to release her of its own volition, but she didn’t fall. Instead, Hannah found herself secured between two walls of flesh. It took her a moment to realize that she was pinched between the spider-girl’s fingers. So she looked up…

And screamed as she stared into an immense, pink iris bigger than she was, focused tightly on the struggling little human. There was a gleeful sparkle in the pupil as it inspected her like a teenage boy might examine a grasshopper he had caught.

If the spider-girl heard Hannah’s babbling cries for mercy, she gave no sign of it. Instead, Hannah quickly found her voice muffled as the spider lifted another finger and pressed it atop her. It rubbed against her, feeling her. And though she was so small, Hannah somehow knew the immense girl was very much getting a good feel for her own shape.

She shuddered and punched uselessly, but that only prompted the creature to lower down its finger a little, hooking the nail through Hannah’s clothes and ripping them away. As the appendage finally receded, Hannah noticed that a hefty sac of webbing was hanging freely from the giant hand the finger belonged to, bound up like a bag at the end of a bindle. Only, instead of remaining still, the bag bulged and wobbled as the dozens and dozens of humans trapped within fought futilely to escape.

Hannah’s fellow shelter mates, her coworkers, stuck in this… monster girl’s web as assuredly as any fly.

She didn’t have any more time to dwell upon the sight however, as the fingers clutching Hannah abruptly started to descend. Her vision blurred and disorientation rushed over the secretary as her perspective flipped. When it stopped, Hannah quickly shook the nausea away and looked up…

And found herself staring right at one of the giantess spider’s nipples. Proportionally, Hannah noted the breasts were small on the spider-girls scale, but compared to the puny human they seemed like a pair of insurmountable hills of flesh. Her nipples were a nub the size of Hannah’s entire torso, what in the world was she-

Then she didn’t have the time for any more thoughts, as Hannah was thrust forward, her own chest pressed squashed against the projected mamillia. The little human only had enough time to let out one quick cry before the impact against her stomach drove the breath from her lungs. The pressure behind her swiftly built. Dimly she was aware of the flesh beneath her shuddering.

Then she began to be  _ ground _ up against the nipple, the immense finger clasping Hannah against the breast grinding in a circular motion. Pain exploded in her eyes as the pressure quickly became more than her body could handle. Yet it refused to stop mounting, becoming as hard as a mountain.

And in her last moments, as her skeleton pulverized and her guts spilled from her mouth, the realization struck her: Hannah may not have been tiny enough for the creature not to notice, but she was certainly tiny enough for the spider-girl to not  **_care_ ** about her.

—

Shirabe squealed slightly as the bug finally popped against her nipple, her eyelids fluttering. She rested there for a few moments to catch her breath, letting her ardour stabilize. That bug had been one of the ones whose bodies were more like her own, or at least the upper-half, and something about its short yellow hair had teased at her memory. Combined with its temerity in trying to avoid her webs, Shirabe figured she could undertake a bit of sport before she retired for the night.

Idly, Shirabe noted the greasy stain left, which was all the tiny creature left behind on the tip of her breast. She took a moment to idly swirl her finger through the mess before brushing it off completely. A ghost of the tickle from its struggles against her still lingered and Shirabe knew that something she’d have to try later was to squeeze a whole bunch of them against her bosom all at once. But that could wait for the morning, after breakfast.

The drider turned and resumed her course after the crowds. As she crawled down the streets and right through the various structures, she swung the bag of caught bugs hanging from one of her wrist-spinnerets, listening to the way the pitches of their cries changed as she altered the sharpness and direction of each swing. Shirabe briefly wondered what exactly they were saying before shrugging, figuring it was inconsequential. Why should she care what her food thought? 

Shirabe crunched through an apartment block and it was like she had crossed a line: one moment the buildings were empty, the next vehicles and bugs packed the street. The former crunched under her claws as their steel frames flattened like foil while the latter popped by the dozens, just like earlier. This crowd had been fleeing her earlier, but now it was log jammed, barely making any progress. Shirabe could guess why: the front of it had probably run right into one of her webs and promptly blocked the progress of all those following. Her sudden presence sent the mob reeling into each other in panic, but that only seemed to slow them down further.

Shirabe paused after she had progressed a fair bit down the roadway, quietly amusing herself by watching their panic rise. The swarming carpet of bugs stretched both ways as far as she could, but she knew that given time they would orient themselves and disperse away from her. Hunting them down afterwards would be a pain, so she couldn’t leave things like this if she intended to sleep first.

With a huff, Shirabe lowered her hand with the sac of captured bugs and detached the string from her spinnerets. She neither noticed nor really cared as it plopped down atop a group of a half-dozen humans, driving them down and pinning them against the ground under the weight of its trapped cargo. By the time it fully came to a rest, she had already started to work.

Using all three of her spinnerets, Shirabe entrapped the crowd within a web covering the entire section of the city, just as she had done with the main street of Saratoga Springs. But this was on a far larger scale. The humans whined and cried as she worked, but their voices became dulled and muffled as they found themselves trapped beneath and within thick layers of ultra-sticky netting. Lightening herself, Shirabe moved atop the buildings either side of the road as she covered the street with her netting so as to avoid crushing the bugs. Squishing them may have been fun, but it would mean there was less for her to eat or play with when the mood took her.

It took most of an hour, but soon enough countless tens of thousands of baying humans who had desperately sought to flee the massive drider found themselves hopelessly ensnared. They were now completely at her mercy of a creature they were well aware had about as much regard for them as they might have had for a vine of grapes. But Shirabe did leave one hole in the center of the road, perfectly sized for her to fit. Within, a crowd of tiny bugs were huddled together, shying away from the webbing around them lest they too become hopelessly trapped.

Their screams intensified when Shirabe scuttled up to them, looming out of the city-lit night like a skyscraper granted life. The drider paid only minimal note to that as she crawled into the midst of that group, crushing a good few hundred under her eight legs before coming to a halt. Her cephalothorax and lower-abdomen hovered over their heads like an immense, black ceiling. The bugs could only cower beneath the indomitable carapace and wait for their fate.

Shirabe let a long moment pass as she stood over the group, drinking in the smell and taste of their terror on those which brushed up against her legs. Then she lowered herself down, bringing her lower-body down atop the entire group. More than a thousand bugs vanished beneath her carapace, their bodies first pinned and then squashed beneath the impossible weight of a massive spider body.

For Shirabe, the sensation was somewhat like laying her carapace down in an extremely shallow mud bath. It felt deliciously bubbly and warm, so she shifted it a little amidst the gore, causing the remains of the bugs to bubble up deliciously around her. There were something like a hundred or two who were now caught between the buildings on either side of the street and the exoskeleton of her lower body, but they weren’t going anywhere. With exhaustion finally taking hold, Shirabe figured they’d be the first part of her breakfast when she woke up in the morning.

With her lower-body now resting on the ground, Shirabe leaned forward with her upper-body, effectively laying down on her stomach, her head cradled by the webbing laid out in front of her. A human observer might have thought such a sleeping position uncomfortable, but for Shirabe it felt completely natural. She turned her head as she settled in. Just a few centimeters from her face, she could hear the muffled whimpering of the scores of trapped bugs beneath, cowering beneath her might.

As she let the sound lull her to sleep, Shirabe reflected on the experience of the day. Finding the bugs was a pretty neat discovery. In addition to an excellent food source, they were the best playthings ever! Yet she could hardly count herself as satisfied. After all, she hadn’t found her Dawn…

A pang of sadness settled in Shirabe’s heart at that. Without her beautiful Dawn, she felt incomplete. And her other friends… they were wonderful people, she recalled. While she might still have fun with these bugs, without them, her life would never truly be complete.

She’d find her Dawn, Shirabe resolved. She’d find her friends. And then? Well… honestly Shirabe wasn’t sure. But she felt like so long as she was able to reunite with them, that wouldn’t matter. So long as she found them again, everything would be alright.

\----

**Glossary:**

**Cephalothorax:** The front segment of a spider’s body, the rear being the abdomen (“lower-abdomen” in drider!Shirabe’s case, to distinguish from her “upper-abdomen” on the human part of her body), and it’s where the legs connect too. Normally it’s also where the face of the spider is but since that is redundant on Shirabe, it’s nothing but a smooth carapace.

**Pedipalps:** A pair of appendages found on several different animals, including male spiders. Spider pedipalps are often mistaken for their jaws, but are in fact positioned lateral to them and usually extend a bit further out. Spider pedipalps contain the same sensitive hairs as on spider legs that act as chemical detectors which can touch, taste, and smell. However, their primary purpose is reproductive: a male spider uses them to effectively “punch” sperm into the female. While Shirabe does have a pair extending from her cephalothorax, they are used purely for gripping things against her and for their sensory input. Hers contains no sperm since she is, obviously enough, a female and thus doesn’t have any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used New York State Police radio codes and identifiers best I could. I’m not 100% sure whether the ones I used were in use in the 1950s. But, whatever.
> 
> Next time, things get slimy.


	7. Planetfall 7

**Symphomonsters**

**Episode 1, Chapter 7**

\----

“Boy, that was close!” Steve gaped from atop the driver’s seat, staring beyond the hill ridge at the other end of the valley his car was parked at. He had gotten up extra-early, just a few hours before, to sneak out and pick up his girlfriend Jane. Together, they drove out to Lovers’ Lane just north of their hometown of Saxonberg, Pennsylvania intending to watch the sun rise. The two made for a picturesque teenage American couple: Steve in his white collared shirt, blue pants, and short haircut while Jane put on a long, yellow-striped dress to match her brunette hair, pulled back into a soft bob.

They had certainly not expected to witness a shooting star descend from high above, streaking down to impact over the next hill to their west.

“Come on!” Excitedly, Steve hauled himself out of his blue convertible, simply leaping over the driver’s-side door. He flashed an eager grin over at Jane. “I want to see if I can find it.” His mind was whirling with possibilities. Maybe he could get some extra credit if he brought it to his science teacher.

“Shouldn’t we drive?” Jane asked tepidly, although she also didn’t hesitate to pop open the passenger’s-side door and step out. Steve shook his head in response.

“There aren’t any roads over in that direction.”

Together, they descended into the woodland valley, snaking between the trees until they reached the bottom and began to ascend again. The distant sky was only just starting to brighten as the sun rose, and Jane shot Steve a sour look once she realized they had missed the sunrise. Steve took a moment to notice, but when he did he returned a sheepish smile that said ‘sorry’.

“Do you want to share credit if we turn the meteor over to the Teach?” He suggested, trying to mollify her. She paused to consider the offer, then nodded before stepping over a log. They kept climbing until Steve suddenly stopped in his tracks, Jane almost running into his back.

“What?” Jane asked, then pressed further when Steve didn’t reply. “What is it?”

“Shh…” Steve murmured. “I thought I heard something.”

They lapsed into silence again, listening carefully to the quiet of the woods around them. A few birds called to one another from high above in the trees, greeting each other and the morning. Leaves rustled in the wind. But for a good dozen seconds, there was no other sound.

Then just as Jane was about to suggest they start moving again, something cracked. Jane huddled closer to Steve as he tensed, their minds immediately running wild with the plots of about a half-dozen movies they had watched over the last year. Another crack, closer this time.

“Who’s there?!” Steve called.

“I should be asking that,” An old, gruff voice growled back. But thankfully a familiar one. “You’retrespassing on my property, after all!” An older man in his fifties, white hair sticking up in a classic case of bedhead, pushed his way out of the underbrush, blinking owlishly at the two.

Olin Howland took a moment to size Steve up. “Hey, ain’t you that Andrews’ boy?” His gaze swung over to Jane, “And I believe you’re the Martins’ girl?”

“Mr. Howland.” Steve greeted, trying to be polite. “I thought your property was over that way.” He pointed off to the north.

“It is.” Ollie answered. “It’s just also  _ here _ .” He squinted at the two. “You two ain’t up to something? I was woken up by a mighty big racket and-”

“Oh no, Mr. Howland!” Jane quickly answered. “We aren’t related to… well, why we’re on your property is related to that, but we didn’t cause any of it. Honest!”

At Ollie’s confused look, Steve clarified. “We saw a meteor land just on the other side of this hill.” He gestured up in the direction they were heading. “And I wanted to get a closer look at the crash site.”

“A meteor?” Ollie asked, glancing up the hill as well. “Hmph… guess I best take a look as well. If you kids want to tag along, that’s fine.”

“I mean, if that’s your land then won’t you-” Jane began, but was cut off as Ollie idly waved his hand.

“I don’t have any use for that sorta stuff. If it’s small enough, I’ll let you keep it. If it’s too big to move… well, guess we’ll figure something out.”

“Yes!” Steve grinned, “Thanks Mr. Howland!”

Howland just grunted in acknowledgement, turning to lead the group up the hill. As they approached the hill’s crest, the trees began to open up and Steve noticed that the clouds had been parted by the meteor’s passing, leaving a trail. Had it really been that big? He didn’t really recall the object he saw being that big, but then again it had just been a streak of light in the sky when they saw it. He hoped it wasn’t too big so he and Jane could get that science cred, which would be a nice bonus to seeing something actually from space! But then again, a big meteor seemed even more exciting.

He certainly didn’t expect what he saw when they reached the summit and looked down at the crash site.

“Wowzers.” Steve muttered dumbly.

Broken trees, dirt and grass had been sprayed into the air by the impact, pulsing outward to form the crater. But at its center was a huge, green, amorphous mass that stood out from everything else, filling the deepest part of the crater like a lake. From this vantage, they could only speculate on what it was. Although squinting down, Steve and Jane thought they could pick out some kinda… small, ball shaped object resting at its bottom.

“What  _ is  _ that?” Jane asked in amazement. The substance seemed quite pretty, with its varying shades of emerald glistening in the early morning sun.

“I don’t know…” Howland muttered suspiciously, glancing down at the goop. Pretty or not, it was something strange on his property and he didn’t like it. “You kids stay right here.”

And without waiting for any reply, he began to traipse down the side, sliding a little at points as loose rock gave way. Steve began to follow, but Jane quickly reached out and grabbed his shoulder. “Probably best we do what he says, Steve. He’ll let us know if it’s safe.”

Howland stopped about a dozen feet from the where the viscous looking liquid was pooling. The surface rippled a little, probably from the breeze. He didn’t smell anything unusual and there wasn’t any sort of vapor rising, so if it was a chemical it probably wasn’t harmful to stand around. But he couldn’t be sure about direct contact. Now that he was close enough, however, even his old eyes could make out what the ball-shaped object at the bottom of the pool was.

Or, well, he could make out what it looked like. But that didn’t tell him what it was. A solid orb-looking object of some kind, glistening with a golden-yellow hue, a few dark patches arranged evenly across its surface indicated holes. Possibly hollow? Ollie shook his head, deciding that there wasn’t much use speculating.

Glancing around, the old man spotted a decent sized branch and picked it up. Carefully, he inched forward to prod at the pool’s edge. Upon contact with the gelatinous mass, the stick easily slid in with a viscosity like honey. But then abruptly the entire branch was yanked out of his grip, almost causing him to stumble, and he quickly stepped back in surprise as it was pulled entirely into the liquid. As Howland watched, the tree limb started to bubble and fizz, rapidly dwindling as bits and pieces flaked off only to then dissolve away. Within seconds, there was nothing left of it.

Howland shook his head, turning away to head back up to the two kids watching him to tell them to stay away. If this stuff was really  _ that  _ acidic, it was too much of a risk to have people prancing around here. Someone could stumble and fall in. He’d have to call the authorities to get people out here with the knowledge and equipment to handle it.

And then, without any warning, a part of the substance swelled and then burst in the man’s direction. A single slimy tentacle lunged out of the previously smooth substance, plunging itself forward so its tip engulfed Howland’s torso. The old man only had enough time to blink and register the burning sensation across his body as the slime suffused his skin before the tentacle retracted, yanking up and back.

Up the slope, Jane shrieked and clung to Steve as they watched the tentacle of slime yankOllie off his feet and then recede back into the greater mass. The old man started to shout in alarm before he was pulled fully below the pool’s surface and his cry was cut off by a strangled gurgle. The two teenagers found themselves frozen in fear, paralyzed as they could see the old man’s body within the translucent substance, twisting about in obvious pain.

To their horror, they watched as Howland began to dissolve. His skin boiled and steadily sloshed off, releasing plumes of blood, bile, and other bodily liquids blossoming out before they seemed to disperse into nothingness, as if the Slime was “sipping” them up or otherwise absorbing them. In a matter of seconds, almost nothing was left but Ollie’s disintegrating skeleton, breaking apart as the slime ate away the adjoining cartilage until finally the bones themselves flaked away. After a mere dozen seconds, there was no sign that Olin Howland ever existed.

“S-Steve…” Jane squeaked, in shock after what she had just witnessed.

“Jane,” Steve likewise tried to come to grips with the sight. He began to back away, pulling his girlfriend with him. “We should-”

The imminent suggestion that they run for it, that Steve’s shocked mind was groping for, was cut off by a tremendously loud squelching sound. The two stumbled as the substance twisted and shot upward,  _ straight _ upward vertically, hundreds of feet into the air, shaking the ground under their feet. They stared in astonishment, their minds overwhelmed, as the yellow orb rushed up the vertical green column of slime, carried by unseen currents. The mass shifted, taking on shape. A terribly familiar shape.

Two arms and two legs, a head and a torso. The lighter, golden shade of slime shifted to the top of the head, forming into a series of tentacles that hung down in a short, slimy mane. Simultaneously, the body began to take on features, the slime molding and softening itself into a facsimile of a human girl, albeit a gargantuan one. A pair of medium-sized breasts, or rather medium-sized in proportion to the rest of the body took shape. The darker, less translucent hues of green slime filled up at the front of the two boobs, as well as pooling at the creature’s crotch.

Behind the cleavage of the two pseudo-mammaries, the golden orb stopped its ascent and began to serenely float so still that it resembled a centred, wholly circular “heart”. On the head, a small, rather cute button of a nose formed up along with a dainty pair of lips. And lastly, two ovals of slime above and either side of the nose formed into lids before lifting up. They revealed a pair of eerily human-looking eyes, even if the irises were the same lush green color as the slime that made up the vast majority of the creature’s body. Eyes that were filled with eagerness and curiosity.

Steve and Jane stood frozen, staring in utter disbelief. Their minds had nearly shut down: not only were they getting subjected to a rollercoaster of emotions, but they were also overwhelmed by the sheer  **_size_ ** of this slime… girl… thing, now looming well over the top of the hill they stood on.

The creature glanced down and lifted its arms, looking them over with an air of introspection before it - or should that be she? - shrugged. Then she looked down, her gaze falling exactly upon Steve and Jane. They stared at each other for a second before an enormous, excited grin split the slime girl’s face and she started to lean down, reaching out for them.

**That** was far more than enough to kick Steve and Jane’s minds into reboot.

“ _ RUN! _ ” Steve shouted, all but pushing Jane ahead of him as the two started to race down the hill. As they raced, Steve threw another glance over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw the slime girl’s enormous, dripping hand descend upon them with astonishing speed. Fast,  **_too_ ** fast.

With a surge of energy, Steve burst forward and shoulder checked Jane, throwing her off her feet and sending her tumbling to the ground. A moment later, a viscous green wall slammed into his back and wrapped around him before yanking him upwards into the air. Then it was as if the wall gave way, submerging him into a pool of burning goo. The last thing Steve felt was the sensation of the giant monster’s slime pouring into his lungs as he screamed.

Scrambling to her feet, Jane turned and gaped as she saw the enormous, slimy hand lift away with Steve tucked into its palm. She stared in horror and despair as she saw Steve then plunge through the rising palm, his body still clearly visible as it twisted and thrashed  _ within  _ the giant appendage. She watched as he began to dissolve, just like old man Ollie had.

Hopelessly, Jane looked back at the encroaching slimy monster. Her gaze was pulled to the giant’s hand, where she saw the revolting scene of Steve disintegrating, stripped to bone in a matter of seconds. Numb with horror and unable to look away, Jane’s eyes drew slowly upward to the giant’s face, where a set of heavy-lidded eyes was accompanied by a deep rumbling. The giant had one hand on her cheek, almost daintily, and the way she held her body was eerily human, but on an entirely different scale. She almost sounded like she was…  _ humming  _ to herself. Like someone might after tasting something irresistibly delicious, and still savoring in the glow.

“ _ Oh God. Oh Jesus. _ ” Jane thought in dumb realization at the obvious, while desparately feeling like hurling. “ _ We’re just fucking  _ candy  _ to her. _ ”

As the last bits of Steve vanished, the slime girl’s eyes shifted to Jane. Just like that the nausea vanished, replaced by raw, all-consuming, primal  _ terror _ . With a howl she spun around and lurched down the hillside. Loose rock rattled beneath her feet and low hanging branches tore her dress, but the treacherous footing and obstructing underbrush seemed a minor threat compared to the unholy terror behind her.

She could feel a rhythmic trembling in the earth that shook the trees around her. She could hear the thunder of the giant’s footfalls, accompanied by a strange cracking and crackling of wood alongside a loud squelching close behind her.  **_Too_ ** close. But she didn’t dare glance back, Jane’s mind was consumed with one thought: get back to Steve’s convertible. He had left his keys on the dashboard, so if she could make it there, she could possibly drive back to town. There was no room to think beyond that.

She reached the bottom of the hillside and quickly scrambled up the incline on the other side. Adrenaline thundered in Jane’s ears as she hauled herself over the railing to Lover’s Lane, the car tantalizingly near. A shadow fell across her, tinting the sunlight green. She shrieked wildly and raced forward, heedless of anything but the looming titan she knew was bearing down on her from behind. Jane kept her eyes focused ahead, willing her mind to do the same to no avail. She was frightened of seeing one of the slime girl’s hands grasping for her, seeking to consume Jane’s flesh and bones. Reducing her to nothing.

Her hands struck the fender of the convertible and she clawed her way to and over the door in utter panic. The earth lurched under her as another footstep carried the giant closer. Jane was screaming as she dropped into the driver's seat, seizing the keys only to fumble with them.

_ BOOM! _ An enormous foot crashed down to the ground only a few yards away from the driver’s door. With a quick glance, Jane saw the asphalt beneath the slime get stripped away from the road surface in chunks, which disintegrated as they ascended. They never even began to make their journey up the appendage before vanishing, leaving only dirt behind. She jabbed the keys at the ignition, but in her haste she missed and they skittered off the steering column, falling into her lap.

Sobbing, she snatched them up and thrust the key home. She turned it so hard it nearly broke off, and when she looked up she saw the sky blotted out by the vast hand dropping toward her. The fingers stretched out, filling her field of vision. She let loose another scream, long and loud.

—

A strange sensation pulled Kirika from the depths of unconsciousness, pulling at her as she awoke. It was a prickling, tingling feeling that seemed to run all along her body--a certain coolness and sensitivity that called to her, as if she was reaching towards the surface of a lake from somewhere deep under. She brushed against that surface, and sensory information suffused her experience: taste, smell, touch, even sounds seemed all one jumbled mess that tumbled over her in waves, crashing in from all directions.

Kirika—well, it wasn’t really a blink, but that was the closest comparison she could grasp—blinked, and found herself staring up at a light overcast. Her view was edged by miniature broken trees and the flight of dozens of tiny birds. Sensations continued to pour over her, and with some returning consciousness she was able to sort some of it out. The sensations were on the air, that made enough sense… but had the world always been so rich?

There was the scent of broken tree branches, leaking their sap onto the air that ran against her skin. The taste of the ground beneath her, muted compared to the other sensations but still present. The tiny vibrations in the air that passed across her skin, carrying with it a wealth of information about all that was present around her. Even without turning her head, she could clearly form a mental image of what was happening around her.

She was in a crater. Why was she in a crater? Kirika couldn’t remember. In fact, she realized with a start, she couldn’t remember anything! Panic flared within her, but then subsided as she realized that she did remember other things… or at least  _ knew  _ things. She knew what her name was: Kirika Akatsuki. And she knew what she could feel: the cup-like shape of the crater beneath her was pressed close against her—skin? Skin didn’t seem quite the right word—with no room between. She filled every nook and cranny of the crater, which she thought was strange only for a moment. Of course she would feel all of it, since her form was like a liquid: changing to fill the shape of its container. She could smell and taste through her ‘skin’, in all directions: the sodden taste of dirt beneath her, the subtle but enveloping aroma of the trees on the air, and the scent of something almost painfully delicious wafting towards her. The world was simply one smothering smorgasbord of sensation.

Kirika tried to open her eyes, to add actual visuals to that list of sensations. But her eyelids refused to budge. It took her another moment to place the problem: her form was all messed up. She couldn’t really see like this. Not as just some sort of slimy puddle. She could move, a slight bit of jiggling told her that, the thing that made up her skin, it seemed malleable somehow like it could open up, or pull things in if she willed it. Quickly, she confirmed that by pulling a tiny layer of dirt off the bottom of the crater and into herself. The clumps of dirt dissolved immediately, with a burst of grimey flavor. So it was more like some sort of membrane. And things that went through the membrane, she could eat...

Turning back to her thoughts, she knew there were more like her. Not slimes, no. But still people more similar to herself than anything else. Kirika felt a pang in her core at that. One of them was someone important to her, she was sure. Well, they were all pretty important, what little she could remember told her, but that one person most of all…

Kirika’s growing despondency was broken as she sensed something approaching her. Tracing all the sensations into a coherent image, she saw it was a… little pink animal of some sort, walking on two legs. A cocoon made of leather and various textiles wrapped around its body. Two more stood further back, on a nearby bump of earth, watching the closer one. Of the three, two were shaped a bit weird, and there was this puzzling smell that came off of them.

But the third? The third seemed… familiar in some way. It took a moment for Kirika to place it: the little pink creature seemed a bit like Kirika’s true form! Or at least, Kirika figured it was her true form. It certainly felt like a form that was right to be in. Her membrane was already tugging, wanting to snap into it.

But she resisted, not wanting to scare them. Despite the third creature’s closer appearance, there was still plenty of difference, least of all its size. It just seemed to be a variant of the other two, just one that was better smelling, and looking.

But their taste! From what little she could taste of them through the air they seemed like they’d be quite good to eat. And now that she was conscious of that, Kirika realized she was feeling  _ quite  _ hungry.

She desperately contained her eagerness, letting the little creature draw near. Hopefully it would try to touch her or maybe wave the other two down. But to her disappointment it stopped. Through her senses, she watched as it picked up a tiny twig to reach out and touch her membrane.

It was almost nothing, but “almost nothing” still meant  _ something  _ and Kirika was so hungry that the contact was more than enough for her body to react automatically. Her membrane promptly yanked the twig into herself, and her enzymes set upon it, consuming and tearing it apart. It tasted… alright. Plant food wasn’t as good as that meat seemed to be, but in the end food was food.

However, the tiny pink creature backed away at that, apparently alarmed. Kirika’s disappointment only intensified as it began to turn away. No! She wanted to give it a try, she couldn’t let it go! At her command, a bit of her membrane lunged forward, snapping up the creature before it could take more than a few steps and pulling it into herself. 

_ Oh!  _ Kirika could have quivered with delight at the explosion of flavor as her enzymes dissolved the creature within her. Oh yes, these things were delicious indeed! The soft texture of its flesh, the sweetness of it’s blood, and the way it’s hard bones broke off more chunkily before getting whittled away to nothing by her consumption… it was all so  _ tasty _ .

_ They _ were tasty.

The other two were still on the nearby mound, but now she could sense their panic. They’d try to run soon, so there was no point remaining like this. Giving in to her membrane’s urging, Kirika let it coalesce into her true form. Her view swept upward as her body shaped itself, snapping into a shape that felt just  _ right _ . And then, she truly opened her eyes to properly gaze upon the world around her.

Kirika blinked for a moment, raising her hands up to her eyes. This… yes, interesting. Her first impression had been right. Her true form was rather like the tasties’ own, even if they were vastly more diminutive. An interesting coincidence.

But she quickly reminded herself not to remain distracted for too long. Kirika quickly glanced down and smiled happily as she saw the two tasties were still there, staring up at her in shock. She supposed they had never seen anything like her, although that struck her as odd given how good a food source they were. Dismissing that concern from her mind, Kirika quickly leaned down to snatch them up.

That shocked them into movement. But their size meant their stride was puny and it only took a minute adjustment for Kirika to track onto them. The stranger of the two glanced up, saw her hand coming down quickly for it, and at the last moment, shoved the other one down before she swept it up, immediately pulling it inside her palm.

Like before, Kirika registered an explosion of flavor that made her hum, pressing a hand to her cheek, as the creature quickly dissolved away within her. But it was over all too soon and she needed much more than that to satisfy her. She looked down at the other tasty, which had scrambled to its feet. The little creature squealed as it saw Kirika’s eyes turn to it and scrambled away.

Kirika’s first thought was just to snatch it up like the other one, to consume it then and there. But then she reconsidered: what was the hurry? The thing was slow and she could easily track it through its smell and taste— _ delicious _ , scrumptious taste—so it had nowhere it really could hide. She would just follow it and, if she was lucky, she would find a whole nest of them to eat.

So Kirika strode after the tasty at a leisurely pace. It was almost pathetic how slow it was and the blonde slime decided to grab some appetizers as she padded after it. The trees her membrane brushed again or outright crashed down upon as she walked forward were seized and pulled into her, torn out by their very roots.

Eastern Hemlocks, Sugar Maples, Red Cedars… all were yanked into the voracious slime’s body through her legs, sweeping them upwards. Their leaves quickly withered away and their healthy trunks rapidly sagged into lifeless husks as Kirika’s enzymes consumed their nutrients before breaking down the structures properly. No matter how big of a tree, it only took a handful of seconds before they disintegrated completely. Any grass or smaller bushes she stepped on likewise quickly turned brown and died before dissolving away, leaving naught but dirt. It was hardly as filling or as delicious to the slime as one of the tasties, but given her current hunger it was perfectly serviceable and the different trees did provide variety to the taste.

Kirika frowned as she followed the tasty down the slope until it hit the bottom and scrambled then started scrambling up towards a smooth, elongated black surface. A “road”, her mind chimed in, something used for movement. But the tasty was so painfully slow, how long could she really bother to chase it for?

The tasty reached the surface and quickly leapt atop a little square metal box. No, not a box, a “car”. Something the tasties used for… for… Kirika couldn’t quite remember but she shook her head after taking a moment to watch the tasty panic within it and stepped up next to the vehicle.

As she put her foot down next to the car, her membrane instinctively absorbed the asphalt, peeling it away to chew away. Kirika’s face twisted at that.  _ Bleh _ . It wasn’t inedible, but its flavor was bland and it didn’t feel filling at all. Shrugging it all, Kirika decided just to eat the tasty, it wasn’t really going anywhere in that car.

Leaning over, her hand swept into the vehicle as if she was going to pick it up, absorbing it through her membrane just as she had done with the other tasty earlier. A brief frown flitted across Kirika’s face at the initial contact and dully sour taste of metal, rubber, and glass, but it was quickly swept away by a smile when she engulfed the tiny treat and the burst of taste flowed through her once again. She waited until the tasty’s flavor became nothing more than a memory, the surest sign she had dissolved every last bit of it, and then ejected the remains of the car from her hand. The once bright blue vehicle crashed down to the road, now little more than a melted, skeletal husk with all its paint stripped away.

Kirika sighed forlornly as she straightened up. They were so good, but so short-lived. She needed to find more. The thought practically screamed in her mind. Her eyes followed the road, tracing its length south until it aligned on a cluster of small structures off in the distance. That was a… a… a city? No, too small. More like a… town! Yes, that was it. A city and a town. Two differently sized things, but their nature was the same. They were a place where… something lived.

Then the scents hit her, wafting up from the town. The scent of more tasties, both types of them! Oh, now it was clear to her: towns and cities were where tasties lived. Hundreds of them in this town alone. Her membrane quivered in hungry anticipation as she started down the road towards it. She didn’t consume any more of the asphalt as she walked, it just wasn’t worth it, but her weight meant she invariably left craters.

About halfway to the town, another one of those cars came speeding down the road towards Kirika. She paused when she spotted it, realization striking her as she also noticed the tasties within it. Oh, so cars were used by tasties to move around faster. The tasties within the vehicle must have noticed her a moment later, as with an audible screech of its tires the vehicle made an abrupt U-turn.

Though it was faster than one of the tasties on their own feet, it was still pitifully slow compared to Kirika’s immense stride. She barely had to speed up to quickly catch up with it, but she didn’t even bother to bend down to pick it up. Instead, she simply brought her foot down upon it, engulfing it completely..

As before, the taste of the car itself hit Kirika, but the taste of the tasties within didn’t follow quite as rapidly. This car had a fully enclosed compartment, so she had to wait another second until her enzymes chewed through the glass, letting her pour in to consume the real treats. That proved more than worth the wait, however, as there were  _ two  _ tasties within the vehicle!

Kirika squealed in delight as she discovered that the taste of a pair of them was even better then just one! And if two tasties were better than one, how much better would dozens, hundreds, maybe even thousands at once be? With renewed excitement, she moved off for the town at an increased speed, leaving behind a skeletal metal husk devoid of any life.

The tasties in the town must have spotted her soon after. Or maybe they had heard her squeal of delight, because Kirika quickly spotted frantic activity around the various structures with the little creatures rushing about. Several more cars quickly careened down various other roads heading south, east, and west… all trying to get away from her. That wouldn’t do at all! How could she eat her food if it got away from her?!

Kirika and quickly broke into a run, beelining straight for the vehicles trying to escape west first. In a matter of seconds they were overtaken and she was upon them. But she didn’t let the first one she stepped on and engulfed simply float within her feet. Instead, she willed the currents of her slime to sweep it up, pulling the vehicle up her leg even as her enzymes tore into it to get at the tasties within. This cleared the way for when she brought that foot around again to step on the next vehicle. Then, once she had caught all of them and consumed their passengers, she ejected the wreckage from her legs even as she turned to chase after the next group.

In this manner, Kirika quickly caught and ate all three caravans of tasties trying to escape from Saxonberg. Almost a hundred tiny humans screamed as the slime surrounded their vehicles, even after the glass dissolved away and the liquid flowed in to consume them as well. The vibrations of their cries vibrated within Kirika’s viscosity nicely, adding a wonderful physical feeling to their taste.

Finally, Kirika ejected the last set of cars and turned to the town just in time to see the last of the remaining residents flee into a little elongated building with a bent roof and a steeple. Kirika tilted her head in puzzlement at the cross perched upon the tower before dismissing it as unimportant. What she did know is that a bunch of food she wanted was within it.

Quickly walking up to the building, Kirika crouched down to push a finger against the side of the structure, feeling and hearing it groan against her touch. It was obvious to her that if she wanted to, pushing the little box over would be effortless. Even as she pulled her finger back, she noticed that the light pressure alone had left a curved indent where part of the wall had caved in. But more importantly… the smells. The deliciousness that waited on the other side of those walls again made her membrane quiver. Kirika briefly entertained the idea of just driving her fist through the building and then using her malleable form to scoop the tasty remnants out, but she decided against it. There was too much risk of crushing the tasties and she wanted to enjoy them whole.

Kirika carefully placed a finger beneath the ridges of the building’s slanting roof, gently pushing up. The delicious scent became stronger to her skin as the walls opened up, and she faintly registered the vibrations of screaming that accompanied the cacophony of tearing wood, plastic, and metal. The roofing was a bit more sturdy than the walls, but still easily came away. Kirika flipped the whole thing over, sending it crashing down onto an adjacent garden. Looking up at her were more tasty treats, all huddled together and staring up at her. Frozen. Quivering. Delicious.

Before they could try to get away, Kirika plunged her hand down into the exposed room, mashing it onto the floor. Her form expanded and sloshed out to reach all edges of the space in an instant. The screams of the tinies were delectably audible to her as they vibrated first across her skin, as well as through her just an instant later.

“Oh…” Kirika couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips at the deluge of taste and the innumerable wiggling of hundreds of tasties within her, all at once, as they fizzled away into nothingness. But she didn’t fail to register the tremble of yet more voices, whispering in panic beneath. A grin broke across her face. “Ah, trying to hide? Naughty little treats.”

Pulling back her hand again, she morphed that limb’s membrane, flattening, bending, and hardening it. Now flashing down as a green arm-scythe, she sliced across the church floor. The already partially-melted pews smashed into wooden splinters as she cut an enormous gash into the nave. The wickedly-formed blade ripped through wood, stone, and concrete with ease, rending open the bunker Kirika had sensed.

Fresh screams drifted up and out, only to be cut off into gurgles as Kirika plunged her arm down again through the gash. Her hand reformed and expanded once again, flooding the shelter in a wash of slime that engulfed everything within. Smiling broadly as she felt another dozen tasties become entrapped within her membrane, Kirika returned her hand to its normal shape and withdrew, ejecting the less savory furniture and other bits that had been caught up in her feeling around. Rising back to her feet, Kirika let her enzymes loose on the tasties, savoring the delectable sensation of their consumption again, which set her all abuzz, though for still much too short a time.

She turned, looking across the town and quickly licked her lips before leaping forward. A department store exploded beneath her feet, but she paid no attention to that as she tore the roof off a neighboring cinema and quickly swept up the huddling tasties within its theatre. Another group took that as an opportunity to try and slip away on foot unnoticed, racing out of a small office building on the other end of the street. But stepping back into the street, Kirika quickly fixed her gaze upon them and one of her toes extended forward in a gelatinous tentacle that swept casually across the length and width of the street, yanking up the whole crowd at once. The sweep caught some of the street fixtures, which were less savory, but she found that on the whole it was worth it for how delicious the tasties were.

Like a lion pouncing on its prey, Kirika practically leapt from building to building, tearing off roofs and plunging her hands through walls to sweep up and consume the treats cowering within. As it became apparent their structures didn’t offer safety, the last groups of them quickly poured into the street to try and make a run for it, but it was a useless gesture. With just one giant stride, Kirika brought her foot down right into the middle of the crowd, engulfing them all at once. She immediately yanked in those that brushed against her membrane. Then, shifting her weight onto that foot, she leaned in and let her membrane spread across the ground. Slime flooded out, consuming the whole of the group. Kirika quivered and crooned in delight as her enzymes swiftly did their work. As the last bits of the creatures finished dissolving, becoming nothing more than fuel for her body, she released another satisfied sigh and rose back to her full height.

Kirika cast one last glance over Saxonberg, now nothing more than a ghost town. Including searching and chasing down her prey, it had taken her mere minutes to consume the 700 or so people who once inhabited the little Pennsylvania community. Nearly one hundred years of history amounted to little more than nutrition for the immense slime girl.

For Kirika, it had been delicious, but she still didn’t feel fulfilled. She needed more. And the scents in the wind told her where to go. There was a city to the south, a genuine city, with well more than a million of these things, a true feast! She had initially disregarded it for this much more immediate appetizer, but now she eagerly and swiftly moved south, her membrane quivering once again with anticipation at so much food.

Pittsburgh was America’s steel city. Andrew Carnegie, the original American steel magnate, had gotten his start here and his choice of profession had left its indelible mark on the city’s economy. During WW2, the massive forges and refineries had poured out jaw-dropping amounts of steel, to the point that it had visibly damaged the local ecosystem. The end of the war had only seen some loss in productivity and most of the city’s efforts went into cleaning up the ecological damage, but still nearly a decade after the end of that terrific war steel remained the beating heart of Pittsburgh.

But Pittsburgh had never encountered anything like Kirika. The immense slime girl’s eyes widened in surprise and excitement as she sloshed in from the north, stunned by the size of the place. Most of the city had yet to see her, its citizens still busying themselves in the mills and the offices when her excited exclamation grabbed their attention.

“ **_It’s a feast!_ ** ”

Her booming exclamation hardly had time to stop ringing over the city before the slime girl broke into a jog, her rapid footfalls causing a localized earthquake. Kirika moved with less regard for the smaller structures that crumbled and dissolved beneath her. Suburban houses and shops burst under feet, any survivors within swiftly consumed, leaving behind nothing but slimy, fizzing craters, filled with melted debris.

Kirika only slowed down as she came up to the first building to rise up to her knees, a sparkling brand new shopping mall. Most of the humans in the parking lot had panicked and rushed inside at the giant slime’s approach, but a few lingered by the doors frozen in either terror or awe. Tentacles of slime burst from Kirika’s legs to wrap around their waists and pull them into her with shrieks that became wet gurgles, then dwindled to nothing as they dissolved.

Morphing both her arms into scythes, Kirika sliced horizontally across the building. She then morphed her hands right back and literally raised the roof, exposing the whole interior. Thousands of tiny faces turned up to look at her in shock, a cacophony of shouts and screams of disbelief and terror rising to tickle her ears. The sound of the tasties’ cries only made her more excited to taste them, to feel them struggle and melt within her.

Tossing the roof aside, where it spun away to crash into another nearby structure, Kirika leant forward, clasped her hands over her head, closed her eyes, and bent her knees. Then, as if leaping off a diving board, she jumped up and over, plunging head first down into the tremendous gap. Her impact ripped right through the upper stories and managed to dig a fair sized crater into the ground as she slowed down and compressed. Unable to dig deeper, she rebounded horizontally.

The result was a tremendous splash as Kirika  _ splattered  _ against the mall interior, a small tidal wave of slime that swept outward and filled up the whole mall. The crowds barely had time to rush towards the doors, hundreds of people colliding with and tripping over hundreds more, before the wave overtook them. Their writhing forms were instantly plunged into the goop. Kirika let herself flow into every crevice and corner she could find before she rose up again, and resumed her true form once again.

This time upon resumption of her humanoid form, the tasties suffused Kirika’s body, swirling around within her legs, her body, her arms, her neck, even her head and hair! Their numerous thrashing silhouettes were clearly visible through her membrane as the currents inside her body carried them this way and that. The exceptions were her crotch and breasts, where the dark, more opaque slime rested, and a notable space immediately around her core that the currents made sure were clear of the human sea.

Kirika let them simply swirl around within her a bit, giggling as she felt them thrash about, tickling her insides. Some of the tasties who hadn’t had time to suck in a breath even inhaled her, which prompted their choking reflex. But there was no air to gasp, only more of Kirika’s slime which rapidly forced its way down their throats and filled their lungs. At that point, they discovered to their surprise and relief that her slime was breathable, if still a bit uncomfortable. But they barely had time to process this discovery before Kirika let loose her enzymes. The saving grace for these morsels was that her slime devoured them as rapidly from the inside-out as it did the outside-in, cutting their suffering even shorter.

The sheer quantity of tasties boiling away within her briefly added a slight reddish tint to Kirika’s body for the brief moment before her enzymes also slurped up all the blood cells. But what really overwhelmed the slime’s consciousness was the positive tsunamis of flavor. She staggered at the sensation, her whole form briefly quivering at the brink of collapse before she settled herself with a surprised moan. Righting herself, Kirika shook her head to clear the fuzz from her mind before she broke into a smile. That had been  _ so good! _

Her eyes quickly turned further into the city center, towards the taller buildings that even matched, and in some cases surpassed, her height. All the treats she could smell were down there… she couldn’t wait! She quickly stepped back out into the street and headed deeper into the city.

It wasn’t long until she noticed the increasing numbers of little morsels abandoning their structures. That puzzled her for a moment until she realized that it was probably because they saw how Kirika had managed to crack open their buildings. Well, if they were going to make this easier for her, she was hardly going to complain. She shifted her next step to come down on the crowd, just as she had done at Saxonburg. Another giddy moan of delight burst from her lips as she consumed them.

Kirika continued on, the tasties vanishing beneath her. Tentacles of slime burst from her legs’ membranes to sweep around and pull in those who were between her feet or were otherwise missed entirely by a stride, consuming as many as she could. At one point, out of curiosity, she forewent absorbing any of the tasties caught under her descending sole. Instead, she hardened it as she carefully and slowly brought it down upon them.

Kirika stared down through her own membrane in awe, watching how the little meat creatures handled her weight being put  _ upon  _ them. She watched as they threw up their tiny hands in a desperate and futile attempt to try and prevent the inexorable descent, only to be driven down onto their backs. They squirmed beneath her sole, tickling her far more than the ones she engulfed and drawing another, louder giggle from between her lips. The way their tiny fists beat against her hardened membrane felt particularly funny!

But soon the rapidly increasing pressure became too much. Kirika’s curiosity surged as she saw their bodies spasm, compact, break, and finally burst into a mush of pinkish-red gore that stuck itself in equal measure to her sole and to the ground below. She should have figured, given how easy it was to digest them, but they really were fragile if such little pressure was enough to crush them like grapes.

With a shake of her head, Kirika softened her sole membrane again and quickly absorbed the smushed remains, peeling them from the crater until nothing was left. But the giant slime girl quickly found that eating them like that wasn’t as satisfying. Oh, sure the taste was no different, but it lacked the extra thrill of them thrashing about within her alongside their flavor washing through her mind.

She quickly made up for it by taking another step, absorbing the next group caught beneath her foot and snapping up the crowd between her legs with bursts of tentacles. The crowds below her seemed to have only grown larger and more vehicles were appearing on the street, attempting to careen away when they saw her. Kirika made sure to get them all, leaving nothing but steel skeletons and partially melted asphalt with each step.

The buildings were really rising up around her now, so quickly that it actually felt momentarily disorienting to be surrounded by objects roughly comparable with her own stature. Kirika noted that by now enough tasties had dissolved within her to at least abate her hunger. So she stopped in front of one building with a particularly large number of windows. It only came up to her neck, so she had to lean down a bit to admire her reflection in the window.

Then it occurred to her to peer a little closer and her smile grew even wider as she discerned a host of tasties. Apparently, they hadn’t gotten the memo on what she ate given the way they were cramming the windows everywhere to look at this gigantic slime girl standing in front of their building. Well, that suited Kirika just fine as she lifted a hand and drove it right through the windows. The glass didn’t put up the slightest resistance and the giant slime hummed in delight as she felt it engulf the startled tasties. As first their wiggling and then their taste died away, Kirika reached in deeper and felt about.

The walls resisted her only slightly before being smashed aside. It was like pushing into particularly weak, crunchy cardboard. Kirika was easily able to tell tasties apart from other things from their flavor whenever her hand or arm made contact with one, and she eagerly slurped them up and digested them. Everything else tasted bland, and was rejected. Denied entry to her body, the desks and other office items were smashed between her membrane and floor or walls. And Kirika was quick to notice how satisfying that felt. She moved her arm around in the building more vigorously now, driving her fingers up through floors and sideways through offices.

At one point she felt her arm break through to a vertical shaft, and found some sort of small box within. Kirika’s membrane picked up the scent of tasties within, so with her arm thrust almost to her shoulder into the building she wrapped her enormous fingers around it and searched for cracks. Quickly, she found some in a door on one side and wedged her membrane through, prying the thing open further to flood and consume her prey. Once they had boiled away she crushed it completely, like a tin can. The thought of what any of the meaty creatures in that doomed box must have experienced flitted through Kirika’s mind, stirring an increasingly warm sensation in her chest and crotch.

But another moment of rooting around proved too much for the structure to take. Suddenly, the building was a collapsing avalanche of rock, spewing dust and debris into the air as it settled

into a pile about her feet. Kirika, still bent over with her hand thrust out into thin air, stared down in surprise at the wreckage. Then she broke into an enormous grin as she threw a glance over her shoulder, noting the much smaller building across the street resting behind her shapely posterior.

The structure didn’t withstand her for a moment. With a thunderous groan it gave way under her butt. Kirika yelped slightly as she plunged the additional several meters to the ground with a thunderous  **_BOOM_ ** that sent another modest tremor through the whole city. Still rejecting all the concrete and steel from her membrane, her rump quickly ground through the smashed remains with its raw weight alone, pressing a pair of craters into the rubble.

Sitting there, Kirika laughed aloud. This was fun! And it really excited that warm, tingling sensation in her darkened slime on her breasts and crotch. With the rising heat on her mind she turned to get on all fours, and moved towards a nearby intersection. Poking her head around the corner she stared in delight at another street, completely filled with panicking mobs and stalled cars. She listened avidly to their little screams, and the honking of horns, which only increased as they spotted her.

Moving forward, her hands and legs swept up innumerable tasties as she crawled through the crowd. The first several hundred, Kirika digested as usual, but then she stopped and started sweeping them further up into her body. After she had collected up a thousand or so floating within her, she rose up to sit on her knees, closed her eyes, and concentrated on them.

Focusing on the thousands of distinct, wiggling figures, Kirika pressed her slime down into them. She suffused the cocoons they wore and filled the space between them and the creatures’ skin, teasing out the contours of their bodies. She frowned a little as she noticed around half of the tasties were of the first type she had noticed, the ones which had some kinda worm thing between their legs. There was a hole there, a positively tiny one even relative to the tasties size, but they were so unlike what she remembered of her friends that she didn’t know what to do with them.

After considering the issue for a moment, Kirika shrugged and let her enzymes loose on that half so she could still enjoy their flavor.

The other half, on the other hand, were more up to her speed. They possessed genitalia that, while totally unlike her own,  _ were  _ akin to that which Kirika knew her friends and lover had. And their breasts were likewise sensitive, to judge the way their squirming changed as her slime flowed over them, caressed them.

A smile creeping over her face, Kirika pressed herself into them. More of her slime rolled through the seams in their underwear and pressed up into their sex. The human women, who had just finished adjusting to the fact they could actually breath in here, were wondering why they hadn’t dissolved like the men and gasping as the viscous liquid they were suffused in abruptly rolled its way between their lower lips. Several hundred moans of surprise and pleasure vibrated through Kirika’s body, reverberating in her core, as she pushed her way into their vaginas. And Kirika inhaled in surprise at how that sensation caused her needy, warm feeling to  _ surge _ .

So she began to pleasure them, pumping her slime up and down, in and out. She swirled around their breasts and surged microcurrents over their nipples. At the same time, Kirika opened her eyes and shuffled forward to catch up with the crowd that had drawn away from her. With both of her hands, she reached down to sweep up two handfuls of humanity that she brought to hover near her mons. After only a moment's hesitation, the giant slime girl braced herself and pressed the writhing two handfuls against her dark crotch-slime, pulling up the tasties into her groin.

The darkened, more opaque state of Kirika’s breast tips and crotch were not merely for show. That slime was her erogenous slime, every bit as sensitive as the nerves in a human sex organ. The men and women she had just slurped up likewise now discovered that it was also much thicker. If Kirika’s regular slime’s viscosity could be likened to syrup, then her erogenous slime was much more akin to jello. Instead of them floating about within it, the tiny people she pressed into herself found themselves unable to make any progress in their attempt to swim. It took all of their effort just to move their arms and legs to beat against the entombing liquid. In their panic, it never occurred to them that this might arouse their gargantuan host.

With a loud moan, Kirika swayed and almost fell over onto her stomach. Only at the last minute did she thrust an arm out and plant it into the street with a thunderous crack. Several dozen tiny people were caught beneath the palm and by now the process of engulfing them upon touch was practically automatic. Opening her eyes, Kirika found herself staring down at a section of the screaming mob cowering beneath her. Her first instinct was to dip her head down and absorb them through her face. Maybe even lick up a group of them for the fun of engulfing them in her tongue and throat, in a loose imitation of how her friends ate.

But she glanced up, staring down the street across the enormous crowd of tiny milling treats and the throbs of pleasure from those already entrapped within her struck her mind again. Kirika wanted more of that and a great smile cracked across her face as it occurred to her how she might get it. Without another ounce of consideration, she closed her eyes, tore her hand away, and fell the rest of the way upon the crowd.

As her upper body hit the ground, Kirika simultaneously let go of her normal form and willed her membrane to surge forward. The slime girl impacted the road with a great splash, much like she had when she dove into the shopping mall. Her humanoid form vanished, reverting to once again just a great big blob. But this time, the amorphous mass lurched and pulsed, pulling itself rapidly down the street and right through the crowds. On occasion, an immense tendril of slime would shoot out from the gigantic ball of green semi-liquid, forming into a pseudopod that would plunge into the crowd to pull it along with another burst of speed.

In the face of the oncoming green tsunamis, the uproar of the mob in the slime’s path reached a crescendo. Cars smashed into each other and people were trampled in the rush to escape, but they were simply too slow compared to the tidal wave descending upon. A few police officers, and even one or two other pedestrians who happened to be armed, drew their firearms and fired into the slime. The rounds passed easily through Kirika’s membrane and barely made it even an inch inside before instantly dissolving.

The overtaken men and women were engulfed by Kirika’s form and immediately swept deeper inside her mass by the currents. The sheer number of bodies pouring into her as she feasted upon the crowd steadily began to obscure her own interior, darkening the translucent green. Vehicles were dissolved, Kirika accepting the bland taste and taking anywhere up to a half-minute to boil them away completely until only their passengers were left. Most of the tiny humans flailed in blind panic within her, smacking into each other as they piled up.

The few who managed to get their bearings tried to swim in the direction of light, but between the syrup-like viscosity of the slime and the sucking power of the currents that pushed them where Kirika willed, they made no progress. Only a small sphere around Kirika’s core, about a meter from its surface in all directions remained clear, the flowing currents steadily pushing the tasties around and away from it.

Within seconds of being swept up, the women of the crowd found themselves surprised as Kirika’s slime flowed around the seams in their clothes and underwear to push up into their privates and caress their breasts. They found they couldn’t resist being aroused by the way the sweet viscosity was fondling them and their panic quickly gave way to pleasure. Their screams became moans and their thrashing became shudders of sensual joy that excited their host as it excited them. The men had no such luck as Kirika ignored them, those retaining their wits enough to notice simply made a confused note of the actions of their fairer counterparts.

Kirika rolled a full kilometer down the densely packed streets, sweeping up countless thousands into her body. Then she paused and poured herself back upwards, retaking her true form. But almost immediately upon reforming her body, she staggered with another groan. The sheer numbers of writhing, squirming, squalling vibrations sent shivers up her back. Shaking off the rolling haze for a moment, she directed her currents to shovel as many of the squirming, writhing forms into her breasts and crotch as it could.

In hindsight, Kirika would realize she should have sat down first.

“Dess!” The shock of hundreds upon hundreds of the tasties being pushed into her most sensitive slime overwhelmed her and she took two thunderous steps backwards before her legs gave out together and she toppled backward. Another tremor rocked the city as her gelatinous body plowed through a block of apartments and offices. Her upper back and head smashed down into the adjoining street, piling yet more tasties that thought they had escaped up into her body as she fell upon them.

But Kirika barely noticed them. She was too focused on all her little toys, the way they writhed with either pleasure or panic in her and those which beat within her breast and sex slime. She writhed, her form wobbling as she groaned even louder with glee, her own flailing limbs smashing through buildings either side of her. “ _ Dess! _ ”

It felt so good. A tiny part of Kirika wished she had her love, so she could share this feeling with her. Maybe Kirika could even do what she did to those particular tasties and flow into her, except on a larger scale. But that small part was drowned out by the positive mountains of pleasure soaking her mind. Given the circumstances, there was only one way she could make this even better and so she went for it.

Throughout this entire engulfing sex session, the space around Kirika’s core had remained clear. With the exception of those tasties poured into her breasts, the currents instead swirled them around the colorful orb in a great vortex of humanity, never touching it. At last, Kirika directed her currents to sweep them into the orb. And just a second later, the first man to be dragged, by an incredibly unfortunate draw of the cosmic dice, brushed his arm against the shining core.

**_“DESS!”_ **

If the sensitivity of the solid slime in Kirika’s crotch and breasts made them the equivalent to a human sex organ, then the sensitivity of her core had no equal equivalent. At that tiny brush by what was an otherwise insignificant piece of food to her, Kirika’s consciousness went completely white. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t feel anything except raw bliss. Kirika was in heaven, floating on clouds that carried her like a rollercoaster. An orgasm as raw and pure as anything she could ever feel.

For the tasties within her, it was considerably less fun.

The one that had brushed up against her core didn’t even have time to scream as a surge of energy crackled out from the core, pulsing a short distance in all directions. Everyone trapped behind Kirika’s cleavage took the blast, their bodies bloating and then exploding into clouds of blood as even the skeletons liquified. Simultaneously, her erogenous slime hardened. The tiny people all piled within found themselves no longer trying to push against jello, but concrete. And an instant later, that concrete closed on them like boulders from all directions. They were simply crushed, puny bodies smeared as the giantess fucked them to death, pulped down to tiny little pancakes of blood and flesh.

And for everyone else? There wasn’t anything special for them: with loss of conscious control, Kirika’s enzymes simply reverted to their first instinct and set upon them viciously, feeding their master and providing an even more tasty addition to the thunder of joy surging through her mind. The human mass dissolved as so many others had, right along with Kirika’s humanoid form as her lapse of consciousness rendered her unable to hold her form. She reverted again to a puddle of slime, pooling out and around, swamping over the edges of the crowd that had barely drawn away from her and consuming them as well.

The pool of slime wobbled and sloshed as Kirika convulsed, but eventually the orgasm crested and she came down from the tower of bliss, her consciousness reasserting itself. Had she still been in her true form, she would have sucked in a healthy gasp of air, but her currently pooled form only resulted in it bubbling for a moment. With a sense of sheepish embarrassment, Kirika shifted back into her humanoid form, still laying down, and took the opportunity to stretch luxuriously as she bathed in the afterglow of her orgasm. The sounds of sirens and screams of the tasties still rang in the distance, with the crowds having drawn away, but she felt no urgency to go after them. With how slow they were, catching up with them would be a cinch.

Raising a hand to shield her eyes as she peered up at the sun cresting towards its peak in the sky, Kirika’s mind once again drifted to what she was missing. Her friends. Her beloved. She hoped they were okay and having as much fun as she was. Maybe they had found the tasties as well? They were a good food source.

She had to find them to be sure. And because undoubtedly things would be even more fun with them!

The familiar tingle of hunger brought Kirika out of her reverie. Despite all she ate, by her nature she could never really be full. Food was as much a constant pleasure as it was a necessity, so she saw no need to really stop. Taking a moment to reach out with her senses, she located the nearest crowd. Rolling over and climbing to her feet, she pounded through the urban canyons after them.

Turning a corner, Kirika found herself looming over yet another host. Screams echoed around the valley as the tasties spotted her, their vibrations across her membrane wetting her appetite further. Making a show of licking her lips, the slime girl leaned forward and reached out to sweep the nearest treats up.

As far as she was concerned, the feast would never end.

\----

**Glossary:**

_ Nave _ : The central aisle in a church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having Kirika as a slime girl here presented an interesting challenge because while the other Geahs retained essentially the same mechanisms when it came to feeding and sex as any human would have, that simply didn’t work with Kirika. So I had to get a little creative.
> 
> Horror movie aficionado’s probably recognize “Steve” and “Jane” as the two leads in the 1959 classic The Blob, the progenitor of all B-Movie Slime monsters. The “old man” who appears early on in that movie is nameless, but is played by the actor Olin Howard, and thus that is the name I have dubbed with him in this case. Howard isn’t any more fortunate then he is in the movie, but Steve and Jane are substantially less lucky than their movie counterparts.
> 
> Next time: we close out our introduction to our Monstergirls by returning to where we began and see how a certain hornet is doing, what she finds… and what finds her.


End file.
